Someone s watching over me
by danyrose
Summary: CAPITULO 19. TIERRA DE NADIE. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! UN BESO DANYROSE
1. Nunca mas, no me debo enamorar

**CAPITULO 1**

**Nunca más, no me debo enamorar.**

El tren se movía rápidamente, la lluvia azotaba las ventanas fuertemente, impidiendo la vista hacia el exterior, el cielo se había vuelto tan oscuro que las luces se habían encendido, pero a Ginny eso no le importaba.

La pelirroja, que una vez mostró alegría, se encontraba sola sentada en uno de los compartimentos del expreso de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos denotaban tristeza y soledad, lagrimas trataban de salir, pero la chica era mas fuerte y su orgullo no las dejaría brotar.

-no, ya no mas-pensaba mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, al instante la imagen de un pelinegro cruzaba en su mente, y la chica volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe.

-basta Ginny, ya basta, ni tu ni el se lo merecen-esta vez la chica mas que pensarlo, lo dijo en voz alta.

Y en el momento justo en que lo dijo, un rubio iba pasando frente a su compartimiento.

-hablando sola Weasley?- Draco, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el curso pasado, no había cambiado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-y si lo hago, a ti que Malfoy?- Ginny no era mas la niña tímida que una vez fue, no, ahora era una mujer con todo el poder de la palabra, audaz, decidida, valiente, segura, inteligente y por sobre todo, muy hermosa.

-la verdad, nada, solo quería divertirme un rato y como no encontré a la sangre sucia de tu amiga, decidí pasearme por el tren- la respuesta de Ginny, fuera de molestarlo, le había resultado graciosa, "en verdad que ha cambiado" pensó el chico.

-como vuelvas a llamar así a Hermione, te juro que...-pero Ginny no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que Draco entro al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, de un brinco se ubico frente la pelirroja la tomo por los hombros y la empujo contra el cristal de la ventana.

-que Weasley, me juras que que?- había sido buena idea eso de recorrer el tren, en verdad se divertía.

-yo...yo...me lastimas, suéltame!-esto ultimo lo grito, se estaba desesperando al sentir tan cerca a ese...ese...

El rubio la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, Ginny se había sentado otra vez y se sobaba un hombro, pero antes de salir, se volteo y dijo.

-con Granger me divierto mas, lastima que no este aquí, lo mas seguro es que este con la comadreja y tu novio- el chico ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escucho a Ginny decir en un susurro.

-Harry ya no es mi novio- la pelirroja no pudo mucha atención a Draco, ya que la imagen de aquel chico, Harry, inundaba sus pensamientos.

Draco, se encontraba recargado en una ventana.

-así que Potter y Weasley ya no salen, por fin están sufriendo, lo que yo no he podido vivir-pensaba el rubio.

Si antes de la muerte del director se encontraba solo, ahora lo estaba mas, todos se habían alejado de el, asta los de su propia casa, por donde pasara recibia miradas de odio y furia, las serpientes solo se limitaban a ignorarlo, pero a pesar de que se hubiese encontrado inocente a Draco del asesinato del director, todos lo miraban como si el hubiera cometido tal acto.

Fue sorprendente recibir una carta de Hogwarts no solo recordándole el día de regreso, muchos ya habían descartado la idea de que el colegio volviera a abrir sus puertas después de la muerte del director y sobre todo después del regreso de Voldemort, pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió a Draco, lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el echo de recibir tal carta, eso significaba que a pesar de lo pasado, el seguía siendo "bienvenido" en el colegio.

Ginny se encontraba sentada otra vez en el frio compartimento, pero su mente se encontraba fuera de este, se encontraba a lado de un par de ojos verdes y la promesa de que siempre estaria a su lado para protegerla.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponia la chica en olvidarse de harry, este aparecia asta en la sopa...y para muestra estaba el comentario de draco.

-lo mas seguro es que este con la comadreja y tu novio- "tu novio" eso fue lo que le dolio mas a ginny.

Era cierto, ellos ya no eran nada mas, pero ella lo seguia queriendo igual o aun mas.

Y aunque una parte de ella quisiera dejarlo atras, otra parte se aferraba con uñas y dientes a el.

La chica se habia encerrado en aquel lugar sola, esperando asi no encontrarse con algo que le recordara a el, pero era imposible, la estacion, el tren, el regreso a hogwarts, la muerte del director, el frio que hacia, su devil mente y asta Malfoy, le recordaban a el.

Era debil, muy debil-pensaba la chica mientras reprimia otra lagrima.

De repente frente a su compatimento paso Dean.

-Todos son iguales- murmuro ginny y las palabras de una castaña le llegaron a la mente como si hubiese sido ayer el dia las dijo:

-trata de relajarte cuando estas frente a el, mira, sal con otros chicos, diviertete- "relajate" "sal con otros chicos" "diviertete" sí, ya vi que dieo muy buen resultado tu comentario hermione- dijo la chica acidamente.

-para lo unico que me sirivio, fue para darme cuenta de que todos son unos inutiles, palabras palabras y mas palabras, ninguno las cumplio, ni siquiera harry, pero no mas- se repitio ginny ahora molesta consigo misma.

Acto seguido la pelirroja se seco los ojos y salio rapidamente de su escondite.

-ginevra weasley, esto va a cambiar, no mas lagrimas a quien no se las merece, no me volvere a enamorar- pensaba la chica mientras caminaba rapidamente por el corredor, se detuvo frente a un compartimiento que se encontraba al final del tren, abrio la puerta y...

-hola Ginny- saludo Hermione, Harry no podía hablar...

ya se que esta un poco corto, y no dice mucho acerca del futuro de ginny y draco, pero si dejan aunq sea un review, juro que no tardaran mucho en saberlo.

besos.

Dany


	2. Paso a paso

**CAPITULO 2**

**Paso a paso**

-hola Ginny- saludo Hermione, Harry no podía hablar…

-hola Hermione, como has estado?- pregunto la pelirroja intentando parecer lo mas despreocupada posible.

-muy bien- respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se borro inmediatamente y con una mirada de reproche se dirigió a sus amigos- y que ustedes dos no piensan saludar?

-Hermione, es mi hermana, la veo todos los días y creeme que hoy no fue la excepción- decía el pelirrojo, sin entender la indirecta hacia Harry.

-y tu Harry, no me digas que tu también la ves diario?-

Harry estaba sorprendido, ya que, a pesar de que las ultimas semanas del curso pasado, después de terminar con Ginny, esta se porto muy bien con el, el ultimo mes de vacaciones que paso en casa de los Weasley, la chica se había mostrado distante, como si quisiera evitarlo, esto por supuesto no le agrado a Harry, el esperaba que todo fuera como antes cuando se divertían, reían, platicaban y volvían a reír, aunque sus sentimientos dijeran todo lo contrario, el no quería separarse de Ginny, pero era necesario, y ella lo entendía

-o eso fue lo que te dijo- sonó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

-no, Ginny dijo que entendía, que entendía que yo quisiera hacer esto solo- replicaba el chico.

-en verdad que no tienes tacto con las mujeres- pero de repente Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-y desde cuando hablo conmigo mismo, ya Harry mejor saluda, no vaya a ser que Ginny se sienta ofendida- pensó el chico iluso.

-dejalo ya Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que Harry paso el ultimo mes en mi casa…-ginny le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su hermano y este corrigió su comentario- esta bien NUESTRA casa, así que obvio el también vio a Ginny todos los días.

-Harry? Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?-insistió Hermione. Haciendo caso omiso de las explicaciones del pelirrojo.

-si, lo siento, estaba pensando-se excuso- hola Ginny, que tal el viaje?

- "que tal el viaje?" "que tal el viaje?" idiota- pensó Ginny sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-mmm, lo normal, ya saben, esta lloviendo, hace frio, malfoy molestando y tengo mucha hambre- la chica dijo todo tan rapido que sus amigos solo captaron unas cuantas palabras incluidas...

-malfoy? que pasa con malfoy?-pregunto harry- que hizo esta vez? te hizo algo ginny, te molesto? por que si es asi se las va a ver conmigo, ese maldito me...

-tranquilo harry-ginny sonreia complacida, "aun se preocupa por mi", pero otra idea llego rapidamente a sy cabeza, "eres debil, ya basta, y quita esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes" y la chica relajo el rostro- tan solo fueron palabras, y sabes como es esa serpiente- una voz muy parecida a la de hermione dijo "mentirosa" pero la pelirroja no la tomo en cuenta.

-y que te dijo?-pregunto hermione.

-la verdad, no dijo nada, solo lo vi pasar- mintio descaradamente la pelirroja.

-a si?- la morena la miraba inquisitivamente a lo que ginny agrego.

-si, es que lo que me molesto fue el volverlo a ver como si nada, despues de lo que paso con...ya saben- el semblante cambio rapidamente al igual que el de los otros tres.

-si, ya,-harry se veia realmente triste- me sorprenede que regresara, como habra echo para librarse de todo?

-eso nadie lo sabe harry- decia ginny mientras miraba la lluvia caer.

los cuatro chicos guardaron silencio por un incomodo minuto, esperando que alguno dijera algo, por lo que ginny hablo.

-bueno, los dejo, en verdad que tengo hambre y no creo que el carrito llegue asta aca, ya nos veremos en la cena- abrio la puerta del compartimiento y salio rapidamente, los demas seguian callados, asta que la castaña rompio el silencio.

-harry?- dijo, pero el pelinegro no la oia-harry estas bien?

-que?-fue lo unico que pudo decir- oh, si lo siento hermione, que decias?

-te encuentras bien? casi...casi no hablaste y...en que pensabas?

el chico solo tenia una palabra en al mente, solo una y fue la unica que dijo.

-ginny.

ron, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana volteo bruscamente al oir el nombre de su "pequeña" hermana.

-que pasa con mi hermana harry?-pregunto el chico ingenuamente.

-que acaso no se dieron cuenta!-estallo harry.

-oh, ya, ya se a lo que te refieres- dijo su amiga.

-yo no lo se, asi que, que pasa con ella?- volvio a preguntar el pelirrojo, demostrando la poca atencion que habia puesto.

-que que pasa con ella!?- volvio a hablar harry- lo que pasa es esto: terminamos, no me dirige la palabra durante mas de dos meses y el dia de hoy llega sonriente y hablando conmigo como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

quien entiende a esa chica?!- harry estaba completamente confundido y despues de hablar como merolico dijo- creo que algo le pasa?- ante tal comentario hermione solto a reir, conocia a ginny y sabia mejor que nadie que su amiga seguia siendo la misma de siempre.

-que es tan gracioso?- preunto ron al ver a su amiga reir.

-nada, harry, deja de preocuparte por ginny, vive y dejala vivir, ella esta bie no le pasa nada- pero al ver que el semblante de sus dos amigos no cambiaba agrego- saben creo que ginny tiene razon y el carrito nunca llegara asta aca, ya vuelvo- la castaña se dirigio a la puerta...

Del otro lado, oculta tras la pared que divia el compartimiento de sus amigos y el siguiente, se encontraba ginny, con la oreja pegada a la pared, escuchando la conversacion de los tres chicos, y al escuchar como hermione abria la puerta, la chica se puso nerviosa.

-"rayos"-penso-"eso te pasa por entrometida ginny weasley" "dios, ya viene"- la pelirroja se agacho rapidamente pero por desgracia su amiga alcanzo a verla, la castaña abrio la puerta y vio a ginny agachada, y aunque tratara, no podia esconder una sonrisa traviesa.

-eres una chismosa, ginevra- decia hermione mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-si, pero soy la chismosa que mas quieres- dijo la chica descaradamente.

-para tu suerte, que crees que hacias?- pregunto hermione.

-pues...yo...-no sabia como salir de esa- oh¡ esta bien, queria ver como reaccionaba harry.

-me lo imagine- dijo hermione mientras rodaba los ojos- que estas tramando ginny?

-yo? nada- mintio

-vamos, te conosco, al pobre hombre no le hablas durante dos meses y ahora llegas y le sonries- la chica la taladraba con la mirada.

-conformate con saber que no es nada malo- hermione la seguia viendo- vamos hermione, basta, anda acompañame por algo de comer.

y sin mas que decir por parte de las dos, salieron del lugar dirigiendose a la parte delantera del tren.

Draco se encontraba solo en un compartimiento del tren, para ser exactos en el que minutos antes habia "charlado" con la pequeña weasley, despues de una rato de estar pensando en lo sucedido los ultimos meses, se quedo dormido, con la cabeza recargada en el frio cristal de la ventana y unos mechones de cabello cayendole en la frente, desde que todo paso, no habia vuelto a dormir bien y en las pocas veces que lo habia conseguido su sueño se veia invadido de imagenes, sonidos, personas, su madre que lo dio todo para que el siguiera ay, su padre el cual aun se encontraba en azkaban, mortifagos, snape, dumbledore quien siempre creyo en el y que fue asesinado "por mi culpa" pensaba el chico cada que venia a su mente la imagen de aquel hombre, voldemort, ginny...weasley?

El chico se desperto de golpe, por un momento no recordo donde se encontraba, asi como no recordaba su sueño, pero cuando logro hacerlo se llevo una mano a la frente y miro a su alrededor, ahora recordaba donde estaba.

Habia un baul el cual tenia una inscripcion que decia:

PROPIEDAD DE GINNY WEASLEY.

A pesar de que la chica solo habia estado un par de horas encerrada en aquel frio lugar, eso habia bastado para que su aroma "a alguna flor" penso el rubio, se expandiera por el compartimiento.

-vamos draco, deja ya de pensar en esa- dijo el chico mas para si que para alguien en especial, pero la imagen de ginny volvio a su mente y en el rostro del rubio se dibujo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se hizo mas grande al recordar las palabras de la chica "harry ya no es mi novio", rapidamente la mente del chico comenzo a maquilar ideas, ese tipo de ideas que inconsientemente son deceos.

-no,no imposible, ademas es una weasley traidora a la sangre- y con esa idea el chico se volvio a quedar dormido.

**paso a paso, te olvidare…**

**paso a paso, a llorar no volvere…**

**paso a paso, tu imagen guardare…**

**paso a paso, lo imposible lograre…**

**y paso a paso, yo, el destino, los unire.**


	3. Negacion a una hermosa locura

**CAPITULO 3**

**Negacion a una hermosa locura**

Una sacudida hizo que Draco volviera a despertar.

Por fin habían llegado a la estación de hogsmeade.

El rubio tomo su tiempo, al fin y al cabo el salir del tren siempre era un lió, así que se quedo sentado un par de minutos mas, volvió su vista al baúl de cierta pelirroja ¿Dónde estarás Weasley? Se pregunto él.

Calculando que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido ya, se puso de pie aun pensando en Ginny, tomo la manija de la puerta y…

Todo paso tan rápido que lo único que pudo ver fue el techo del tren.

Draco tomo la manija de la puerta, pero antes de que hiciese cualquier movimiento, alguien ya había abierto bruscamente la puerta, entro rápidamente y había chocado con Draco.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que los dos terminaron en el piso…

-auch!...yo…yo…mi nariz!-se quejaba Ginny, el dolor no la dejaba ver con quien había chocado-yo…creí que estaba vació, lo siento mucho de verdad, perdón...estas…malfoy? que rayos crees que haces aquí?

Draco, quien también había recibido un buen golpe, trato de ponerse de pie, le dolía mucho la cabeza y al oír la voz de la pequeña Weasley sonrió, pero rápidamente recordó quien era ella y por sobre todo, quien era él.

-vamos Weasley, no seas escandalosa y déjame pasar-decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la frente

-pasar?-Ginny aun estaba aturdida por el golpe-pues pásale, o acaso ya olvidaste donde esta la salida?

-no, yo no- el chico se sentó-pero tu si

-de que ha…demonios como duele...-se quejaba desde el suelo, la chica aun no se había puesto de pie-…de que hablas?

-si serás…-el chico tomo aire, se estaba cansando de la situación- resulta que cuando chocamos tu fuiste a parar, justamente en la entrada y lógico estorbas el paso

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente y se hizo a un lado dejando la entrada libre, mas sin embargo Draco no se movió, quería "divertirse" un poco antes de salir. Ginny, al ver que este no se movía, decidió ignorarlo y con mucho trabajo comenzó a sacar su baúl, pero el peso de este, sumado al golpe que había recibido no ayudaban en mucho, y si agregamos el nerviosismo de Ginny al sentir la mirada del joven, el baúl saldría asta navidad. Cansada de eso dijo molesta.

-que? Ahora se te olvido caminar?-continuo tirando del baúl

-eres muy lenta Weasley, lo sabias?- el chico se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja se veía graciosa molesta.

-pues nadie te obliga a quedarte, así que ya te puedes ir-y volvió a señalar la puerta y Draco no se movió. Después de un incomodo minuto de silencio en el cual el rubio no paro de mirarla, hablo…

-así que, Potter y tu no salen mas- volvió a sentarse

"que acaso no te cansas dios?" pensó Ginny, "tienes que estarlo recordando cada, maldito y desgraciado día de mi vida?" (N/a: hey¡ no se alarmen, cualquiera hablaría así si te recordaran a tu ex a cada paso q das)

Al no recibir repuesta alguna continúo:

-que lastima, ya decía yo que no durarían mucho, y…como fue que terminaron?- Ginny no hablaba, pero había dejado de luchar por sacar su baúl, conteniéndose de golpear a malfoy-esta bien adivinare, tal vez por que tu no eras la única? No no lo creo, quizás…sí, otro acto heroico, o bueno esa es la excusa que el puso, tuvo que decir que te dejaba por que no quería que te pasara algo malo, pero en realidad ya no te quería y no sabia como decírtelo, espera, alguna vez te quiso?- ese comentario, solo ese, fue el que hizo explotar a la chica y con la voz impregnada de ira y odio hablo.

-y dime malfoy-comenzó-que se siente ser el culpable de la muerte del director? Que se siente ser un asesino? Que se siente tener como padre a un fracasado y como madre una víbora? Que se siente ser odiado por todos, eh?, supongo que nada o no, tal ves si se siente algo, debes sentirte como la basura mas grande del mundo y si no es así deberías, porque eso es lo que eres, basura- la chica se había puesto de pie y lo miraba furiosa, respiraba entrecortadamente.

Draco, a pesar de estar consiente de todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, le habían dolido sus palabras eh inexplicablemente no se atrevía a contradecirla, se puso de pie bruscamente, saco su varita, Ginny se asusto y acto seguido ella también saco la suya, se miraron fijamente, Draco apunto hacia el baúl de Ginny y este salio disparado.

-tu baúl Weasley, deberías darme las gracias, no se porque te ayudo o tal vez si, te ayudo por lastima-el joven salio del compartimiento dejando a Ginny sola, ella lejos de sorprenderse por la actitud de él, se enfureció mas, salio aprisa y al ver a Draco alejarse le grito…

Draco quien caminaba lentamente, pensaba en las palabras de Ginny y lo que habían provocado, recordó su cara y sonrió "sí, se ve graciosa" pensó, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-púdrete malfoy!- era Ginny, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Draco se dio vuelta para verla de frente, sonrió al verla enojada, y antes de seguir su camino le guiño un ojo.

La ira que Ginny sentía se desvaneció tan rápido vio a Draco sonreír y guiñarle un ojo, pero que rayos le pasa a ese? Se pregunto la joven mientras arrastraba su baúl fuera del tren.

-nó, no Ginny, él…él no hizo…"lo que hizo"-hablaba sola- lo que viste fue una alucinación, una secuela del golpe que te diste, sí! Eso el golpe, el golpe con…demonios- el rostro de aquel rubio le vino a la mente, a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar de ser Draco malfoy, Ginny no podía negar que era muy guapo y su sonrisa era encantadora-basta Ginny! No aprendes, de verdad no aprendes, deberías estar lo suficientemente loca para ver lo que viste…

-que bien, y que fue lo que viste-una vocecilla soñadora sonó a su espalda, lo que hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara

-luna! Me diste un susto de muerte- decía ella mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho

-lo siento, pero, que fue lo que viste que te hizo creer que estabas loca- pregunto la rubia.

-no estoy loca!- se alarmo

- a no?- luna la miraba inocentemente- entonces, por que hablabas sola?

-yo no hablo sola?- se apresuro a negar Ginny

-la negación es el primer signo- dijo luna

-signo? Signo de que?- pregunto Ginny confundida

-de locura- luna hablaba sin alterarse y Ginny, que no tenía ganas de hacer trabajar más a su cerebro opto por darle la razón.

-si, creo que tienes razón- uno de los coches se había parado frente a ellas- vamos luna, subamos- y minutos después se encontraban cruzando las rejas del castillo "al fin en casa" pensó la chica mientras veía por la ventana las altas torres y las luces del gran comedor.

**¿y como saber si estoy loc?**

**¿como saber que la cordura esta lejos de ser lo correcto?**

**¿como saber que lo correcto es estar loc?**

**¿como saber que estoy loc por ti?**

**¿como hacer para negar esta hermosa locura?**

**hola!!**

**ya son 2 reviews!! gracias a las dos maravillosas personas que dejaron esos dos maravillosos reviews!! y solo em queda decir "gracias" y por lo pronto nos leeremos cada semana, por cierto:**

**Domino: una vez vi tu nombre me acorde de ti, jajaja que chikito es el cibermundo, gracias por seguirme en y gracias por seguirme aqui en .**

**Y a todos los que han leido pero no han dejado review, que esperan!! es el tercer capitulo!! y como bien dicen, la tercera es la vencida, asi que quiero muchos muchos reviews!!**

**kisses. danyrose**


	4. Amigos, enemigos o algo mas?

Del techo colgaban los ya típicos estandartes de cada casa, y los colores amarillo, azul, rojo y verde acompañaban las pocas

Del techo colgaban los ya típicos estandartes de cada casa, y los colores amarillo, azul, rojo y verde acompañaban las pocas estrellas que las nubes dejaban ver en el techo del gran salón.

Cientos de velas, flotaban sobre las cabezas de los integrantes de cada casa y sus profesores, y el aire olía a deliciosa comida.

A pesar de lo ocurrido a finales del curso pasado, el ambiente se sentía relajado, y todos comían y charlaban alegremente, todos excepto un muchacho al final de la mesa de slytering.

Ginny se encontraba a mitad de su mesa, iba por su segundo plato ya que la comida del tren no ayudo mucho a calmar su apetito, charlaba animadamente con unas cuantas chicas de su curso y no paraba de reír.

Por primera vez en varios meses, se sentía a gusto, no podía negar que las miradas continuas de Harry la ponían nerviosa, pero a la vez le daba gusto saber que su plan iba bien.

Pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz, había tratado, sin muchos resultados, engañarse con respecto a lo sucedido en el tren, pero eso era algo que nunca se había imaginado por parte de un slytering y mucho menos si ese slytering era Draco Malfoy.

La chica se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba solo al final de la mesa y que no había tocado su plato en ningún momento, se le veía cansado y sus penetrantes ojos grises no brillaban como antes, _"pobre",_ pensó Ginny en ese momento y poso su vista en su propio plato, recordando como le había ayudado en el tren.

-¿tu que dices Ginny?- pregunto una chica de largo cabello negro.

-¿perdón?- la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que no había escuchado nada de la conversación-lo siento Ana, pero ¿que decías? (N/a: ana, nada que ver con JK, pero en la historia es amiga de Ginny)

-primero no te dejas ver en el tren y ahora estas en las nubes-replico su amiga- de verdad te afecto lo de Harr…

-¡Ana!- dijo alarmada la pelirroja, ella más que nadie, a excepción de Hermione, la conocía a la perfección y era por ese pequeño detalle que no le podía ocultar mucho.

-ya, calma, ya entendí-dijo Ana mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de calabaza-pero creo que deberías relajarte y tratar de distraerte, piensa en otra cosa o mejor aun en otro chico.

-Ana, basta quieres-le dijo Ginny algo cansada con el tema

-¿que tiene de malo pensar en otro chico?- decía ana inocentemente, aunque de inocente no tiene más que el nombre.

-nada, es solo que_…-"merlin, ahora que le digo para que me deje en paz"_ pensó la pelirroja

-¿es solo que, que Ginny?-insistía su amiga

-es solo que ya pienso en dos chicos y pensar en un tercero seria demasiado ¿no lo crees?- dijo Ginny sin pensar y al momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, un grave error.

-¡¡QUE!!- Ana no se había podido contener y esto lo dijo tan fuerte que medio mundo la estaba mirando.

-señorita Geert, le recuerdo que estamos cenando-era la profesora McGonagall, quien al escuchar el grito de la chica se dirigió rápido a donde ella se encontraba- si quiere gritar, hágalo, pero no aquí ni ahora, tal vez el próximo partido de Quidditch ¿le parece?

-lo siento profesora, no volverá a pasar- ana estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ginny y se había encogido tanto que ahora solo se le veían los ojos.

-eso espero- y dicho esto la mujer se marcho a su lugar.

-pues…-comenzó ana, quien no había olvidado las palabras de Ginny-vaya, estoy mas que segura de quien es el chico numero uno, pero y…el numero dos ¿quien es Ginny?

Ginny no estaba segura de si contarle o no a su amiga lo sucedido en el tren, "pudo haber sido mi imaginación" trataba de convencerse, pero aquella vocecita apareció nuevamente

"_Ginny, tu bien sabes que eso no fue ninguna alucinación",_ pero ana era su amiga y no podía hacerle eso, no podía desconfiar de ella, no podía desconfiar de la persona que la apoyo cuando termino con…

-¿te puedo contar algo que paso en el tren?- dijo la chica bajando la voz e inconscientemente mirando en dirección a aquel rubio.

-si, claro lo que sea- ana también había bajado la voz

-bueno, antes de empezar, el segundo chico en el que he estado pensando es...-la chica tomo aire, le costaba trabajo decirlo, era como tratar de decirle a una persona que solo le quedaba una hora de vida-es...Malfoy.

-¡¡QUE, QUE!!-grito Ana por segunda vez, la profesora McGonagall se abria paso entre las mesas.

-¡¡Geert!!-McGonagall estaba frente a Ana, quien ya se había preparado para el regaño-que acaso no entendió, o necesita una semana de detención para que le quede claro.

-¡NO!-volvió a gritar Ana, rápidamente bajo la voz-no, lo siento profesora, me deje llevar.

-es la ultima vez que se lo digo señorita, baje la voz-y después de esto la mujer se giro y camino aprisa a su asiento.

-pero que mujer tan escandalosa- decía Ana mientras veía como la profesora tomaba asiento.

-mira quien lo dice-dijo Ginny

-si como sea, pero…Malfoy, Ginny linda no es por ser mala amiga, ni nada por el estilo, pero-Ana volteo hacia la mesa de maestros y asegurándose de que McGonagall no la estuviera vigilando, tomo aire y dijo-¿estas loca?

-shhhhhh- Ginny miro hacia la mesa también-déjame explicarte.

-esta bien, escupe- decía ana mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-eso es asqueroso-ana iba a replicar pero Ginny simplemente la paso por alto- pues bien, en el tren…

Ginny le contó a su amiga lo sucedido en el tren desde el primer encuentro con Malfoy y su "amable" charla asta el guiño, cuando concluyo trato de engañarse nuevamente.

-pero probablemente lo imagine, es que no había comido nada y sabes como me pongo cuando no como, además estaba cansada, así que igual fue una "ilusión" ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny esperanzada a que su amiga le dijera que sí, que todo fue obra de su imaginación y que todo estaría bien, pero no, eso no fue lo que dijo.

-le gustas a Malfoy-fue lo único que dijo la chica, esperando la reacción de Ginny, que por cierto no fue buena.

-¿¡QUE!? ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, YO NO…-pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar su "queja" ya que la voz amplificada de la profesora McGonagall se sobrepuso a la suya.

-WEASLEY, GEERT, UNA SEMANA EN DETENCION Y VUELVO A OÍR UN GRITO MAS, SOLO UNO SEÑORITAS, Y LES JURO QUE SERÁ UN MES ¿ENTENDIDO?-hablo furiosa la mujer.

-entendido-dijeron las chicas al unísono

-tienes razón, pobre mujer, le afecta la edad- ante tal comentario Ana rió y Ginny le siguió, ya mas tranquila la pelirroja retomo el tema.

-ana, yo no le puedo gustar a Malfoy, eso es…es…-no sabia exactamente lo que era-…es imposible, de echo las palabras Ginny, Malfoy y gustar no suenan lógicas juntas.

-¿y tu como estas tan segura de que no le gustas?-insistió la chica.

-mira- Ginny no era muy paciente y su amiga lo sabia, sin embargo seguía insistiendo- la familia de Malfoy y la mía nunca se han llevado bien, a eso agrégale seis años de escuchar sus burlas y ofensas a mis padres y hermanos, ofensas a Hermione, ofensas a Harr…

-y eso que- "_dios ilumínala"_ pensó Ginny- lo pasado, pasado, como dice la canción.

-¿cual canción?- pregunto Ginny

-lo olvidaba, es una canción muggle, sin importancia- la chica hizo el ademán de espantar algo con la mano y continuo hablando- el punto aquí es que el pudo haber cambiado y como consecuencia le gustas.

-sí, y el calamar gigante es primo segundo de Umbridge- _"pero que dije" _pensó la chica y, ella y su amiga volvieron a reír.

-ya basta Ginny, tu le gustas y punto, si no me crees compruébalo tu misma-dijo Ana

-sí, claro voy me le planto y que quieres que le digas: hola malfoy por casualidad ¿te gusto?- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

-obvio no, pero si ay una forma, solo míralo-y la chica lo señalo con la mirada- tan triste, guapo, sexy y solitario, sin nadie que confíe en el.

-si eso ya lo vi, ahora dime, de que me sirve- decía Ginny sin apartar la vista de Draco, quien ahora veía al techo aburrido.

-amiga, deberías darle de comer mas seguido a tu ardilla, porque el día de hoy no esta trabajando muy bien- Ginny la miro y le saco la lengua como niña chiquita.

-bien este es el plan-decía ana animadamente- hazte su amiga…

-pero solo queremos saber si le gusto-dijo la pelirroja

-corrección, tú quieres saber si le gustas, además desde abajo se empieza- decía Ana como si comentara el clima- bien, hazte su amiga, gana su confianza y tarde o temprano el dirá todo.

Ginny la miraba incrédula, y luego miraba a Draco quien ahora estaba acostado en la mesa y por su rostro caían mechones de cabello de forma natural pero que le daban un toque sexy (N/a: ya se lo que están pensando, pero entiendan al chico /y a su escritora/ esta solito y nadie lo quiere, bueno si, Ginny, pero aun no se da cuenta en fin lean) tal vez si es buena idea, pero una idea la hizo cambiar de parecer.

-y si, si le gusto, el a mi no me gusta, si es guapo y sexy y…-Ginny cayo rápidamente al ver la mirada de su amiga- olvida eso, que va a pasar cuando sepa que si le gusto, en caso de que así sea.

-el te gusta- Ginny iba a gritar por segunda vez pero recordó su castigo y en un susurro dijo.

-a mi no me gusta Malfoy, y bien ¿que voy a hacer si de verdad le gusto?- trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-fácil- _¿fácil, fácil? Esta niña me esta volviendo loca_ repetía Ginny una y otra vez- mira si le gustas, síguele la corriente, o para que me entiendas divierte con el, y después déjalo, así pagara todas y cada una de las que te jugo-Ginny sonreía cruelmente y dijo:

-bien, me agrada tu plan- el brillo renovado en los ojos color avellana de la chica, reflejaban su sed de venganza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall amplificada les había indicado que era hora de ir a la cama.

-¿y cuando piensas comenzar?- pregunto Ana, las chicas se habían puesto de pie y caminaban entre el mar de gente hacia la salida.

-ahora mismo, nos vemos arriba- se despidió Ginny, corrió a la mesa y de una charola tomo una manzana, veía que Draco no se había movido de su lugar así que camino hacia donde el estaba.

Draco miraba a los alumnos pasar, incluyendo a los de su casa, había decidido salir al ultimo así evitaría todas esas miradas _"ahora comprendo al tonto de Potter"_ pensó distraídamente, por inercia saco la varita y comenzó a jugar con ella moviéndola de un lado a otro sin sentido.

Durante toda la cena había estado pensando en su madre, quien ahora por el bien de ella y Draco estaba oculta en algún lugar de Londres; su padre, un mortifago preso en Azkaban… "_un fracasado"…_recordó las palabras de Ginny y la rabia contenida comenzó a fluir.

En ese instante Harry, Ron y Hermione, pasaron frente a el y le dedicaron miradas del odio mas profundo, _"Potter"_ y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera imaginarlo un rayo de luz roja salio de su varita y se fue a impactar al cristal de la ventana que tenia atrás, el ruido de cristal cayendo fue tan fuerte que todos en la puerta se detuvieron a ver quien lo había causado, la voz de McGonagall se escucho a lo lejos.

-vamos, a sus salas comunes, aquí no hay nada que ver-decía y acto seguido fue hacia donde Malfoy.

-y bien señor Malfoy- decía la mujer

-lo siento, fue…fue…sin querer-decía él mientras veía como detrás de la profesora estaba Ginny, en el rostro del rubio se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿que es tan gracioso señor malfoy?- _"niños"_ pensó la bruja

-no, nada es solo que…-pero la profesora lo corto

-veinte puntos menos por el cristal roto y una semana en detención por burlarse de un superior- y sin más se dio media vuelta y camino y al encontrarse con Ginny le dijo.

-ya tiene quien le acompañe en sus castigos señorita Weasley- dijo

-genial-dijeron Ginny y Draco al unísono en un susurro.

En cuanto la profesora se fue Ginny camino hacia la mesa de slytering y se sentó frente a Draco, este la miraba incrédulo.

-¿que quieres Weasley?- dijo el chico, de verdad no tenia humor para lidiar con _"ella"_

-toma- le tendió la manzana y se puso de pie rápidamente- debes tener hambre después de no tocar el plato, además me ayudaste con mi baúl- Ginny había comenzado a caminar, Draco aun no procesaba bien la información sobre esto ultimo así que tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero Ginny ya había salido.

Draco salio rápidamente del gran comedor y vio como por el pasillo de la derecha una melena pelirroja se movía, era Ginny.

-¡eh, Weasley!-grito el rubio y Ginny volteo-gracias.

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos y sin pensarlo, solo siguiendo a sus instintos, la chica le dirigió una linda sonrisa y al igual que él, en el tren, le guiño un ojo.

-nos vemos en el castigo mañana, Malfoy- decía Ginny con una voz seductora, que ya había puesto en practica con varios chicos incluidos…había vuelto a caminar y se perdió de vista.

-hasta mañana-dijo Draco y acto seguido mordió la manzana que Ginny le había dado.

_¿Mi compañero de juego? Mi enemigo…_

_¿El reto? ser amigos…_

_¿El premio? Mil sonrisas, mil abrazos, mil besos y tu cariño_


	5. Sueños y señales

**CAPITULO 5. SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES**

Ginny corría velozmente escaleras arriba, en su mano llevaba un trozo de pergamino y en su rostro un par de lagrimas y una gran sonrisa.

Llego a un pasillo completamente vació, las pinturas la miraban extrañados y curiosos, pero la chica no tenía tiempo de explicar algo o de siquiera detenerse, giro a la izquierda y siguió corriendo, hasta su destino: una puerta de madera situada a un lado de la pintura de un hombre enseñando ballet a un par de trolls.

Al estar frente a la puerta, un nerviosismo raro en ella se apodero de todo su cuerpo, se estremeció al sentir el frió de la manija de la puerta y mas aun al ver salir luz por debajo.

Tomo aire y la abrió, y por un momento quedo cegada por la luz tan intensa que se veía en toda la habitación, cuando por fin logro ver, diviso un hermoso cuarto de paredes, piso y techo blancos, una gran chimenea de mármol al igual blanco y un largo diván color rojo, a un extremo de aquel mueble se veía una mesilla de finas patas plateadas y una base de cristal, sobre esta, habían dos copas, una botella de vino, un frutero y una linda rosa roja.

La chica no supo cuando o como, pero ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto, y con un par de fuertes brazos abrazándola por la cintura.

-hola- le susurro una voz a su oído, ella conocía esa voz- creí que no vendrías, linda.

-lo mismo pensé yo-dijo Ginny sin voltear a ver a la persona que le hablaba- pero, a que viene todo esto Harry- el chico la había girado rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se hincaba y miraba a Ginny.

-Ginny, yo…lo siento, fui un tonto al dejarte, perdóname, de verdad perdóname-decía Harry rápidamente, pero el repentino beso de Ginny lo callo, la chica se había hincado también y besaba a Harry como si ese beso fuera el ultimo.

-Harry- beso-no- beso- digas-beso- mas-beso- te perdono- el chico sonrió y beso a la pelirroja, los besos siguieron pero esta vez por el cuello y los hombros de la pequeña Weasley.

-Harry…-hablo Ginny algo nerviosa, imaginando lo que vendría si Harry continuaba besándola así.

-mmm?- el chico no paraba sus besos.

-Harry-dijo la chica armándose de valor.

-¿que sucede?- dijo el chico algo molesto.

-¿por que?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¿por que, que?- "ay Harry, siempre tan corto de luces" pensó ella

-¿por que asta este preciso momento Harry? ¿Por que esperaste tanto? ¿Que no sabes todo lo que he sufrido sin ti?- a pesar de que Ginny se sentía muy triste y desanimada, fue incapaz de derramar siquiera una lagrima.

-Ginny, preguntas porque y es mas que obvio, porque fui un tonto, porque te extraño y no puedo vivir sin ti, Ginny yo te amo, te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo, juntos como antes, ¿que dices?- pregunto finalmente Harry, Ginny aun estaba confundida y se sorprendió mucho cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-y…que pasa con…bueno…eso de salvar al mundo mágico y…v-v-Voldemort- "dije ¿Voldemort? Si, y ¿porque rayos no estoy temblando de miedo?" se preguntaba la chica, pero atribuyo su valentía al echo de que tenia al chico de sus sueños frente a ella hincado, rogándole perdón y… ¿sin camisa? ¿A que hora se quito la camisa?

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo, y aun no respondes si no quieres volver lo entenderé, se que todo este tiempo has sufrido y tal vez me guardes rencor por eso, pero de verdad me gustaría intentarlo otra vez-hablo el chico y ella no daba crédito a sus oídos, "¿_pero que diablos estas esperando niña?"_ era otra vez esa vocecita _"de rodillas,_ _pidiéndote perdón y sobre todo ¡sin camisa!" "y tu allí plantada como tonta papando moscas, muevete!"_

la chica se lanzo a el y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiese mañana (n/a: lo se, lo se, otra vez lo beso así, pero esperen y verán) y los besos siguieron, de alguna increíble e inexplicable manera la pequeña pelirroja ya se encontraba recostada en el largo diván rojo y a su lado se encontraba él, el chico mas famoso de todo Hogwarts, el mas lindo, apuesto y "muy bien proporcionado" pensó, del que ella se había enamorado desde pequeña, con el que asta ahora había pasado los mejores meses de toda su vida siendo su novia, el que estaba destinado a salvar a la comunidad mágica "y por sobretodo a mi" pensó pero esa vocecita que al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla disfrutar del momento volvió a hablar:

-"_ahora que lo mencionas, el nunca hablo de eso_"- dijo

_-_tal vez no lo hizo, pero Hermione me contó el porque de su decisión- una batalla se libraba en su mente mientras nuestro pelinegro libraba otra tratando de deshacerse de la blusa de la chica.

_-"tu bien sabes que te contó solo una parte, pero sin embargo y digas lo que digas, el te dejo, por razones tontas y su absurdo heroísmo, tu le dijiste que querías ir con el, ayudarlos y si el te amara como tanto dice hacerlo, te hubiese dejado acompañarlo, pero no fue así"-_ aquella molesta vocecita volvió a hablar

-pero el no se fue a ninguna parte y esta aquí conmigo, así que déjame en paz- el chico había pasado de sus labios a sus delicados hombros y de esto a su pecho.

_-has lo que quieras, pero que sea rápido porque llegas tarde a pociones- _y sin mas, la voz se "fue"

-pociones, pero si es de noche y…- "no puedes ser" pensó ella.

-¿Harry?- hablo la chica e inmediatamente el chico detuvo su juego y le sonrió

-¿que pasa?- pregunto él

-¿estoy soñando?- pregunto ella insegura

-¿soñando?- Harry comenzó a reír- claro que no Ginny- el chico se había puesto de pie- esto es tan real como tu, yo y Malfoy.

-¿¡Malfoy!?- la chica tomo la sabana y se cubrió rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía vestida y… "de donde salio esta sabana" algo raro estaba pasando.

-si, mira pregúntale a él si no me crees- el pelinegro señalo a un punto en al ventana y luego hablo- ¡hey, Malfoy! ¿Verdad que esto es real?

-si, es real- hablo el rubio desde la ventana- Weasley, mejor date prisa, Ana te espera fuera, quiere saber si descubriste si te gusto o no, y McGonagall quiere que desgnomisemos los jardines antes de que comience a nevar- ¿nevar? ¿Desgnomizar? ¿Malfoy? Sí, de verdad algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿y que tiene de malo que comience a nevar?- pregunto Ginny

-pues que olvide mi ropa en casa, Weasley, y no puedo andar desnudo en al nieve- dijo el chico mientras e acercaba a Ginny y esta se daba la vuelta rápidamente, Draco estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Ginny?- alguien la estaba llamado, pero ella no ponía mucha atención, estaba decepcionada, todo, completamente todo…

-¡¿Ginny?!-escucho nuevamente, pero su cerebro se había desconectado en ese momento.

-¡¡GINNY!!- la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero fue tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que paso.

Al darse vuelta se había caído de la cama, a la par que Ana le arrojaba un chorro de agua con la varita y se daba un golpe en la cabeza con la mesita de noche

Cuando abrió los ojos, solo veía el techo de la habitación, las cortinas de su cama y a ana que la veía asustada, todo había sido un sueño.

-¡Ginny! Lo siento…jajaja… de verdad lo siento…jajaja-después de ver caer a su amiga ana no pudo contener la risa, Ginny trataba de deshacerse de la sabana en la que se había enredado y ana rió mas fuerte-te…jajaja…¿te ayudo?

Ginny estaba furiosa.

-NOOO SI QUIERES DEJAME AQUÍ TIRADA EN EL SUELO, AL FIN Y AL CABO EL GOLPE NO DUELE NADA Y UNO SE LO PASA DE LO LINDO CUANDO A LAS…-volteo a ver su reloj de mesa- 7:30 DE L AMAÑANA LO DESPIERTAN CON UN CHORRO DE AGUA FRÍA EN LA CARA, ES MAS ANITA ACOMPÁÑAME-acto seguido la pelirroja tomo su varita pero antes siquiera de apuntar a su amiga, esta ya le había arrojado otro chorro de agua.

-¡¡ANA!!- gritó Ginny, se logro quitar las sabanas y ahora estaba de pie frente a su amiga y mas mojada que antes.

-jajaja…ya, ya, lo siento pero tu querías mojarme estamos a mano- decía Ana mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

-¡¡A MANO!!- grito la pequeña Weasley- ANA, NISIQUIERA TE TOQUE, COMO QUE A MANO, ANA QUE HACES... SUELTAME- su amiga la había tomado por los hombros y la empujaba directo al baño- ERES UNA…

Ana no pudo escuchar lo que era ya que, en cuanto Ginny estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño la chica cerro la puerta.

-si, si lo que digas- se había recargado en el marco de la puerta- ahora báñate.

-…YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA, ME DESPERTASTE DEL MEJOR SUEÑO DE MI VIDA, OH ANA YA VERAS- Ginny seguía gritando, pero Ana por fin puso atención a sus palabras.

-¿el mejor? Que soñaste Ginny, cuéntame- pidió su amiga, la puerta se abrió y Ginny se asomo y hablo mas calmada.

-no te pienso contar nada, si no me hubieses despertado así tal vez lo hubiese considerado, además es personal- y sin mas ni mas cerro la puerta.

-esta bien, no me cuentes-Ana sonreía traviesamente, el sonido de agua cayendo llego a sus oídos- pero la próxima vez trata de verte solo con un chico y no con dos- su comentario no había traído consecuencia alguna…aun- ya que no creo que todos se lleven tan bien con Harry o…Malfoy- la puerta se abrió por segunda vez y Ginny mas roja que su cabello y con espuma en este, se asomo.

-ni una palabra- la puerta se cerró por segunda vez, nadie dijo nada asta que Ginny salio y estuvo lista para bajar.

-y…-dudo Ana-Malfoy…

-Ana…

-¿le gustas?- pregunto su amiga mientras entraban en el gran comedor.

-te cuento después del desayuno- dijo la chica al ver a Harry a tres lugares de ella y a Malfoy entrando y sentándose al final de la mesa de slytering- me muero de hambre.

El desayuno paso sin alguna novedad, Ana había decidido no hablar sobre Malfoy o Harry en el transcurso del desayuno, pero no había abandonado la idea de interrogar a su amiga, Ginny por su parte pensaba en su sueño y lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-"creo que me pase" -pensaba nuestra pelirroja mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

-"no debí guiñarle un ojo ¿porque demonios le guiñe un ojo?"

-"ahora pensara que me gusta y es lo que menos quiero" "oh Ginevra, si serás tonta" "nisiquiera sé, porque hago esto"-la chica se atormentaba a cada momento- "yo, gustarle a Malfoy, eso es imposible y además ilógico"- y aquella insidiosa vocecilla que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, hizo acto de presencia.

-_pero míralo_- inmediatamente volteo a donde Malfoy, y lo vio en la misma situación que la noche anterior...- _tan...triste y solitario, tan atractivo, tan sexy, sin amigo alguno, y odiado por todos, creo que le faltan amigos y…amigas_- hablo la vocecilla.

-"tienes razón"-pensó la chica (n/a: eso de hablar consigo mismo es medio raro, pero a poco no les ha pasado?)

-"el esta solo...yo estoy sola...el no tiene amigos y yo necesito distraerme con algo, así que...¿que puede pasar?"-pensaba ella ingenuamente.

_**- - - - -¿que puede pasar?- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -los giros que da la vida- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -pero antes de que estos lleguen- - - - -**_

_**- - - - -la vida, aquella rara amiga- - - - - **_

_** - - - - -jugara un rato con ellos- - - - - **_

_** - - - - -total, ¿que puede pasar?- - - - -**_

-¿Ginny?- era Hermione, Ana se había ido.

-¿perdón?- la chica seguía hundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la castaña.

-mmm- "sí, seamos su amiga"- ¡Hermione!, lo siento estaba pensando, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pero ahora me tengo que ir, sabes se me hace tarde y tengo...-la chica busco su horario en la mochila pero se dio cuenta de que nisiquiera se los habían entregado.

-eso precisamente es a lo que vengo, tu horario Ginny- y la castaña le entrego un papel en el cual indicaba sus clases.

-¿ana? ¿La has visto?- pregunto Ginny consultando su horario

-si, pero se tuvo que ir por que tenia clase la primer hora- le explico Hermione.  
-gracias Herms, yo tengo libre la primera hora ¿que me dices tu?- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie con todo y cosas.  
-no, yo tengo transformaciones en 15 minutos- dijo ella, mientras volteaba a la mesa de profesores- McGonagall ya no esta, creo que debo darme prisa, bien Gin nos vemos mas tarde- dicho esto la chica se fue a donde Ron y ...él.

El sonido del timbre anunciando el fin de las clases de la mañana, hizo que Ginny reaccionara y saliera rápidamente del aula de pociones, casi corría por el pasillo, estaba que echaba chispas, por lo que Ana decidió no acercársele a menos que fuese por motivos de fuerza mayor.  
-maldita vieja bruja, maldito Snape, maldito Filch, maldito Potter, maldito Malfoy- murmuraba ella mientras entraba en el gran comedor, como por instinto la chica miro hacia la mesa de slytering y lo vio, ahí estaba malfoy sentado y también la miraba. Pareciera como si estuvieran dispuestos a asesinarse con la mirada, no se sabia quien estaba mas molesto.  
Al verlo, el hambre que sentía se borro por completo y la chica salio echa una fiera del gran comedor, Malfoy se puso de pie y la siguió.  
-¡¡Weasley!!-grito Draco.  
-¡¡muérete!!- grito Ginny sin voltear y siguió su camino.  
-¡por favor, madura y dame la cara!- grito este, comenzaba a exasperarse, sin embargo Ginny siguió su camino, no quería que se repitiera lo del despacho de McGonagall, Malfoy acelero el paso la tomo por los hombros y la volteo bruscamente, quedando frente a frente, Ginny bajo rápidamente la mirada.  
-mira, ya oíste a esa mujer, así que no nos queda de otra, yo no estoy mas contento con esto que tu, pero...Weasley ¡mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!-_ "como es que una chica puede ser tan difícil"_ pensó el rubio.  
-¡¡cállate, no eres nadie para darme ordenes, nadie, me oíste!!- grito ella, dándole por fin la cara y sonrojándose a tal grado que se confundía con el rojo de su cabello, _"demonios"_ pensó ella y retomo su camino.  
-_"se sonrojo"_-pensó Draco  
-¡¿que te pasa Weasley?!- él la siguió.  
-déjame en paz- decia ella sin aminorar el paso.  
-¡¿por que te sonrojaste?!-volvió a gritar el chico.  
-¡¡púdrete!!- _"porque tenia que recordar ese sueño_" pensó ella, Draco la alcanzo y camino a la par de ella.  
-¡oh! ya se, te gusto ¿verdad Weasley? si lo se, no puedo evitar ser tan atractivo- dijo el mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, Ginny se detuvo y lo vio sorprendida.  
-egocéntrico- fue la única palabra que pudo articular ella, pero dentro, en su mente no podía negar que el era muy guapo "_y sexy_" maldita vocecilla.  
-niña mimada-dijo el mientras emprendía camino, Ginny le siguió.  
-presumido- dijo Ginny.  
-caprichuda-dijo Draco.  
-te odio- dijo ella.  
-no más que yo- ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, quedando frente a frente, sus ojos irradiaban un calor inmenso capaz de quemar aquel corredor, ninguno de los decía nada, pero una furia capaz de pasar por pasión se extendía entre sus cuerpos.

-debes estar muriéndote de hambre- dijo por fin Draco en un susurro. Sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja, se estremeció, no sabia el por que, pero todo su cuerpo se había vuelto débil y el aroma del chico penetro sus fosas nasales impidiéndole pensar con claridad.  
-¿Qué?

-ten- Draco saco una roja manzana de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, aun no había roto en contacto visual con Ginny- no tocaste tu plato para nada- acto seguido dio media vuelta y retomo su camino, al momento en que sus ojos color plata dejaron de mirarla, Ginny sintió como si una bofetada de aire frío le diera de lleno en la cara. No pudo evitar seguirle con aquellos ojos color chocolate.

_**La más pequeña señal...  
La más pequeña sonrisa...  
El más ligero roce...  
O simples palabras...  
Todas y cada una son señales,  
señales de que todo marcha bien,  
de que la vida,  
aquella caprichosa amiga,  
va viento en popa.**_


	6. La manzana de la tentacion

**CAPITULO 6. LA MANZANA DE LA TENTACION**

_FLASH BACK…_

_Ginny había estado paseando por el colegio alrededor de media hora, a pesar de lo sucedido en la mañana, ahora se encontraba de muy buen humor, los jardines del colegio resplandecían al reflejo de los rayos del sol en el rocío que la fresca mañana había dejado en ellos, las aves cantaban alegremente; y el viento les hacia eco, al pasar por entre las hojas de los múltiples árboles; no había rastro alguno de la tormenta que había caído el día anterior; el lago se encontraba tranquilo y aquel viento que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, ahora jugaba con su largo y rojo cabello…_

_En definitiva ese seria un buen día…_

_-eh, tu! Weasley!- una voz ronca le estaba gritando, provocando que su modelo de día perfecto se fuera al suelo, era Filch, el conserje- Weasley!!_

_-no he sido yo- dijo la chica una vez estuvo frente al viejo hombre._

_-con que te pesa la conciencia eh Weasley?- dijo el, apuntándole con un dedo._

_-la verdad no, pero como siempre nos esta regañando por algo; fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir- la chica dijo todo esto sin mucha convicción._

_-y algún día los pillaré, a todos ustedes mocosos malagradecidos, y a ese alborotador de Peeves…- el viejo comenzó a ver de un lado a otro, como esperando que el poltergeist apareciera por alguna de las puertas._

_-si, algún día, pero ahora que sucede- no es que la pequeña Weasley fuera irrespetuosa pero Filch, era un caso excepcional._

_- es sobre tu castigo, lo cumplirás a partir del viernes después de la cena- el hombre sonreía con aire triunfal, como si lo que le esperaba a nuestra pelirroja, fuese lo mas cruel y despiadado que se le podía hacer a una persona- la profesora McGonagall quiere que la vean en su despacho después de la primer hora, allí les dirá lo que tienen que hacer- y sin mas, el conserje dio media vuelta y se fue._

_-"ay va mi día perfecto"- pensó la chica._

_-"vamos Ginny, podría haber sido peor"- la chica se daba ánimos, aunque conociendo a McGonagall las cosas si podían ser peor._

_Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que terminara la primera hora de clases, así que la chica se encamino al despacho de la profesora; no le sorprendió ver que había llegado antes que los "otros", ya que seguramente ana aun estaría en clase. La joven espero de pie junto a la puerta, cuando por fin la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escucho a lo lejos._

_-llega temprano señorita Weasley- Ginny levanto la mirada rápidamente y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la mujer no venia sola- pase por favor, usted también señor malfoy._

_Los dos chicos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora, sin siquiera mirarse, la mujer tomo asiento del otro lado, les miro por un momento y luego hablo:_

_-bien, hablemos sobre su castigo-comenzó- debido a varias circunstancias su castigo lo cumplirán a partir de este viernes, después de la cena, y cada viernes de los próximos dos meses…_

_-que!- dijo Draco- p…pero…_

_-nada de peros señor malfoy, ya se ha tomado la decisión, y no es necesario que hable con el jefe de su casa, ya que el estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que pasara las noches de cada viernes de los próximos dos meses, pasando a limpio algunos archivos del señor Filch- Ginny sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumo tan rápido como la mujer añadió- y todo esto lo hará con la ayuda de la señorita Weasley, claro esta._

_-pero profesora, yo…con el…y que sucede con ana?- pregunto la pelirroja desesperadamente._

_-la señorita Geert cumplirá su castigo con el profesor Snape- aclaro._

_-y por que no puede cumplirlo junto conmigo?- pregunto Ginny._

_-es un castigo señorita Weasley, no un rato de ocio- el día perfecto de Ginny había traspasados los suelos de Hogwarts para llegar al mismísimo infierno- bien, no se diga mas, tienen alguna pregunta?_

_-tendré que hacer las rondas los viernes- dijo malfoy sin apartar la mirada del suelo._

_-lamento decirle que si, señor malfoy- respondió- algo mas? No? Bien pueden irse._

_La mujer se puso de pie y salio rápidamente, mas sin embargo los dos chicos se quedaron sentados, asimilando la idea de verse las caras durante dos meses; cuando por fin Ginny estuvo lista, se puso de pie, pero Draco también lo había echo quedando así los dos frente a frente. Lo que la pelirroja había estado evitando por más de veinte minutos sucedió:_

_Al quedar frente a frente su mirada se cruzo con la del rubio, recordándole todo lo sucedido en su sueño y la situación en la que había soñado al chico, Ginny enrojeció tanto que sintió arder su rostro._

_Draco logro notar esto y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes siquiera de hacer uno de sus ácidos comentarios, Ginny ya había salido del despacho echa una bala._

_-maldito sueño- murmuraba, mientras subía las escaleras- ahora malfoy pensara que me gusta, cuando a mi no me gusta ni en lo mas mínimo- "tan segura estas" era esa vocecilla otra vez- tu cállate- dijo la joven sin pensar en el echo de que estaba peleando con alguien que siempre iba a ganar… su conciencia._

_-hablando sola Weasley?- era Draco._

_-déjame en paz- "y este de donde salio?" pensó la chica_

_-no quiero, me divierto molestándote- dijo el rubio, el sabia a lo que se atenía al hacer enojar a la pequeña Weasley, pero era un riesgo que le gustaba afrontar, lo que no sabia es que ese día no era el mejor en la vida de la chica._

_-ya…si, bien por ti malfoy, pero resulta que no soy juguete de nadie, me oyes?- la chica evitaba mirarlo- así que ve a divertirte con otra, como por ejemplo la víbora de tu novia, Pansy._

_-esa no es mi novia- aclaro el joven._

_-cierto, lo olvide, quien podría querer a un asesino- dicho esto la pelirroja camino lejos de el, dejándolo mas solo de lo que el podía estar._

_END FLASH BACK…_

Ginny se había quedado sola en el pasillo, ya malfoy se había perdido de vista, y ella sentía la manzana en sus manos, coloco la fruta a la altura de sus ojos y vio como el rojo intenso de esta la invitaba a probarla; la chica mordió la manzana y noto su dulce sabor recorriéndole la garganta. La chica miro nuevamente la fruta y sonrió ampliamente, para después seguir comiendo.

A lo lejos un rubio miraba aquella escena y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquella pelirroja…

"es linda" pensó, poco después siguió su camino.


	7. Planeando nuestra amistad

**CAPITULO 7**

**Planeando nuestra amistad**

_Por que será que cuando algo desagradable nos espera el tiempo corre tan rápido?_

_Acaso nos quiere ver sufrir o acaso tiene algo planeado para nosotros?_

_Y que tal si ese plan no puedes esperar mas?_

_Y es por eso por lo que el tiempo corre y corre asta llegar a aquel lugar…_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana había llegado a su fin y con esto el castigo de aquella rara pareja.

Para asegurarse de que aquella escena con malfoy no se repitiera, a lo largo de la semana Ginny había procurado no toparse con aquel par de ojos grises; por lo que bajaba a desayunar mas temprano y en las inevitables comidas se sentaba de espaldas a la mesa de las serpientes. Se preguntan que sucedía a la hora de la cena? En realidad no pasaba nada, ya que ambos estaban demasiado cansados para intimidarse o esconderse.

El viernes a la hora de la cena, nuestra pelirroja había olvidado el cansancio y había vuelto a su labor de "no mires a malfoy". Le aterraba la idea de pasar un par de horas cumpliendo un castigo con la persona que menos apreciaba en el mundo y más si cada que lo veía a la cara se sonrojaba hasta adoptar el rojo de su cabello. La chica estaba pensando en todo esto cuando un chico le llamo.

-Ginny- "que linda voz" pensó ella- Ginny!- "me es conocida"- ¡¡Ginny!!

-¡¿perdón?!- la chica salio de su ensimismamiento y volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, se llevo una sorpresa al tener el rostro de Harry a tan solo un par de centímetros- ¡Harry, me asustaste! Sabes, si quieres besarme no necesitas hacer eso- el chico se sonrojo.

-n no…yo no…olvídalo, es solo que tenemos rato llamándote pero estas como…ida, en otro mundo- el joven movió los brazos en el aire con el ademán de espantar una mosca- ¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-si, estoy bien- respondió la pequeña Weasley, pero al parecer algo en su expresión la delataba.

-¿estas segura? ¿Algo te preocupa?- insistió

-estoy bien Harry- la chica sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico, el cual estaba perplejo ante tal acción- ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a cumplir mi castigo con Malfoy…-la chica se puso de pie…

-cuídate- dijo Harry casi en un susurro, un susurro que la joven alcanzo a escuchar.

Ginny se acerco le miro a los ojos, sonrió complacida (aun no había olvidado su plan con respecto a Harry) y sin ningún remordimiento, sin importar que el gran salón estuviese lleno de gente, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos grises le veían atento a cualquier movimiento… se acerco mas al chico y lo beso, rápida y fugazmente, pero lo beso.

- lo haré- la chica se dio media vuelta pero antes de dar paso alguno agrego- duerme bien, Harry.

La pelirroja caminaba satisfecha ante la reacción de Harry, sabía muy bien que no debería hacerlo, pero el orgullo era más grande que su voluntad. Y a pesar de eso, la chica estaba contenta, se sentía como en una burbuja de felicidad; sentir los calidos labios de su:

"ex-novio" junto a los suyos nuevamente de verdad parecía ser un sueño…

-por que lo besaste- esa voz, esa fría voz.

-¿celoso, malfoy?- la chica sonreía ampliamente, no volteo a donde Draco.

-¿del cara rajada? Jajaja-el rubio la había alcanzado, caminaba a su lado- no lo creo Weasley, serás una de las mas guapas de Hogwarts, pero a mi no me mueves ni un pelo.

-cierto, tu no tienes sentimientos, como podría provocar algo en ti- la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny seguía fija a pesar de las frías palabras que salieron de su boca.

-no me provoques Weasley- dijo Draco

-no te metas en lo que no te importa- la chica se detuvo en seco y se puso de frente a Draco- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Harry no es tu problema, vive tu patética y asquerosa vida de asesino y déjame vivir la mía ¿entendido?

Draco se había quedado helado, las palabras de la chica le habían dolido, no sabía por que, pero así eran las cosas. La tomo de ambos brazos y la arrojo a la pared, antes de que Ginny pudiese sacar su varita Malfoy ya la tenía acorralada y le encajaba la varita en las costillas. Ginny sabia que había ido demasiado lejos.

-cállate Weasley, cállate o…

-o que malfoy ¿me vas a matar como lo hiciste con Dumbledore?- a pesar de estar aterrada la chica hablaba tranquilamente.

-yo no lo mate, no soy un asesino- dijo Draco, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-mentiroso- fue lo único que la pelirroja pudo decir. Sentía como el pecho de malfoy subía y bajaba al respirar, percibía su aroma, veía el gris de sus ojos. Ginny bajo rápidamente la mirada y antes de que pudiese siquiera ocultarlo, se sonrojo. "_estupido sueño"_

_-"se sonrojo"-_ pensó Draco. El chico bajo la varita y sonrió.

-¿por que te sonrojas Weasley?- pregunto él

-no me sonroje- decía Ginny aun sin levantar el rostro

-y el mentiroso soy yo jajaja-el chico reía.

-podrías callarte y quitarte, esto es molesto y…asqueroso-decía Ginny mientras forcejeaba para quitarse a Draco de encima.

-a mi no me parece molesto, a decir verdad-el chico se acerco mas a ella, aspirando su aroma, admirando sus finas facciones, sintiendo su suave piel al tomarla por el cuello- esto es muy agradable - susurro a su oído.

Ginny sintio como un escalofrio le recorria por la espalda y como si el sonrojarse ante Malfoy no fuese suficiente levanto la mirada para fijar sus ojos color avellana en los de aquel chico.

Y sin pensarlo, sin analizar siquiera la situacion, Draco se acerco mas y mas a ginny asta quedar a unos cuantos centimetros de sus rojos labios, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando solo seguia sus instintos.

-creo que tienes razon weasley- hablo seductoramente rozando sus labios.

-de que estas...-Draco le corto a mitad de la frase, con un pequeño y tierno beso.

Y como si la vida del rubio dependiera de volver a sentir esos labios, tomo a Ginny por el cuello y la acerco a el bruscamente.

Se besaban como si quisieran deshacerse los labios ante cada mordida, como si el odio que el uno sentia por el otro pudiese demostrarse con ese beso, como si la indiferencia mereciera tal castigo, como si el dolor provocado por las muchas palabras dichas fuese transformado a pasion, a fuego, a veneno, a amor.

Draco no sabia porque lo hacia, pero en realidad no le importaba, ya que estaba disfrutando al maximo.

Ginny por su parte, sabia quien era aquel chico, sabia de donde provenia, sabia que era aquel que la insultaba, aquel que la trataba mal, aquel que disfrutaba con el sufrir de su familia y amigos, sabia...sabia...

-¿por que?- dijo la chica una vez se hubo separado tan bruscamente de el.

-no lo se- dijo él. En verdad no sabia porque, pero le habia gustado, el sabor de sus labios, lo suave de su piel, su lindo rostro...

- McGonagall nos espera- dijo ella friamente. No es que no le importara lo sucedido anteriormente, pero no sabia como reaccionar. En su interior se libraba una batalla una parte de ella queria tomar al chico porla corbata y arrojarlo a la primer aula vacia, para asi poder terminar lo que habian comenzado (n/a: lo se, solo fue un beso, pero es un beso de Draco Malfoy!!) y su otra parte, la parte mas razonable le decia que controlara sus hormonas y pensara en lo que era mejor.

-¡¡que!!- dijo el una vez la chica comenzo a caminar dejandolo atras. De verdad no la entendia; eso y el echo de que era la primer mujer en "rechazarlo" de esa forma- ¡¿asi...y nada mas weasley?!- Ginny no dijo nada y siguio su camino. Draco le siguio en silencio, pero algo le decia que no le era tan indiferente a la chica y su cabeza comenzo a maquilar un plan, un plan no muy diferente al de nuestra pelirroja.

-seamos amigos- dijo el una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora.

-¿que pretendes, Malfoy?- pregunto ella mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-nada, solo seamos amigos- dijo el- solo eso , amigos- al ver que la chica no decia nada agrego- ya sabes de esos que se platican los sucesos acontecidos en sus tontas y pateticas vidas, aquellos que bromean y se rien hasta de como el calamar gigante se come a un profesor, y todas esas cosas- termino el quedandose sin aire...Ginny sonreia, ya que nunca creyo escuchar a Draco Malfoy bromeando- que dices

-creo que tu concepto de amigo no estas muy bien definido, pero esta bien Malfoy, seamos amigos- dijo ella, temiendo por sus deciciones.

-y ahora que weasley, te cuento mi vida o...- Draco no pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta del despacho se abrio, dejando ver a una mujer alta y de semblante duro.

-siganme- pidio la profesora McGonagall. Los chicos le siguieron en silencio

-ayudaran al señor filch a ordenar estos papeles, creo que son registros de los castigos aplicados a los alumnos. Deberan transcribirlos y acomodarlos por fecha y todo esto sin magia, espero se comporten- les advirtio la mujer- volvere en un par de horas- y sin mas ni mas, se fue, dejando sola a aquella pareja de "amigos"

-Creo que debemos comenzar- dijo ginny al ver las pilas de cajas llenas de archivos inservibles sobre travesuras y castigos.

-creo lo mismo- dijo el dirigiendole una sincera y nunca antes vista sonrisa.

_Amigos...solo eso...amigos...amigos jugando a mentirle al amor_


	8. No

**CAPITULO 8. NO**

El castigo había resultado tan aburrido como los dos chicos habían imaginado. Todo se había limitado a transcribir travesuras y castigos tontos. Pero hubo un momento en especial que vale la pena mencionar, ya que es la primera prueba de nuestro sexy rubio frente a la pelirroja.

**FLASH BACK………………………..**

-Weasley, castigo doble- recitaba Ginny mientras transcribía uno de los miles castigos impuestos a sus bromistas hermanos.

-cuantos llevábamos?- pregunto el rubio "amigo" de la chica.

-perdí la cuenta cuando íbamos en el 25- dijo Ginny aburrida

-cuantos hermanos tienes Weasley?- a cualquiera que conociera a Draco Malfoy le sorprendería tal pregunta, ya que un Malfoy no solía preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa que estuviera fuera de su mundo de 2x2 metros. Por su puesto la pequeña Weasley no fue la excepción.

-pues, siete- dijo ella, pero sin poder contenerse dijo- Malfoy, esto es raro para mi, nunca, nunca de los nuncas, me imagine teniendo una charla tranquila y sin insultos contigo; y mucho menos si el tema central es sobre mi familia.

-somos amigos no? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se cuentan cosas, hablan sobre su familia, critican a los maestros y comparten cosas como los castigos o los paseos por el lago- "en definitiva ese no es Draco Malfoy" pensó Ginny, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-pues si, eso hacen los amigos.

-bien, aclarado el punto, dices que tienes 7 hermanos yo solo conozco a 5, quienes son los otros dos?- dijo Draco, Ginny sonreía complacida

-Si, uno trabaja para Gringots, Bill- le contó- y el otro es Charly, el trabaja en Rumania con los dragones.

-no te ofendas Weasley, pero son muchos hijos no crees.

-lo se- la chica sonreía aun- pero de cierta forma te acostumbras y aun que todos son hombres, ay una ventaja en eso, que es la de tener tu propia habitación.

-ya veo- dijo Draco

-y tu, tienes hermanos?- pregunto Ginny mientras se agachaba para tomar otra caja con papeles, pero al levantar la mirada noto como el rostro del joven se ensombrecía.

-no, en mi casa solo somos mi madre, y yo, mi padre esta en Azkaban, lo recuerdas- dijo el tristemente.

-si- Ginny se sentía tremendamente mal, por el chico. Después de todo podía intentar ser su amiga.

Después de aquel incomodo momento ambos continuaron trabajando en silencio.

Draco se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre los hermanos y una familia mas grande, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había preguntado a sus padres por tener un hermano o hermana, a decir verdad nunca se había preocupado por algo que no fuese el y el.

Pero la voz de Ginny recitando un castigo mas lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Potter- susurro la chica.

-que pasa con San Potter?- pregunto Draco.

-es un castigo, de Harry- la chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-uno mas uno menos, déjalo ya Weasley- el chico no podía evitar irritarse ante el echo de que Ginny prestara tanta atención a la mención del apellido Potter.

-quiero, pero no puedo dejarlo- "yo dije eso?" pensó la chica al darse cuenta de cómo se abria ante Draco.

-lo amabas no es así?- pregunto el sin pensar.

-si- una lágrima corrió libre por su blanca piel. Draco se sentía furioso, creía que Harry no merecía las lágrimas de la joven.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y lentamente se acerco asta donde Ginny, la chica levanto la mirada y lo vio frente a ella, se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de Malfoy. Este no sabia que hacer.

-vamos, el no merece tus lagrimas, rostro tan hermoso no debe ser adornado de esta forma- "me estoy volviendo cursi" pensó el chico, pero no podía evitarlo, era el efecto de tener a Ginny tan cerca- tu rostro- tomo a la chica delicadamente haciendo que esta levantara la mirada- debe estar adornado con sonrisas- el joven seco unas cuantas lagrimas- alegría- acomodo un mechón de cabello, pero al sentir el roce de la piel suave de ella, se estremeció- y dulces y calidos besos…- esto ultimo fue mas un susurro ya que sus labios se encontraban tan cerca que no pudo evitar besarla como momentos antes lo había echo.

Ella le correspondió, a lo que él intensifico el beso, adentrándose en su boca, volvían a hacerlo, volvían a matarse con los labios, volvían a robarse el aliento, volvían a la verdad para después caer en mentiras.

-"no"- pensó Ginny, no podía, no debía, tenia que recordar quien era y lo que el era, su amigo.

-no- dijo ella alejándose violentamente de Draco.

-tranquila- dijo Draco.

-que quieres? Por que haces esto? Por que me tratas bien?- lo bombardeo con preguntas- Malfoy…

-yo solo quiero ser tu amigo…

-los amigos no se besan!!- le espeto ella- por que lo haces, que ganas?

-nada, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo es todo, perdón por lo del beso, ni siquiera yo se porque lo hice- la chica lo miraba incrédula- por favor perdóname, seamos amigos.

-no!!

-por que te molesta que te trate bien?- pregunto Draco algo triste ante la reacción de Ginny.

-por que? Eres tu! – lo señalo- el mismo que me mira mal, que insulta a mis amigos y familia, el que me confunde, no quiero que me trates bien, aléjate de mi- la chica había hablado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Sin embargo Draco si lo había echo por lo que dijo lo siguiente:

-esta bien, me alejo de ti, pero no voy a dejar de tratarte bien, no puedo hacer eso- dicho esto el chico salio de la sala dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca.

hola a todos!! no recuerdo haber dejado un comentario antes, pero si lo hice q bien i si no, bueno este es el primero

muchas gracias a todos los que me dejais un review son mui lindos

i bueno, decirles que tratare de actualizar cada semana, tengo la historia mui avanzada (en total llevo 15 capitulos) asi q tienen historia para rato!!

i pues recordar a todo el q lee i no deja un review, no tardan nada, me haran muy feliz con su review i asi me daran motivos para seguir

bueno me fui por las ramas

saludos a todos

besos

danyrose


	9. Del cielo al suelo

Después de aquella muy movida primer semana de clases, las demás se volvieron, aburridas.

Los profesores no dejaban de mandarles deberes y Ginny no se podía librar de sus "incómodos" castigos en compañía de Draco.

Por mencionarlo, y solo por eso, diremos que los siguientes castigos fueron…….. Patéticos.

Las casi 5 horas que pasaron encerrados copiando estupidos documentos no sirvieron para romper el hielo entre aquel par de flamas apagadas. Ginny se limitaba a no voltear a donde Draco; y Draco se limitaba a comérsela con la mirada.

A pesar de que, y no podemos negarlo, le había gustado todo lo vivido en esa primer semana, ella se mentía con respecto a los besos y caricias del joven, y por lo tanto decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. Que chica tan considerada y mentirosa.

Por su parte, Draco, aun seguía confundido y sí, solo. Los de su casa insistían en no hablar con el "asesino" de su "no muy querido director", y aun que eso no le importaba del todo al joven, no podía evitar sentirse rechazado y obviamente, solo. Y si a eso le agregamos el echo de que Ginny no hubiese hablado con el en las ultimas semanas le hacia sentirse peor aun.

No sabia porque, pero la extrañaba.

Ya sé, solo fue una semana, que va, fue menos de una semana y solo dos besos, pero aun así ya extrañaba, su aroma, sus labios, su voz, sus ojos…

Draco Malfoy extrañaba a Ginny Weasley.

El último viernes del mes de Septiembre, Ginny caminaba a la oficina de Filch, estaba cansada y hambrienta, no había tenido oportunidad de ir a cenar, ya que se había quedado dormida. Caminaba lo más lento que le era posible, no tenía ganas de pasar las próximas horas copiando y copiando y copiando; además de que no quería ver a Malfoy. Tenia el ligero presentimiento de que, cuando esta se encontraba de espaldas o con la mirada baja, "alguien" la observaba.

¿Quien seria?

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta, un gran bostezo salio de su boca…

-¿cansada, Weasley?- "_Malfoy_" pensó la chica. Draco se había colocado a un lado de ella frente a la puerta. La chica iba a abrirla cuando Malfoy se interpuso y tomo la manija.

-con permiso-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-creo que deberías dormir un poco mas- _"idiota_" murmuro.

-que agresiva, yo solo quería ser caballeroso- y abrió la puerta dejándole el paso libre.

-si muy agresiva, así que si no quieres que te muerda o peor aun te arroje un maleficio, deja de ser caballeroso- dijo ella antes de entrar.

-¿por que te molesta que te trate bien?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

-ya te lo dije- Ginny decía esto mientras se sentaba y comenzaba con su trabajo.

-¡ya! Esa es una excusa tonta, "_por que soy Draco Malfoy_", eso que tiene que ver Weasley, las personas cambian.

-no, las personas nunca cambian, lo que cambia son las situaciones, es por eso que no te creo cuando me hablas, o cuando dices ser mi amigo, o cuando me be…-la chica guardo silencio rápidamente, aun no admitía el echo de haberse besado con el que ahora la veía sonriente.

-anda dilo, cuando te beso- el joven se acerco y tomo asiento a su lado. Comenzó a trabajar también.

-como sea- se había sonrojado- el punto es que no te creo, así que si quieres que eso llegue a pasar debes hacer muchos meritos- ¿recuerdan lo de la segunda oportunidad? Bueno aquí esta.

-eso quiere decir que seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no Weasley?- dijo el.

-pues si, algo así- ella por fin levanto la mirada.

-¿algo así? ¿A que te refieres?

-a que, como tu dijiste, los amigos platican los sucesos acontecidos en sus tontas y patéticas vidas, bromean y se ríen asta de como el calamar gigante se come a un profesor, bla bla bla…

-que elocuente eres- Draco rió, Ginny nunca lo había oído reír.

-cállate, lo que quiero decir es que según tu concepto de amistad, no me has contado nada sobre los "sucesos acontecidos en tu tonta y patética vida"-recito ella.

-primero que nada Weasley, mi vida no es ni tonta ni mucho menos patética- comenzó a hablar

-yo solo reitero lo que tu dijiste…

-no es patética por que te tengo como mí amiga y por lo pronto eso me basta- Ginny se sonrojo más que antes y el chico satisfecho por el efecto logrado, continuo.

-y segundo, si no te he contado nada es por que me evitabas y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de preguntar no lo hiciste.

-si te evite, es por que aun estaba molesta por lo que hiciste- dijo ella con decisión

-pues cuando te bese no parecías muy molesta- _"estupido",_ la chica necesitaba mas sinónimos para el nombre de Malfoy, ya no le bastaba con decir estupido o elitista.

-mira, déjalo ya, lo que paso paso y punto- Draco sonreía- así que háblame de tu vida.

-cambias demasiado rápido de tema- ella lo miro cansinamente- pero esta bien, mi vida, pues yo nací un día no hace muchos años, no se si lo notaras pero aun soy joven y sexy.

-jajaja- Ginny rió ante su comentario.

-¡que! ¿Acaso no lo soy?- el joven sonrió mientras hacia una pose digna de un top model.

-pues joven si eres, pero sexy…jajaja-Ginny aun reía, como es que él, Draco malfoy, podía llegar a ser tan "agradable" ¿agradable?

-lo que pasa es que soy mas sexy que Potter, es por eso que no lo quieres admitir- por primera vez, el apellido Potter, no causo nada en Ginny.

-no, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de Harry, eso es absurdo- Ginny continuo copiando.

-pues puede que tengas razón…pero aun así soy mas sexy que Potter, mira- y acto seguido el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer poses, como ya dije dignas de un top model.

Ginny se partía de la risa, así que prefirió bajar la mirada.

El chico comenzó a bailar de una manera muy sensual, pero Ginny no levanto la mirada hasta escuchar el sonido de una grabadora y cantar a Draco.

-_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love…_- cantaba el mientras iba a por Ginny y la tomaba de la mano para que se parara a bailar.

-que…jajaja…¿que haces?- pregunto ella aun riendo.

-canto y bailo- dijo el sonriente

-eso ya lo se pero…

-me divierto y cometo estupideces, de las cuales en un futuro nos reiremos, ¿que no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?- Ginny por fin se había puesto de pie y lo veía bailar divertida.

-si…jaja…eso hacen los amigos, pero no me vas a convencer bailando "I'm too sexy, de Right Said Fred- dijo ella.

- ¿a si que es de Right Said Fred? Vaya, no lo sabia…aclarado el punto, vas a bailar conmigo o me vas a dejar haciendo el ridículo a mi solo- Draco seguía bailando.

-tenemos que copiar es…

-_I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yea on the catwalk…._vamos Weasley- rogo el joven.

-debo estar loca- acto seguido la chica comenzó a bailar.

Ambos se divertían, se divertían como nunca lo hubiesen imaginado, era extraño estar bailando con Draco y mas extraño aun que el bromeara en algún momento.

A poco de que la canción terminara Malfoy se acerco a ella y comenzó a bailar muy, pero muy cerca, lo que provoco, para variar, que Ginny se sonrojase y un ataque de risa nerviosa la invadiera.

Pero todo esto ceso, al oír la voz de la profesora McGonagall…

-¿¡pero que es esto!?- pregunto exaltada ante tal "exhibición"

Los dos chicos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Y mientras la profesora los regañaba y decía cosas como "indecente" "fuera de lugar" " 20 puntos menos" "dos semanas mas de castigo" y " callen ese maldito aparato", ambos pensaban que esa era un historia para contarse a los nietos.

Después de 20 minutos de oír los regaños de aquella mujer y en cuanto esta salio del cuarto, ambos se desternillaron de risa. Continuaron con su trabajo "tranquilamente" pero cada dos por tres a Draco se le ocurría cantar "I´m too sexy" y eso creaba un descontrol en Ginny.

-entonces, ¿quien es mas sexy?- pregunto Draco después de unos minutos de silencio.

-ya cállate- dijo Ginny aun sonriente.

Y así fue como el castigo del día termino, Ginny caminaba sonriente hacia su sala común, mientras Draco comenzaba con sus rondas como prefecto. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando un Ron algo agitado la alcanzo.

-¿Ginny que haces fuera a estas horas?- pregunto el

-estaba cumpliendo mi castigo con malfoy- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿por que sonríes?- volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el seño

-por que soy feliz- dijo ella sin pensar en sus palabras.

-pues no lo vas a estar mucho después de lo que te diga- ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-¿que sucede?- la sonrisa del rostro de Ginny se borro tan rápido escucho a su hermano.

-es Harry- soltó el

-¿que pasa con Harry?- no importaba todo lo sucedido antes con Harry, no importaba que la hubiese dejado, ella lo quería y por eso se preocupaba- ¿le paso algo? ¿Esta herido? ¿Donde esta? ¡Ron! Y si voldem…

-no!! Ginny calmate- le dijo el chico- Harry esta bien, o eso creo, no esta herido y por favor no menciones el nombre de ya-sabes-quien.

-lo siento, ¿que pasa con Harry?

-se va- dijo Ron

-eso ya lo se, me lo dijo el año pasado en el funeral de Dumbledore- no entendía el porque esa noticia debería ponerla triste, ella ya lo sabia y vivía con esa información día a día.

-si pero, Hermione también va…

-Hermione, pero…

-y yo…yo también voy con ellos Ginny- Ron bajo la mirada, Ginny lo veía expectante, como esperando que mucha gente saliera de los lados y gritara ¡caíste! Pero no, no fue así.

-ya me lo imaginaba así, Harry es tu amigo, nunca lo dejarías solo- lagrimas, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ella no lloraba por el echo de que Harry se fuera y se llevara con el a Ron y Hermione, lloraba por que se había dado cuenta de que ella, ella no podía evitarlo; por que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a aquel pelirrojo, por que se había dado cuenta de que ella, nunca, nunca, tendría un amigo como lo eran Ron y Hermione. Que afortunado era Harry.

-estaremos bien Ginny, no llores- el chico sonrió y seco sus lagrimas.

-¿pero, y si Voldemort los encuentra?- pregunto ella ingenuamente. Ron dudaba que su hermana entendiera del todo cual era el motivo por el cual se iban.

-Ginny, tú y yo sabemos que eso pasara, tarde que temprano pasara, no podemos evitarlo, es nuestro destino…

-tu destino no es morir Ron!!- grito ella, era frustrante no poder hacer algo para evitar la partida de su hermano y sus dos amigos- no lo es, ni el de Harry o Hermione!!

-no moriremos Ginny, cálmate por favor- su hermano la miraba severamente.

-cuando parten- pregunto la chica.

-no lo se, Harry no ha dicho la fecha pero lo mas probable es que sea después de Halloween

-iré con ustedes- dijo Ginny decidida, pero…

-no- una voz sonó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-yo también quiero luchar!!- le grito Ginny.

-dije que no Ginny, no vendrás con nosotros- reitero la voz.

-que, acaso crees que es igual a decir "Ginny no podemos seguir juntos", claro que no Harry.

-Ginny, no quiero discutir sobre esto otra vez, dije que no iras, te quedaras en Hogwarts, sana y salva- Harry bajo la larga escalinata, se le veía triste pero su voz sonaba con la misma decisión y desesperación que la de Ginny.

-acaso crees que me voy a quedar aquí quietecita!! Como niña buena, haciendo como si nada pasara!! Esperando a que me digan que mi hermano murió!!

-no moriremos Ginny- era Ron.

-cállate, Ron!!- la frustración de Ginny salía a flote- quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer!!

-soy una persona que te quiere Ginny, que te quiere viva y feliz- Harry dijo esto suavemente, esperando que sus palabras acariciaran la ira de Ginny asta calmarla.

-debo hacerlo, Harry- Ginny lloraba, lloraba y no podía controlarlo- por mi familia, por mis amigos, por ti, quiero luchar, por favor no me dejes aquí- suplico ella.

Dicho esto, Harry la miro a los ojos y la abrazo. El dolor de Ginny era también el de el. Ginny no pudo resistirse ante aquel abrazo.

-¿Harry?- era Hermione.

-ya vamos Herms- Ron, quien no había dicho nada asta aquel momento, le hizo señas a Harry, el también quería despedirse.

-Hermione, que…-Ginny no pudo seguir, logro ver por primera vez como su hermano, Harry y ahora Hermione llevaban puestas capas de viaje, y como Hermione cargaba con una mano la mochila y con la otra la capa invisible.

-dijiste que después de Halloween- susurro Ginny mientras se ponía de frente a Ron.

-no quería irme sin despedirme- dijo él, la voz se le quebraba y el alma también. El chico la abrazo, la abrazo por última vez, antes de partir.

-Hermione…-Ginny la miraba suplicante, esperaba que ella fuese su salvación.

-no se si ya te lo he dicho, pero eres la hermana que nunca tuve Ginny- Hermione bajo las escaleras y también la abrazo- estaré bien, y por ese par de allá, no te preocupes yo los cuidare.

-¿me escribirán?- pregunto ella, comenzaba a resignarse a la idea de no volverlos a ver.

-no podemos hacerlo o nos encontrarían- era Ron el que hablaba. El joven volvió a sonreír y se ubico a un lado de Hermione.

Un silencio frío y aplastante se apodero de ellos, dejando preguntas al aire acompañadas de miedo y tristeza.

-Harry…-la chica lo abrazo nuevamente- perdón por como te trate el ultimo mes en al madriguera, es que yo, yo no quería…oh! Harry cuídate mucho.

-gracias, lo haré- una y solo una lagrima recorrió la piel de Harry, se sentía vació, pero las palabras de la muchacha hicieron el resto-tu también cuídate, no quiero que solo te sientes a esperar, prepárate, mantente informada, ya llegara tu momento para luchar por todo lo que amas, pero por lo pronto este no es el tuyo, te quiero demasiado como para matarte antes de tiempo.

Ambos se separaron y se dedicaron una última sonrisa, Harry le dedico un pequeño beso y se unió a sus amigos.

-cuídate linda- dijo Hermione

-y no hagas caso a lo que Malfoy te diga, es un estupido- dijo ron.

-adiós Ginny- se despidió Harry, mas sin embargo Ginny estaba procesando una idea, algo que no la dejo reaccionar hasta que vio a los tres chicos al pie de la escalera.

-es mi amigo- dijo ella, todos la miraron confundidos- malfoy, es mi amigo- Harry sonrió y antes de salir por una de las puertas ubicadas mas abajo dijo…

-solo cuídate- y se fue. Se fue para no volver, no mañana, ni el próximo mes, para no volver, aun no.

_**Supongo que te ha pasado:**_

_**Te ha pasado que ganas algo,**_

_**Pero debes darle un lugar,**_

_**Antes ocupado.**_

_**Supongo que lo has sentido:**_

_**Te has sentido inmensamente feliz,**_

_**Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,**_

_**Has dejado de vivir.**_

_**Supongo que si…**_

_****_

Reviews _**chics**__**!! reviews!!  
y gracias a Lynette por su consejito jaja  
juro que lo tenia en mente, pero soy demasiado olvidadiza  
asi que lo pospuse jaja gracias de nuevo.  
Gracias tambien a las otras personitas que dejaron su singular review sois muy lindas  
se viene el capitulo 10!! y estoy segura de que lo amaran**_

**_besos  
danyrose_**


	10. Amame

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_Ámame_**

No podía dormir, no podía…

_¿Donde estarán?_ Se preguntaba Ginny desde que los chicos se habían marchado de Hogwarts, _¿donde estarán?_

-¿Ginny?- _¿donde estarán?_

-¡¿Ginny?!- ..._tal vez en Londres._

-¡¿Ginny?!- _...o tal vez en Albania, una vez les escuche hablar de Albania._

-¡¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!!- _¿me llaman?_

-¿me decías algo Ana?- pregunto Ginny, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no había escuchado nada.

-¿¡que si te decía algo!? ¡Claro que te decía algo!- exclamo su amiga- tengo horas hablándote ¡horas!

-apenas son las 9 de la mañana y yo me levante a las 8 así que no puedes llevar "horas" llamándome- decía Ginny mientras comía, no importaba lo que estuviera comiendo solo lo hacia para no perder la costumbre.

-es un decir Ginevra- Ana también comía- que te sucede esta ultima semana has estado "rara"….mas de lo normal.

-si- se limito a decir ella, acababa de divisar a un rubio, quien le dedico una disimulada sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar a su mesa.

-¿es por lo de tu hermano?- pregunto Ana.

-¿ron, que sucede con el? ¿Le paso algo?- cada que oía hablar de su hermano, Hermione o Harry, Ginny se limitaba a hacer solo dos preguntas.

-com, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿cuenta de que?

-pues de que no esta aquí- esto ultimo lo susurro como si quisiera que nadie mas se enterase.

-Ron si esta aquí, acaba de salir del gran comedor- sus amigos no le había prohibido hablar del tema, pero prefería no hacerlo publico, o no por su cuenta.

-¿enserio? No lo vi.- Ana lo buscaba con la mirada.

-que mal, pero mi hermano si esta aquí, no se de donde sacaste tal idea Ana- Ginny continuo comiendo.

-es que últimamente no lo había visto, pero tal vez se deba a que este año se prepara para el EXTASIS y es por eso que no lo vea, lo mas seguro es que este estudiando junto con Harry y Hermione.

-si- fue su única palabra.

-¿segura que estas bien?- reitero Ana.

-si- dije ella nuevamente.

-en fin, ¿viste el anuncio esta mañana?

-¿anuncio?- sus sentidos comenzaban a reaccionar.

-¡así es, el día de Halloween!- Ana se veía emocionada.

-que tiene de especial?- dijo ella un tanto confundida.

-si serás ¡¡la visita a hogsmeade!! ¡La visita que se hará la noche de Halloween!- le decía Ana, desesperada de que su amiga no mostrara entusiasmo.

-¿visita?

-Ginny, la noche de Halloween se llevara a cabo una visita a hogsmeade, todos los lugares estarán abiertos pro la noche y en la plaza se llevara a cabo un baile- explico su amiga.

-ya veo, ¿y?- Ginny aun se mostraba indiferente.

-¿no te emociona? Baile, bromas, disfraces (debemos ir disfrazados), la noche ¡¡los chicos!!

-a decir verdad, no.

-eso significa que no iras, verdad- dijo ana.

-no, eso significa que me queda una semana antes del baile para buscar un buen motivo por el cual deba ir y por supuesto un buen disfraz- Ana sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su amiga.

-ya veras, ay muchos chicos a los cuales les gustas.

-jaja ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-se nota que no terminas de captar, es un baile, y para un baile necesitas ¡pareja!

-tienes razón- _"¿pero con quien podría ir?"_

Una semana después, mientras cumplía con su castigo…

-y pensar que nos queda un mes de castigos-decía malfoy tratando de entablar conversación con Ginny, ya que esta no había dicho palabra alguna desde que entraron a aquel cuarto. Volvía a estar distraída.

-si- el vocabulario de nuestra pelirroja se había reducido nuevamente a dos palabras, la primera era si…

-pero no importa, los hago contigo y es mas divertido- el chico le lanzaba miradas tratando de captar alguna señal que le dijera que Ginny Weasley no se había convertido en un robot monosílabo.

-si- dijo ella.

-¿iras al baile?- Draco será chico, pero es un chico muy bien informado.

-si- sin embargo el disco duro de Ginny sufría severos daños.

-¿con quien iras?-pregunto Draco.

-si- se los dije…severos daños…

-¿que rayos te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio, cansado de las respuestas de ella.

-si

-no te creo- dijo Draco.

Curiosamente Ginny haba recobrado el sentido común o mejor dicho su memoria volvía a trabajar.

-no te lo digo para que me creas- seguía escribiendo.

-¿entonces para que lo haces?-pregunto el.

-¡para que te calles de una buena vez!- la pelirroja comenzaba a cansarse de aquella conversación.

-¡¡yo solo me preocupo por ti, no es necesario que me hables así!!- el chico también estaba molesto.

-pues gracias por preocuparte, pero ya te lo dije ¡¡estoy bien!!- ella se puso de pie, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lagrimas que no sabia por que salían.

-¡¡si lo estuvieras no llorarías!!- Draco se paro y se acerco a ella.

-¡¡no estoy llorando, y si lo hago que te importa!!- se alejo al ver como el chico se acercaba.

-¡¡claro que estas llorando y claro que me importa!!

-yo no te importo, nunca te he importado, acaso creíste que después de seis años de maltrato y crueles palabras, l¿legaría a creerte?- Ginny no sabia por que decía todo eso, esta furiosa, frustrada, todo el mar de sentimientos que en las ultimas semanas se había juntado estaban saliendo, los estaba descargando, pero en contra de la persona incorrecta.

-somos amigos- susurro él, dolido.

-¡¡no, no lo somos, no somos nada!! ¡¡Deja de engañarte, tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos!!- la chica gritaba todo esto como loca, no podía controlarse.

-¿por que lloras?- pregunto el un poco mas calmado.

-no estoy llorando- la chica se secaba las lágrimas frenéticamente. Draco se acerco mas a ella acorralando contra la puerta.

-¡¡maldita sea!! ¿¡No estas llorando!? ¡Mírate!- ante estas palabras los intentos de Ginny por secarse las lagrimas fueron inútiles. En verdad lloraba, no podía evitarlo.

-¿por que lloras?

-…

-Ginny, confía en mi, ¿que tienes?- dijo el retirándole las manos de la cara, aun trataba de secarse las lagrimas.

-quiero estar sola- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-pero…

-¡¡déjame malfoy!! ¡Quiero estar sola que no oíste!

-yo solo quería ayudar…

-no necesito tu ayuda, vete, por favor- Ginny se aparto de la fría puerta dejando el paso libre al chico, quien muy dolido, se fue.

Caminaba solo por los pasillos, eran más de las once de la noche pero aun tenia que terminar su ronda.

Iba pensando en el porque de las lagrimas de su "amiga" y el porque de aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, en la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny dormía intranquilamente.

Le era imposible dormir, ya habían pasado varias semanas después de la partida de sus amigos y hermano y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y cuando por fin conseguía quedarse dormida sus sueños se veían turbados por imágenes de sus amigos siendo torturados o peor aun muertos. Esa era una de esas noches, había conseguido quedarse dormida pero soñaba con Voldemort y sus amigos. Veía a aquel ser despiadado sonriendo y en el piso se encontraba Harry, una fría y cruel voz le hablo al oído.

-anda, hazlo, lo merece…

-no…

-vamos, recuerda lo que te hizo…

-no…

-solo orillo a tu hermano a la muerte, el tiene la culpa…

-no, Ron…

-él esta muerto y la sangre sucia también lo esta, todos están muertos por su culpa…

-no…-a pesar de ser un sueño Ginny lloraba, por su rostro dormido varias lagrimas corrían libres.

-matalo, matalo ahora que puedes…

-¡NO!

-eres débil, y en vista de que no quieres hacerlo lo haré yo- el Voldemort con el que estaba soñando levanto la varita y un rayo de luz verde llego asta Harry…

-¡¡NO!!- la chica despertó de golpe, llorando desconsoladamente. Todo había sido un sueño, pero aun así no podía mas, no podía soportar aquel encierro, no podía pensar en ellos sin evitar verlos muertos.

La chica salio de su cama rápidamente, y bajo corriendo a la sala común, no había nadie, todos dormían. Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba correr, así que salio por el retrato de la entrada y corrió, corrió sin rumbo…

A lo lejos Draco vio como una chica corría rápidamente, alcanzo a distinguir la larga cabellera roja de Ginny y sin pensarlo la siguió…

Ginny subía escaleras sin descanso, diviso una puerta y rápidamente salio por ella, llegando a una terraza descubierta, el frío aire de la noche choco contra su cara y su piel descubierta, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Llego al barandal del balcón y se recargo en el, no podía mas, lloraba a todo pulmón, lloraba como si quisiera quedar ciega, y antes de derrumbarse sobre la fría piedra un par de brazos la tomaron por los hombros y le dieron vuelta, quedando de frente a aquel par de grises ojos.

Draco la miraba tiernamente, tratando de entender su sufrimiento, pero le era imposible, no sabia por que ella lloraba de esa forma, se sentía inútil al no saberlo, pero se sentía peor al ver que era incapaz de detener esas lagrimas.

-Ginny…

-abrázame-dijo ella aun llorando, necesitaba de él, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola.

Sin pensarlo la abrazo fuertemente, estaba helada y temblaba de frío, trato de cubrirla con sus brazos, pero no funciono del todo, se quito la capa y se la echo encima. Ante esto Ginny lo miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio que le dijera el por que Draco estaba allí, pero no lo encontró, solo veía cariño, amistad, amor.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, no separaban la vista el uno del otro, ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que el de Draco.

Poco a poco la distancia se iba acortando, pero antes siquiera de rozar sus labios, Draco se detuvo.

-será mejor que entremos, o te enfe…

-besame- le ordeno Ginny mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco- por favor.

No sabia que hacer, no sabia por que le habia pedido que la besara, no era algo que escucharas todos los dias de sus dulces labios. Habia algo detras de esas palabras. Dudaba, Draco dudaba, pero vio la suplica en sus ojos color avellana y tal como lo pidió, el la beso.

Fue un pequeño y tierno beso, pero fue suficiente para encender una llama en ellos dos. El beso se torno apasionado, el frío no se sentía mas, el chico se adentro mas en la boca de Ginny, explorándola completamente, mas de una vez mordió el labio de ella, sacándole un par de suspiros. Ella jugaba con su rubia cabellera disfrutando del momento. Todos aquellos sentimientos dentro de ella desaparecieron, se dispersaron con el simple contacto de la piel de Draco, en cualquier momento caeria, las piernas le temblaban y ya no recordaba ni quien era.

-Ginny…-Draco se separo solo un momento.

-vamos a dentro- dijo ella sensualmente, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y echaba a correr en busca de un cuarto vació. Corrían por los pasillos, pero la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas.

-tengo una idea- dijo Draco cambiando de dirección. Llegaron frente al tapiz de un par de trolles bailando ballet. Una puerta de madera apareció frente a ellos y rápidamente entraron en el cuarto.

Una vez dentro y sin inmutarse de la decoración, una muy parecida a la del sueño de Ginny, ambos se quedaron viendo, asta que Draco la cargo y la llevo a una cama no muy lejos de la puerta de entrada.

-ámame Draco, hazme tocar el cielo.

Sin más preámbulos Draco volvió a besarla, pero esta vez pasaba de sus labios a su cuello y de su cuello a sus hombros. Ginny aprovechaba para desabotonar la camisa del joven dejando libre su bien formado abdomen. Poco a poco prendas de ropa fueron llegando al suelo de la habitación, quedando Draco, con unos simples boxers. Ginny se detuvo un momento solo para contemplar lo que por seis años desprecio. La "pequeña" Weasley sonrió. Y con un ágil movimiento Draco se encontró recostado en la cama y ella sobre el.

-vamos, hazlo- dijo Ginny, pero Draco no sabia a que se refería- el pijama tonto.

Con manos temblorosas Draco levanto la gran camisa de la chica pero se detuvo al instante.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-no estoy seguro...

-seguro ¿de que exactamente?- ginny se habia recostado sobre el y clavo su vista en los grises y consternados ojos de Draco.

-bueno tu...quiero decir si...-La chica besaba su menton, su cuello, mordia el lobulo de su oreja, ella jugaba con Draco Malfoy, necesitaba de él, y ahora él ponia trabas-...¡que dificil es hacer esto cuando tu...cuando tu me..."seduces" asi!

-entonces no digas nada y termina lo que empezaste- ella sonreia, estaba nerviosa por lo que pasara despues, pero escondio sus nervios perfectamente y continue con sus juegos

-yo no empeze nada pelirroja, fuiste tu- Ginny se detuvo ante el comentario

-y eso que tiene que ver, acaso no quieres...

-bueno, yo...yo si quiero- ginny ensancho su sonrisa- lo que quiero decir es si tu de verdad quieres "esto"

_"genial, ahora resulta que la serpiente es todo un caballero"_ - la chica se levanto indignada - entendi, no te voy a obligar, me voy.

-¡no! yo...yo solo queria saber si tu...- Draco se puso de pie tambien y la tomo por la muñeca impidiendole seguir.

-¿si aun soy virgen?- termino de formular la pregunta que tanto le costaba decir al rubio- ¿y que si no lo fuera?

-no te enojes, solo queria asegurarme de hacer bien las cosas.

-Malfoy-comenzo Ginny volviendose a él y tumbandolo sobre la cama nuevamente-estoy aqui, a mitad de la noche, semidesnuda, seduciendo a una serpiente, y pidiendote que termines algo que yo empeze, y tu me dices que quieres hacer bien las cosas? acaso hay algo bien en nuestra "relacion"? se supone que somos amigos, los amigos no se acuestan entre si, asi que vas a seguir haciendo preguntas o...

Draco termino su discurso, sellando sus labios contra los de él, lo cual arranco un sonoro suspiro por parte de ginny

Quito lentamente el pijama de la chica, el cual solo consistía en una gran playera propiedad de Ron.

Draco Malfoy nunca habia visto algo tan "perfecto" en toda su vida. La luz de la luna que se colaba por un gran ventanal dio en la piel de la joven dándole un toque "angelical" aunque eso no fuera cierto. El chico se detuvo a contemplarla un momento, su blanca piel, su bien formado cuerpo, su pronunciada cintura, sus pechos, su rojo cabello; lo volvían loco.

Volvían a besarse, querían grabar el sabor de los labios del otro, en sus mentes.

El chico comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen…

-¿que haces?-pregunto ella entre risas, ya que los labios del chico en su estomago el hacían cosquillas.

-te pruebo, pruebo tus labios- le dio un tierno besos en los labios- pruebo tu cuello-beso su cuello- pruebo tus pecho- beso cada uno de estos- te pruebo completamente.

Después de un recorrido más por el cuerpo de la chica, Draco se acomodo entre sus piernas, haciéndola temblar, aun hacia frío pero ella no temblaba por eso.

-tranquila, no te haré nada malo- dijo el calmándola con un beso.

-lo se- dijo ella sonriendo.

Un extraño pero deleitante dolor se extendio por el cuerpo de la joven, era algo indescriptible, disfrutaba de aquel sentimiento, y aun que una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su rostro, no hubo razon alguna para detener a su amante.

Lentamente Draco se movía sobre ella, aunque ginny nunca aseguro ser virgen o no, sabia que debia ser tierno, que tanto ella como él, debian disfrutar el momento, y aun que sus deseo era enorme, no forzo la situacion y continuo con su cadente movimiento.

Ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, sabia que hacia frio, pero no era por eso por lo que se estremecia. La chica jugaba con su rubio cabello, y paseaba sus manos lujuriosamente por todo el cuerpo de Draco, era tan perfecto.

Ambos bailaban, ambos se convirtiron en uno solo, y se demostraba en los constante suspiros, y en un momento dado, cuando el movimiento fue más rápido y más fuerte, gemidos, que la chica trataba de acallar mordiendo sus labios o besando a Draco.

De un momento a otro aquel dolor, habia sido sobrepasado por la exitacion de ambos, el placer y la imperiosa necesidad de llegar juntos a aquel punto cuspide.

Se necesitaban, y cuando toda la tension fue drenada de sus cuerpos, supieron que se pertenecian el uno al otro, y que no seguirian, de no ser juntos.

Trataban de controlar su agitada respiración, y los latidos de su corazón.

La espalda de chico estaba completamente marcada por las uñas de Ginny.

Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron tiernamente, hasta que el sueño la vencio. Draco opto por acompañarla en su sueño.

-besame- dijo Ginny sonriente. Se encontraba acostada de lado en la cama para poder ver a Draco, el cual la abrazaba contra el. Le dio un pequeño beso.

-besame- repitió la chica.

-no crees que son demasiados besos para ti, y muy pocos para mi- le dijo el, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, y Ginny se recostaba en su pecho.

-no, así que besame- el rubio la beso nuevamente.

-ahora es mi turno, beseme señorita Weasley- Ginny sonrió ante la forma de llamarle, así que comenzó besando su pecho, su musculoso pecho, bajando a su abdomen, llegando a la altura de su cadera…y regresando a su boca. Sonrió ante la cara de decepción del rubio y se puso de pie, fue directo a una fina mesita, lleno dos copas con algo de vino y regreso a la cama.

-no sabia que bebieras- dijo él, al ver como ginny llevaba la copa a sus labios.

-tampoco sabias que aun era virgen- Draco se atraganto con su copa- siempre hay una primera vez

-espera- dijo Draco, antes de que volviera a cubrirse con las blancas sabanas.

-¿que?- pregunto ella, estaba completamente desnuda y sujetaba delicadamente su copa.

-te ves hermosa y te quiero recordar así por siempre- "¿merlín me habré escuchado cursi?"

-pues tu no estas tan mal- dijo ella una vez dentro de las sabanas y con el brazo de Draco abrazándola.

-¿entonces soy mas sexy que Potter?

-si, eres mas sexy que "Potter"- Ginny recordó como horas antes había despertado de aquel sueño.

-ahora si me dirás por que llorabas o volverás a acostarte conmigo para callarme?

-primero no me acosté contigo para callarte…

-claro, entonces te acostaste conmigo para deshacerte de tu virginidad- Ginny golpeo su pecho sin causarle daño alguno- auch! si no quieres que diga lo que es obvio- otro golpe- dime por que lo hiciste.

-no lo se, ¿por que eres sexy tal vez?- dijo Ginny despreocupadamente, si sabia porque lo había echo, o creia saber, pero no lo diria en ese momento.

-ok aclarado ese punto, ahora dime por que llorabas- Ginny no hablaba- confía en mi quieres?

Ginny lo miro fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que la enloquecían, a esos ojos grises que ya le pertenecían. Se acerco y le beso.

-esta bien, confió en ti- Draco sonrió- pero ahora dime tu por que te acotaste conmigo, y no me digas que por que soy sexy por que…

-te amo- la chica estaba aturdida- me acosté contigo por que te amo.


	11. De fiestas, cartas y serpiente parte 1

-te amo- la chica estaba aturdida- me acosté contigo por que te amo.

**CAPITULO 11**

**DE FIESTAS, CARTAS Y SERPIENTES parte 1**

Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del momento, ninguno de los dos presentes se atrevía a hablar ya sea por miedo o por que simplemente no había mas que decir.

Draco lo había estado pensando toda la noche, había estado pensando en el por que de tanto deseo; en el por que de los pocos momentos que hasta ahora había pasado con ella, se habían convertido en los mejores momentos de su vida, en el por que de lo sucedido en ese cuarto. Y llego a una conclusión, a una de la cual, y aunque él así lo deseara, no se arrepentiría jamás.

-yo…

-te amo-repitió el rubio, desesperado por algo mas que un simple "yo"

-yo…no…

_-"no me ama"-_ pensó él- ¡Ginny, di algo!

-¿pero que quieres que diga?- _"estupida"_ pensó ella mientras en su mente imaginaba como un ladrillo golpeaba su cabeza.

-no se trata de que es lo que quiero yo, si no, de lo que quieres tu decir- ¿Que es lo que Ginny Weasley quería decir en ese momento?

Draco se había puesto de pie, tomando sus bóxer y sentándose a la orilla del alto ventanal. Admiraba el reflejo de la luna en la superficie del lago negro imaginando horribles palabras empezando por "no te amo"

-¿lo que yo quiero decir?- una batalla se libraba en el corazón de aquella "niña"

* * *

-podrías decirle que también lo amas- imaginen dos Ginnys, una de ella lleva un letrero pegado en el pecho el cual dice "orgullo" y el otro "corazón", listo? ahora imaginen una tercera Ginny, nuestra Ginny, en medio de aquellas dos pequeñas voces esperando una respuesta.

_-¿pero en verdad lo amas?-_ esa, esa voz es la del orgullo

-claro que lo ama, es solo que no quiere aceptarlo por tu culpa- se imaginan quien hablo? Claro! El corazón.

_-¡¿por mi culpa?! Si el "huroncito" ese no la hubiese tratado tan mal, ella no dudaría, la culpa la tiene el_- ay orgullo siempre buscando otros culpables.

-pero el cambio, ¿acaso no has visto como la ha tratado el ultimo mes?

_-¿y como estas tan segura de que cambio? Que tal sin finge amarla, y al final todo termina mal, como suele suceder con todo lo que pasa por sus manos_

-el cambio, lo siento, y no seria capaz de lastimarla

-_pero ese no es el punto, estábamos hablando de lo que le dirá, al bastardo ese._

-pues es obvio, le va a decir la verdad, ella lo ama

_-¿y como sabes que no te esta engañando? ¿Como sabes que esa idea solo la inculco por el simple echo de vengarse de Harry? ¿Como sabes si todo esto no es un juego? ¿Como?_

-lo siento, ella nunca me ha podido engañar.

* * *

-¿Draco?- hablo Ginny al ver como el chico se ponía de pie y comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿si?

-yo…-comenzó a hablar, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-yo…no se que esperas de mi, pero si lo que quieres oír es un te amo…-Draco se detuvo un momento, su corazón se aceleraba y sus sentidos no reaccionaban, era como estar a un paso de la muerte-...no puedo dártelo, no así, no ahora- el chico sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, quería morir, pero como ya dijimos estaba a un solo paso.

-ya veo- dijo el acercándose a la puerta aun a medio vestir, no importaba el frío, el solo quería salir de ese lugar. Y cuando ya había tomado la perilla…

-no te vayas- pidió ella-por favor.

Era como una droga, no podía dejarla ni aun que se lo propusiera, no podía.

Soltó la perilla de la puerta y se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente a ella, a ella que ahora le miraba suplicante, ella la dueña de sus días, ella la dueña de sus pensamientos, ella y solo ella.

Su largo y rojo cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, la luz de la luna le daba un extraño brillo a su blanca piel; chocaba en sus largas piernas, descubiertas debido a lo corto de la camisa; sus ojos color avellana le abrían las puertas al cielo, dándole la capacidad de perderse en ellos y nunca volver.

Ella y solo ella, valía la pena esperar…

Draco camino en dirección a donde estaba Ginny sentada, pero antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de esta, el fue a sentarse del otro lado. Dejo la capa y corbata de lado, se saco los zapatos y se metió en las sabanas.

-¿no vienes?- le dijo a Ginny, la cual aun no había podido reaccionar.

Después de escuchar sus palabras, al igual que Draco, se metió en las sabanas dándole la espalda y pensando en por que no se había quedado callada.

-aun no confías en mi, ¿no es así?- soltó Draco ante tanto silencio.

-¿que?

-¿por que te acostaste conmigo?- pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba a ella y pasaba su fuerte brazo por su cintura.

Al sentir el contacto de su piel, todos sus sentidos reaccionaron, provocando un nerviosismo en él, el cual es común en una persona que ama y se enamora mas con cada caricia de su pareja.

-no lo se- dijo ella fríamente, no creía prudente decir "por que te amo", ya sea por que no lo sintiera o por que "aun" no lograba sentirlo- mejor dicho no estoy segura, es algo que debo aclarar en mi mente, para después podértelo aclarar a ti.

-¿puedo ayudar?- pregunto el acercando se a su densa cabellera aspirando el aroma a flores que este despedía.

-¿ayudar?- Ginny encontraba rara esa pregunta- como se ayuda a una persona a aclarar sus ideas.

-bailando- respondió él sonriente. Ginny, sentía que se había perdido de algo, así que se giro sobre si para quedar de frente al chico; mechones de rubio cabello caían por su rostro y ese par de ojos plateados brillaban intensamente, dejando a la imaginación de Ginny la interpretación del por que brillaban así.

-no entiendo

-ven a Hogsmeade conmigo- le propuso apretándola más contra su cuerpo- mañana por la noche, bailaremos, reiremos y nos divertiremos como nunca.

Al ver como Ginny sonreía sin responder aun agrego en un susurro, uno muy sensual, uno que lograría derretir los polos e incendiar aquel cuarto.

-déjame quererte…- beso su cabello- …déjame amarte…- sus labios-…déjame enamorarte…-su cuello- déjame ayudarte Ginny, juro que no te arrepentirás- ataco nuevamente sus labios, en un beso desesperado, ardiente, lleno de ilusiones, de anhelo, de pasión.

-si- dijo ella cuando por fin se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-si…

-si- reitero, sonrió al ver la alegría del chico.

La noche paso rápido, mientras ellos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que el cansancio los venció y ambos cayeron dormidos, una en los brazos de otro.

Cuando el sol ya salía, trato de moverse, pero le fue imposible, debido a la fuerza con que Draco la abrazaba, como aferrándose a ella y a la idea de que no escapara. Lo más que pudo hacer fue sacar uno de sus brazos y mover los mechones de cabello de su rostro. Se veía tan indefenso dormido, como un niño, un ángel caído; le era imposible recordar al Draco déspota y frío que conoció, nunca, como muchas veces antes, imagino terminar así…

Beso rápidamente su nariz, esto provoco un sinfín de muecas, no quería que despertara, no aun, primero jugaría un poco, así era Ginny Weasley: alegre, juguetona, desinhibida, aventurera y algunas veces rebelde.

Se acerco y volvió a besarlo, esta vez muy cerca de sus labios; Draco arrugo el seño lo cual a Ginny le causo mucha gracia, soltó una risita y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Poco a poco Draco fue despertando...

-buenos días- le saludo ella.

Por respuesta Ginny recibió un largo, largo, beso dejándola sin aliento.

-buenos días- dijo él una vez separados.

-estoy hambrienta- y era verdad, el estomago de la joven comenzaba a reclamarle alimento.

-se nota

-bajemos a desayunar, Draco.

-no- sonrió- hoy no bajaras a desayunar…

-¡ja! ¿me piensas matar de hambre?

-no, lo que quiero decir es, que hoy TU no iras a por el desayuno, el desayuno vendrá a ti- recuerden sus palabras "déjame enamorarte" ¿a que es un lindo comienzo? ¿No es así?

-pero…

-¿que quieres que traiga?- pregunto el mientras se vestía.

-pero…

-¿fruta?

-pero…yo…

-¿cereal?

-Draco, yo…

-esta bien, que sean los dos, ya vuelvo- el chico se acerco volvió a besarla y poco antes de salir, repitió lo que por varios meses mas diría- te amo.

_**Estar enamorado es...**_

_**es...**_

_**apagar el sol con un suspiro**_

_**tapar la luna con una sonrisa**_

_**usar las estrellas como pendientes**_

_**calmar el mar con una mirada**_

_**detener el tiempo con un simple te amo**_

_**eso es estar enamorado.**_

_**Es sentirse mas vivo que un segundo después de nacer**_

_**es controlar la muerte estando a un paso de ella**_

_**es perder el control de las cosas pero nunca caer**_

_**Es estar vivo!! Completamente vivo!!**_

_**eso es estar enamorado...**_

_**eso es lo que el amor provoca en nuestras vidas...**_

_**Imaginan las consecuencias de un corazón roto, no es así?**_

_**Pero descuiden, descuiden queridos lectores, aun podremos jugar con la luna un poco mas**_

* * *

**hola a todos!!**

**para empezar quiero decirles que estoy muy muy feliz**

**gracias por sus revies yespero contar con mas reviews en este capi i en los siguientes porq si lo notaron, este capitulo va a ir por partes.**

**Bueno besos a todos**

**danyrose**


	12. De fiestas, cartas y serpientesparte 2

Recordando el capitulo anterior:

-ja! me piensas matar de hambre?

-no, lo que quiero decir es, que hoy TU no iras a por el desayuno, el desayuno vendrá a ti- recuerden sus palabras "déjame enamorarte" a que es un lindo comienzo? No es así?

-pero…

-que quieres que traiga?- pregunto el mientras se vestía.

-pero…

-fruta?

-pero…yo…

-cereal?

-Draco, yo…

-esta bien, que sean los dos, ya vuelvo- el chico se acerco volvió a besarla y poco antes de salir, repitió lo que por varios meses mas diría- te amo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**DE FIESTAS, CARTAS Y SERPIENTES parte 2**

Lo único que Ginny Weasley deseaba en ese momento, era, poder tomar un baño y después bajar por un par de tostadas. Pero sin lugar a duda lo que recibió fue mucho mejor.

No había pasado más de media hora antes de que Draco regresara. La pelirroja había aprovechado este tiempo para dormir un poco mas; cuando despertó se encontró con un Draco sonriente…pero con las manos vacías.

-si que eres floja- dijo él.

-tengo sueño…-ella sonrió y se acomodo mas en la cama.

-¿aun?- el se recostó a su lado.

-¡¿aun?!- se sorprendió ella- Malfoy, no se si ya lo olvidaste pero la noche pasada no la dedicamos del todo a dormir- se sonrojo solo como ella podía hacerlo y le dio la espalda- además, aun tengo hambre.

-esta bien, te perdono- ella se giro y lo miro severamente- ¡¡es broma!!- Draco rió audiblemente, la tomo por la cintura y susurro a su oído- te arrepientes de no haber dormido la noche pasada?

Ginny sonrió; recordó todo lo sucedido anteriormente. Las caricias sobre su piel desnuda, el aroma que él despedía, sus besos que quemaban como fuego, su mirada llena de pasión, su sentir…

-no, no me arrepiento- ella sonrió y le beso.

-entonces…- Draco se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió una mano- deja de quejarte y ven a desayunar.

Para todos los observadores, le será fácil entender la siguiente situación. Pero, para los que son como yo y solo desean saber más y más sobre la historia, les tengo una pregunta: ¿recuerdan a que cuarto entraron ambos jóvenes la noche anterior?

-no recuerdo que esta terraza se encontrara aquí- tal como la pequeña Weasley lo había dicho, se encontraba fuera en una linda y amplia terraza: en el centro de esta, había una mesa de campo con dos sillas de finas patas plateadas. Ella tomo asiento y enseguida Draco le hizo compañía.

-esa es la magia de este lugar: se adecua a tus necesidades.

-sí, pues ahora necesitamos que nadie nos vea- dijo ella mientras echaba un vistazo a los, ahora, casi vacíos jardines de Hogwarts. Y digo casi ya que un par de pájaros pasaron revoloteando por la cabeza de Hagrid.

-descuida, no lo harán

-también es parte de la magia del lugar

-no, no nos verán; primero, por que estamos muy alto; y segundo, por que no pasan de las ocho de la mañana- Ginny frunció el seño a lo que malfoy agrego- es sábado, nadie en su sano juicio se despierta tan temprano en sábado.

-bien, aclarado el punto, y dejando a un lado el echo de que me acabas de decir loca- Draco sonrió y se reclino un poco en su silla- ¿que desayunaremos?

-ya lo habíamos decidido: cereal…-Draco chasqueo los dedos y dos cuencos con cereal, una jarra con leche, un tarro de azúcar y otro de miel se materializaron en el centro de la mesa-…y fruta- el chico volvió a chasquear los dedos y dos platos a rebosar de fruta picada aparecieron.

-que buen servicio- dijo Ginny, quien ya estaba probando la fruta.

-los elfos- él la veía comer- después de todo no son tan inútiles como creí.

-si Hermione te escuchara hablar así…- Ginny se interrumpió, ya había olvidado a su amiga. ¿Donde se encontrarían en ese preciso momento?

- ¿sucede algo?

-no

-¿estas bien? ¿La comida esta mal?

-¡¡no!! No, yo…estoy bien y la comida esta genial- ella sonrió forzadamente.

-¿sucede algo con la sangre suc…con tu amiga?- alcanzo a corregir el rubio.

Ginny no respondió enseguida solo se limito a seguir comiendo y Draco le imito.

-Hermione…-hablo por fin- ella, esta bien.

-me da gusto- Draco, sabia que ella no hablaba del todo con sinceridad, por lo que pregunto:

-¿algún día podré entenderte?

Ginny quien había captado el significado de aquella pregunta, sonrió ampliamente y respondió.

-eso depende de ti.

La mañana paso rápidamente, después de aquel inusual desayuno, Ginny estaba dispuesta a ir a su sala común, darse un baño y preparar todo para el baile que se llevaría acabo por la noche. Sin embargo, Draco se lo impidió, le dijo que no saliera para nada del cuarto, ya que le tenía una sorpresa. Todo lo que ella necesitara se materializaría en aquel lugar, y así fue.

Cuando ella salio del baño, iba cubierta con un fino albornoz blanco, Draco la estaba esperando sentado a orillas de la cama, cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- deja de verme así- le replico ella al notar la sonrisa tonta en el rostro del rubio.

- eres hermosa- ese par de palabras fueron suficientes para que un calor ya conocido recorriera el cuerpo de ella.

- gracias, ahora salte para que pueda cambiarme.

- como si no te hubiera visto ya desn…- pero Draco no pudo terminar su comentario, ya que Ginny le había lanzado una toalla que llevaba en las manos.

- eso, creeme que lo sé- ella se acerco a un gran armario- lo que no quiero que veas, es mi disfraz.

- esta bien- se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta de entrada- te veré a las seis frente los relojes de cada casa.

- si- el chico salio del lugar pero antes de que Ginny reaccionara, volvió a entrar.

-no salgas antes de tiempo…

-no lo haré…- ella sonrió mientras Draco volvía a salir, no habían pasado mas de cinco segundo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¿ahora que?

-se me olvidaba algo- dijo el acercándose a ella y robándole un largo y apasionado beso- listo, eso era mío.

La pelirroja se quedo pasmada, parecía como si no solo el aliento se le hubiese ido junto aquel beso, parecía como si el cerebro se hubiese ido con ellos.

Como es que aquella serpiente insensible, ahora llamada Draco Malfoy: el hombre más tierno del mundo, ¿pudiese hacerla sentir tanto?

Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando una blanca lechuza apareció frente a ella.

-¡¡hedwig!!- Ginny corrió hacia ella y desato la carta que llevaba con ella- gracias- acto seguido la lechuza hecho a volar.

Con manos temblorosas abrió rápidamente el sobre y algo torpe desdoblo la carta que estaba contenida en el, rápidamente reconoció la caligrafía de Hermione, mas abajo la de Ron y al final, la de Harry.

_Ginny:_

_No podemos decirte donde nos encontramos, ya que la carta puede ser interceptada, y es algo que venimos evitando desde que salimos de Hogwarts. Nosotros nos encontramos muy bien, con algo de hambre, pero no las ingeniamos para conseguir comida. Ahora mismo Ron se pelea con Harry por la ultima manzana_ ( Ginny sonrió )

_Hemos tenido muy pocas noticias de la orden y de lo que ahora sucede fuera, pero creo que no es conveniente, tratarlas en esta carta._

_Espero que estés bien, y que ya no estés triste por nuestra partida._

_Es el turno de Ron de escribir._

_Besos de Hermione._

**Hermana:**

**¡Yo gane la manzana!**

**Creo que no hay mucho que decirte, Hermione lo dijo casi todo, así que espero que estés bien y mucho mejor alimentada que nosotros.**

**Saluda a mamá, y toda la familia (menos a Percy)**

**Ya no pude decirlo, pero espero el maldito de Malfoy te trate bien, mira que me entero de que te hizo algo y yo mismo lo mato.**

**Harry quiere decirte algo.**

**Te quiere. Ron.**

Hola, Ginny, como ves, tu hermano es un tramposo y no fue capaz de compartir una simple manzana. Pero ese no es el motivo de nuestra carta.

Nos hemos enterado de que habrá una visita a hogsmeade el día de Halloween por la noche, así que decidimos pasar un rato a ver… (Aquí había una gran tachón) como marchan las cosas por allá.

Nos vemos en las tres escobas a las ocho en punto.

Harry.

Ginny solo sonrió mas ampliamente que antes, guardo al carta y se dispuso a cambiarse. No podía esperar más…

Ellos volvía, su hermano y sus amigos volvían…

* * *

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, no había dejado de pensar en Ginny, en toda la tarde.

No podía quitarse su aroma de la mente, el tacto de su blanca piel, el rojo de su cabello, sus besos, sus caricias, todo el parecía algo irreal.

Ya había terminado de arreglar todo lo necesario para que aquella noche fuera la mejor de todas, en la vida de la chica y sin todo marchaba bien, también seria la mejor para él.

Ahora se dedicaba a vestirse, llevaba puesto algo muy parecido a lo que los cocheros de la edad media solían usar, un antifaz negro, un sombrero de copa y una larga capa verde.

Se miro en el espejo complacido con al imagen y salio de su habitación.

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando alguien le llamo.

-Malfoy- era Blaise Zabini- ¿vas a Hogsmeade?

Draco sabía bien, que ese no era el motivo por el cual su "amigo" le había llamado, así que dijo:

- ¿que quieres Blaise?

Zabini sabia que lo mejor, era no andar con rodeos, conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy, no por nada era su mejor amigo.

- hablar, sobre la muerte del viejo

- han pasado mas de cuatro meses desde que eso paso y ¿apenas te decides a hablarme Blaise?

-entiendeme Draco, yo tenia dudas, Pansy tenia dudas, ¡toda la maldita casa duda de ti!

-no deberían hacerlo.

- lo sé, pero…

-¿pero que Blaise, no es suficiente con ver el cadáver de Dumbledore, a mis pies?

- antes si, pero tu comportamiento desde que entramos, es diferente, pone en prueba tus palabras.

- ¿diferente? ¿A que te refieres?

- te han visto con la Weasley esa.

-tan solo cumplo un castigo.

- ¿en la sala de los menesteres?- Blaise sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de asombro de Draco, pero su sonrisa se borro tan rápido el rubio saco su varita y la apunto directo a su corazón.

- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Blaise

- soy tu mejor amigo…- dijo él con voz ahogada.

- así es, y como mejor amigo, sabrás cerrar la boca ¿no es así?- Draco enterró mas su varita en el pecho del Slytering.

- no diré nada, pero debes poner de tu parte- El rubio le miro inquisitivamente.

- ya te lo dije, lo que haga o no, no debe importarte.

- déjala, no es buena para ti, ¿no entiendo por que te interesa?

- tengo mis razones Blaise- y dicho esto Draco salio de la sala común.

_**¿A cuantos, no nos importa el que dirán?**_

_**¿Cuantos no hemos mentido para sobrevivir?**_

_**¿Cuanto hemos ganado con esas mentiras?**_

_**Pero, ¿cuanto es lo que aun perdemos al pensar en que dirán?**_

_**Las apariencias, son nuestro vestuario, en esta obra llamada vida.**_

_**Cambiamos de apariencia cada que el escenario cambia.**_

_**Nos adaptamos.**_

_**Pero muchas veces, al final de aquel acto, al final de aquel rol que nos toco jugar, lejos de recibir la ovación y aplausos del publico, lo único que en encontramos es la espalda del mundo y la cara de la soledad.**_

_**Solo los buenos actores, sobreviven a las garras de ese público, tan exigente.**_

* * *

hola a todos mis queridismos lectores!!

quiero decirles que sus reviews (aun que pocos y cortos) son hermosos y cada vez que los leo una sonrisa se me dibuja de oreja a oreja, tanto es asi que cada que los leo solo digo: gracias, que linda!! i loego beso a mi maquina (jaja raro, lo sé, pero de verdad espero que ese beso les llegue)

y bueno, seguro pensaran: esa danyrose solo nos lanza flores para que le lleguen mas reviews!!

pues si jaja, para que les miento, mas reviews!! que quiero besar mas veces a mi monitor jaja y quiero subir mas pronto los capitulos por que ya voy en el capitulo 16 y aqui no hemos podido pasar del 12!! asi que esta vez hay una condicion para que el capitulo 13 llegue el siguiente lunes:

5 reviews capitulo 13 De fiestas, cartas y serpientesparte 3! el siguiente lunes

5-8 reviews capitulo 13 el siguiente viernes

10 reviews!! capitulo 13 y capitulo 14 El leon o la serpiente! el proximo viernes!!

y bueno solo me queda decir, que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se ponen algo complicadas, ya que Draco comienza a jugar dos roles algo dificiles y Ginny...bueno para ella las cosas tambien se ponen dificiles

como siempre

besos

los quiere

danyrose

* * *


	13. De fiestas, cartas y serpientesparte 3

Recordando el capitulo anterior…

- soy tu mejor amigo…- dijo él con voz ahogada.

- así es, y como mejor amigo, sabrás cerrar la boca no es así?- Draco enterró mas su varita en el pecho del Slytering.

- no diré nada, pero debes poner de tu parte- El rubio le miro inquisitivamente.

- ya te lo dije, lo que haga o no, no debe importarte.

- déjala, no es buena para ti, no entiendo por que te interesa?

- tengo mis razones Blaise- y dicho esto Draco salio de la sala común.

**CAPITULO 12-De Fiestas, Cartas Y Serpientes parte 3**

La perlada luz de la luna, iluminaba perfectamente la habitación, no había ruido alguno que rompiera aquella frívola imagen, el reflejo en el espejo era tan perfecto como aquel ser que, de pie frente aquel vanidoso objeto, se miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿en que estabas pensando malfoy?

En definitiva, ese no era el disfraz que Ginny había comprado para la noche de Halloween.

Un lindo vestido, de un negro brillante, vestía a la pelirroja. Se veía cuan mujer de alta sociedad en plena edad media. Con un escote que dejaba mucho que desear a la imaginación de los hombres y la inusual belleza del negro, hacían de la imagen de Ginny, algo realmente alucinante.

El blanco de su piel, al igual que sus labios y cabellos rojo fuego, contrastaba perfectamente; haciéndola ver tan escalofriante como hermosa.

Era como ver un hermoso ángel vestido con las pieles del mismísimo demonio.

-en que estabas pensando…

No podía quejarse, le gustaba su nueva apariencia, a decir verdad era mucho mejor que su anterior disfraz. Así que termino de recoger su cabello en un elegante moño, tomo una delicada mascara de la base de la cama y salio de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba completamente solo, al parecer todos estaban ya en Hogsmeade, el unico sonido ahora eran los pasos de la chica. Estaba a punto de girar por un pasillo cuando una armadura se puse frente a ella.

-vamos, déjame pasar.

El hombre de metal le extendía una mano, al parecer quería que le siguiera.

-déjame adivinar- Ginny le miraba suspicaz- ¿Malfoy?

La armadura asintió. Ginny sonriendo le tomo por la fría mano metálica y emprendieron camino. Era una imagen extraña, una chica vestida cuan muerto teniendo por compañía un monton de caballeroso metal, pero en su mundo y siendo ese día Halloween, eso no tenía importancia. La pelirroja iba pensando en eso cuando, sin notarlo, llegaron a las grandes puertas de Hogwarts. Lleno sus pulmones con el frío y fresco aire de la noche, sonrió satisfecha. El sonido de cascos la hizo salir de su sueño, inmediatamente la armadura soltó su brazo para tenderle una pequeña rosa roja, ella la tomo justamente cuando un gran coche negro se detuvo frente sus ojos.

La armadura abrió la puerta del coche para que Ginny entrara…

-muchas gracias

La armadura hizo una reverencia, cerró la puerta y entro al castillo, de vuelta a su sueño eterno. Los caballos comenzaron a andar.

Un par de horas antes, Ginny no había dejado de pensar en la carta que habían enviado sus amigos, se preguntaba si en verdad irían, si no hubiese sido una broma, o peor aun una trampa. Le hacia mucha ilusión verlos nuevamente, así fuera por una solo noche. Y aunque aun tenia presente aquel hecho, su cabeza también se encontraba inundada por una sola cosa: Draco.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde que salio por la tarde para prepararse para el baile. Tendría ya preparado todo aquel repertorio de sorpresas, ¿incluso antes de aceptar ser su pareja? Y de ser así, ¿como es que estaba tan seguro de que ella diría que si?

No, ahora recordaba, como él se aseguraba que no dejara el cuarto antes de la hora acordada, ¿pero como había preparado todo eso tan solo dos horas?

Ahora que lo pensaba, era un "Malfoy", con oro hasta el cuello. Seguro que no le costo mucho trabajo preparar todo eso. Un par de favores, unas cuantas monedas, mil mas, mil menos. ¿Que era perder un poco de dinero para un Malfoy?

Los primeros indicios de vida, habían llegado a sus oídos, la música sonaba y las risas cada vez se hacían más audibles, el olor a comida también se hacia presente de una forma sutil.

El coche había dejado de moverse, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, un joven hombre le extendía una mano para ayudarla a salir.

-gracias

El cochero solo asintió, la luz no era la suficiente como para dejar ver su rostro, pero eso a Ginny no le importo, buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada, al parecer no había llegado, no obstante se giro para preguntarle al cochero si había visto al rubio, pero este se había ido ya.

Decidió colocarse la mascara antes de llegar a la plaza del pueblo, así seria un poco mas difícil reconocerla, su cabello era suficiente para delatarla.

Se encontraba ya frente a una gran pista de baile ubicada al centro de la plaza, los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos, algunos profesores platicaban animadamente, el profesor Slughorn había tratado inútilmente de disfrazarse de hombre lobo, pero solo daba la apariencia de un viejo y gordo perro negro.

Algunos alumnos andaban de tienda en tienda, disfrutando de la exuberante decoración y las grandes ofertas, que había en alguna de ellas. Diviso un par de fantasmas cerca de la mesa de bebidas, que madame Rosmerta, se había encargado de arreglar personalmente.

Estaba tan entretenida observando, que no se había percatado de las muchas personas que ahora la veían. Las mujeres preguntándose, si era legal verse tan bien. Y los hombres preguntándose si la bella joven, tenia pareja ya.

No le agradaba mucho eso de ser el "centro de atención" en ese momento, busco desesperadamente algún medio para escaparse de aquella incomoda situación, pero todo fue en vano, Malfoy no aparecía por ningún lado, aun era muy temprano para verse con Ron y sus amigos, y no quería entrar a ninguna tienda por miedo a ser atacada por un centenar de lujuriosas miradas y unas cuantas mas de envidia.

Tuvo que soportar unos cinco minutos mas antes de ver a Ana llegar, sonrió aliviada y se dirigió a ella lo mas rápido que le fue posible (llevar un vestido de casi cinco kilos no era cosa fácil)

-¡hola!- saludo ella

-¿y tu eres?- al parecer e increíblemente, Ana no la reconocía.

-vamos, deja de jugar, las personas se me quedan viendo todo el tiempo y ni que decir de los hombres, como si nunca hubiesen visto un escote así- Ginny señalo parte de su pecho- estaba desesperada, Malfoy había dicho que nos veríamos frente a los relojes de las casas pero…

-¡¿Ginny?!- Ana no lo podía creer- ¿en verdad eres tu?

-¡claro que soy yo!

-¿que te hiciste?

-es solo un vestido y la mascara- la joven descubrió su rostro- solo eso…

-¡¡tu cabello!!- sorprendida Ana señalaba su cabello- ¿como hiciste eso?

-¿que cosa?

-¡oh vamos! tu cabello era rubio y ahora es rojo de nuevo.

-claro que no, mi cabello esta bien.

-que necia eres- Ginny aun no había notado el disfraz de su amiga pero cuando por fin lo hizo frunció el seño.

-¿una momia?- Ana sonrió satisfecha, dudaba mucho que su disfraz diera la apariencia de una momia, ya que este constaba de un pequeñísimo vestido echo de vendas.

-¿a que es hermoso?

-pero si solo son un montón de vendas

-eso que, ¿parezco una momia o no?

-pues si…

-¿y de que se supone que vienes disfrazada? Pareces mujer de alta sociedad en la edad media, a escasos minutos de un velorio.

-lo sé, yo tenia planeado ser una vampiresa, pero Malfoy cambio los vestidos.

-¿Malfoy?- al parecer algo no encajaba en las ideas de Ana, pero no duro mucho- ¡Malfoy! ¿Estuviste con el? Por eso no estabas en tu cama en la mañana, ¿no es así? Por dios, ¿que paso? Debes contármelo todo.

Era una muy mala costumbre de Ana, eso de gritar cuando algo le emocionaba, asustaba, impresionaba o simplemente disgustaba.

-¿podrías bajar la voz? Ya te contare todo, ahora debo encontrar a Malfoy- Ginny volvió a colocarse la mascara, inmediatamente su cabello se volvió rubio.

-tu cabello, ¡es rubio!- desconcertada, Ginny se acerco a uno de los grandes ventanales de una de las tiendas, era verdad, su cabello era rubio, ¿pero como?

-parece ser un hechizo de la mascara- dijo Ana.

-pues mejor, así nadie me reconocerá.

-incluido Malfoy

-el planeo todo esto, estoy segura que sabrá quien soy.

-que así sea- su amiga acomodo una de sus vendas y comenzó a andar.

-¡espera! ¿A donde vas?

-me están esperando, suerte con la serpiente- y poco antes de estar fuera de su vista grito- ¡te ves hermosa!

Se los dije, una muy mala costumbre.

Eran ya las 6:30 y Malfoy no había echo acto de presencia, Ginny se acerco a la pista de baile, la música volvía a sonar, alumnos, maestros, habitantes del pueblo y hasta fantasmas bailaban felices, la música se detuvo todos aplaudieron y los músicos se dispusieron a comenzar a tocar una nueva pieza.

En ese momento sintió como un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura y la atraía mas y mas, la sangre se le helo al sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello.

-sabia que te verías hermosa- se puso de frente a ella- lamento llegar tarde.

-¿eras el cochero, no es así?- Ginny había notado como iba vestido.

-si

-¿por que tardaste tanto?

-tenia asuntos que atender- Ginny le miro inquisitivamente.

-no me mires así, los caballos estaban sedientos- la, ahora rubia, le miro tiernamente, aun no creía que todo eso fuera cierto- tengo algo para ti- Draco metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde dejo caer lo que parecía una elegante y hermosa gargantilla adornada con diamantes- espero…-lo paso alrededor de su delgado cuello- te guste.

Ginny no tenia palabras, para describir lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza, simplemente se lanzo sobre Draco, besándole apasionadamente, saboreando aquellos labios que ya extrañaba, jugando con su rubio cabello, sintiéndose plena.

Cuando el aire hizo falta y el autocontrol estuvo a punto de abandonarlos, se separaron. Y aun aturdido con tan tremendo agradecimiento pego más a Ginny contra su cuerpo.

-¿bailamos?- ella sonrió mas ampliamente y asintió.

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista, él coloco una de sus manos en cintura de ella y con la otra tomo su delicada mano, para guiarla.

La canción era lenta, ellos no dejaban de sonreír y compartir miradas cómplices. Eran como dos niños planeando una nueva travesura, no importaban las consecuencias, no importaban las personas, solo era una travesura mas, en la cual valía la pena ser descubiertos.

_**Tell me when will you be mine**_

_**Tell me quando quando quando**_

_**We can share a love devine**_

_**Please don't make me wait again**_

_**When will you say yes to me**_

_**Tell me quando quando quando**_

_**You mean happiness to me**_

_**Oh my lover tell me when**_

- ¿a que hora preparaste todo esto?- pregunto Ginny sin dejar de bailar

- cuando fui por el desayuno.

- ya decía yo que era imposible hacerlo en menos de dos horas.

-pero así fue, a decir verdad solo me tarde 15 minutos- Draco disfrutaba con la reacción de Ginny.

-pero, ¿como?

-envié un par de lechuzas a personas que me debían uno que otro favor.

-¿el vestido?

-la costurera de la familia- ambos seguían bailando.

-¿la mascara?

-zonco…

-¿el coche y los caballos?

-herencia de mi abuelo Abraxas…

-¿la armadura también era de tu abuelo?- Ginny paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco.

-no, esa es de la escuela, fue solo un hechizo.

-¿y la gargantilla?- Ginny paso sus dedos por la joya.

-era de mi abuela paterna- la chica abrió mucho los ojos- la hicieron los duendes y tiene un hechizo para que solo la puedan usar los magos de sangre limpia. Ha pasado por todas las mujeres de la familia Malfoy, pero al ser mi padre el último Malfoy hombre; la gargantilla paso a manos de mi madre.- Ginny aun estaba "asustada" de usar aquel valiosísimo accesorio.

-¿no crees que tu madre se enoje al ver que la joya de la familia esta en manos equivocadas?

-no, ahora a pasado a ser de la siguiente mujer Malfoy en la familia- Ginny no entendía del todo lo que Draco trataba de decirle- cuando yo me case, la gargantilla pasara a ser de mi futura esposa- no, aun no entendía- la gargantilla elige a su dueña, quien como ya dije debe ser sangre limpia y…-Draco rió con tan solo pensar en lo que diría a continuación- y la dueña del corazón de un Malfoy, de no ser así, ahora no podrías respirar Ginny.

Ella se quedo sin aliento, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Draco y su cerebro sufrió un colapso con tan solo recordar lo que había escuchado.

-¿entonces, era una prueba?- ambos no paraban de bailar, era mas por inercia.

-no

-pero…

-esto no era una prueba Ginny- Draco tomo el rostro de la joven delicadamente y sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo- no necesito que un estupido collar me diga lo que ya se.

-¿y que es lo que sabes, Malfoy?

-que te amo.

_**Every moments a day**_

_**Every day seems a lifetime**_

_**Let me show you the way**_

_**To a joy beyond compare**_

_**I can't wait a moment more**_

_**Tell me quando quando quando**_

_**Say its me that you adore**_

_**And then darling tell me when**_

-yo, yo no…

-descuida, aun no espero que digas que me amas, dije que me dejaras enamorarte y es eso lo que hago- Ginny asintió, deposito un tierno beso el los labios del rubio y continuaron bailando.

_**Every moments a day**_

_**Every day seems a lifetime**_

_**Let me show you the way**_

_**To a joy beyond compare**_

_**I can't wait a moment more**_

_**Tell me quando quando quando**_

_**Say its me that you adore**_

_**And then darling tell me when**_

_**Whoa lover tell me when**_

_**Oh darling tell me when**_

_**Oh come on tell me when**_

_**Yea tell me when**_

La pareja continúo bailando, haciendo pequeñas pausas en las que se dedicaban a caminar por el pueblo, charlar, y en algunas ocasiones, buscar algo de intimidad, momentos en los que las palabras se volvían en una trivialidad más, pero las caricias y besos pasaban a ser su idioma oficial.

Fue precisamente en uno de esos momentos cuando el reloj marco las ocho en punto, Ginny tenía una cita muy especial.

-¿te importa si te dejo ahora?- pregunto ella temerosa.

-que es mas importante que estar conmigo- el aun la tomaba por la cintura, su mano se paseaba por la descubierta espalda de la chica, consiguiendo arrancar un par de suspiros.

-yo…

-que recibir mis besos- comenzaba a desabrochar la parte de atrás del vestido, para así recorrer por completo su espalda mientras besaba sus delicados hombros, mordia su cuello, el vestido comenzó a bajar.

-por favor- no sirvio de nada, fuera de parecer pedirle que se detuviera; sono como la suplica de que se deshiciera de la ropa rápidamente y en ese mismo momentos la hiciera suya. El vestido bajo hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Malfoy la besaba desesperado insitado por las palabras de la chica a seguir. Ella ya no podía detenerse le era casi imposible, pero la voz de un hombre llamando a Draco, les hizo reaccionar. Ginny le dio la espalda y subió rápidamente su vestido para cubrirse.

-¿señor Malfoy?- era Slughorn, al parecer, había bebido demasiado- y señorita…

-es mi novia, profesor- dijo Malfoy tomando por la cintura a Ginny quien no había terminado de abrochar el vestido.

-que linda la noche, ¿a que si?

-si muy linda- dijo Ginny nerviosa.

-creo que regresare a la fiesta, aun quiero probar la nueva reserva de hidromiel de madame Rosmerta, pórtense bien jóvenes.

-descuide, profesor.- dijeron ellos al unísono. En cuanto perdieron de vista al hombre, soltaron a reír, como ya dije, eran dos niños tramando nuevas travesuras.

-en verdad debo irme- Ginny se colgó de su cuello- es algo importante- Draco frunció el seño- es tan importante como estar contigo para que me beses- le beso- me acaricies- paso su mano por debajo de la camisa del joven- para que me enamores.

- me debes una Weasley- Ginny sonrió feliz.

- ya te compensare por esto Malfoy- le beso por ultima vez y salio rápidamente a su encuentro con su hermano y amigos; Draco no pudo evitar seguirla.

Antes de entrar en las tres escobas, vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas y noto como iba despeinada, su cabello volvía a ser rojo (la mascara se había perdido) entro al lugar y rápidamente ubico una espesa melena castaña, Hermione; un cabello tan rojo como el de ella, Ron; y…¿Harry? No estaba con ellos. Casi corrio hacia la mesa, donde una Hermione sonriente y un Ron sorprendido, la esperaban.

-¡Ginny!- era Hermione- ¡oh por dios! ¡Estas hermosa! ¿Como has estado?

-muy bien, gracias Herms- lagrimas de alegría resbalaban por las mejillas de las chicas- ¿y ustedes como han estado?

-de maravilla, solo que Ro-Ro aun se queja por la comida- la castaña aun secándose las lagrimas señalo a Ron quien aun no era capaz de cerrar la boca.

-¿no piensas saludar a tu hermanita, ron?- Ginny le extendio los brazos.

-pero tu…como…pero…- al parecer aun no ordenaba sus ideas- ¿de donde sacaste eso?

-si, estamos bien Ronald, descuida, la familia no te envía saludos- ironizo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír.

-lo siento, es solo que…

-fue un regalo Ronald, deja de preocuparte

-si lo siento- los tres fueron a sentarse a la mesa y cuando preguntaron que iban a tomar, Hermione pidió cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Cuatro?- al parecer había olvidado a Harry

-¿acaso pensabas que no querría una?- esa voz, conocía al dueño de esa voz. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda, que le miraban embelezados- hola Ginny.- fue cuestión de segundos, para que Ginny se pusiera de pie y se lanzara a los brazos de Harry, quien gustoso la estrecho fuertemente, como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerla de todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

-te extrañe tanto- dijo ella llorando.

-yo también, preciosa- se separaron un poco, necesitaban verse directamente a los ojos, y darse cuenta de que eso en verdad estaba pasando, Harry necesitaba ver el brillo de la vida en los ojos de la que una vez le robo el corazón; y Ginny necesitaba aclarar en su mente lo que su corazón dominaba perfectamente.- chicos necesito hablar con ella a solas, ¿les importa?

-no tarden- dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron.

-Hermione tu y mi hermano, bueno…- Ginny lo veía pero aun no lo creía.

-adiós Ginny- Ron parecía haberse vuelto mas alto, el orgullo que sentía al tomar de la mano a Hermione era, indescriptible.

Salieron del atestado pub, para llegar a la aun más atestada pista de baile.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-pero si tu no bailas

-no, pero puedo hacer un intento no crees- ella asintió, y al igual que momentos antes se adentro a la pista de baile.

-y de que querías hablarme Harry?- ella corrió sus brazos por el cuello del ojiverde.

-de malfoy

-somos amigos- se apresuro a aclarar ella.

-lo sé, es solo que me es algo extraño, ¿no crees que el, no lo sé, trama algo?

-puede que si, puede que no, hasta ahora se a portado muy bien conmigo- _"demasiado bien"_ pensó ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-pues- él vacilo un momento- para ser tu amigo, te vigila muy de cerca.

Instintivamente Ginny volteo y se choco con una par de grises ojos fríos, les miraba fijamente, como si quisiera aprender cada uno de sus movimiento, a Harry lo acribillaba con la mirada.

-ya te lo dije, solo somos amigos.

-no necesito que me expliques nada Ginny, sé lo que esta pasando, y solo te pido que tengas cuidado, podrá decir que te ama pero…- _"nunca lo hará como yo"_ pensó él- pero puede ser una trampa.

-Como sabes que él…-Ginny le miraba asustada- ¿me has estado vigilando?

-te he estado cuidando Ginny, ya sabes que no confió en él.

-pues, adivina que Harry- a la chica no le había echo gracia el haber sido vigilada todo el tiempo- ya crecí, no soy una nenita, y me puedo cuidar sola.

-eso lo se, pero él…-Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿acaso era muy difícil entender, que el solo quería protegerla?- ¡¡es Malfoy!! La asquerosa serpiente que desde que pusimos un pie en este colegio no ha parado de insultarnos, ¡es un asesino Ginny!

-¿tan seguro estas de que fue el? Como sabes que no te equivocas?

-Yo lo vi. Ginny, lo vi todo- Harry bajo la mirada- por favor aléjate de él, él no es lo mejor para ti.

-¿a no? ¿Y quien lo es? ¿Tu Harry?- la canción había terminado, las personas se movían vaciando la pista.

-no, yo…

-bien, entonces se un buen perdedor y confía en mi- Ginny comenzó a caminar lejos de Harry, pero este la siguió.

-¿lo amas?- Ginny no respondió- ¿Ginny, tú, amas a Malfoy?

-yo, te ame Harry.

-¿eso significa que amas a malfoy?

-no, significa, que no estoy segura de a quien amo ahora.

Harry no supo que decir, podría eso significar que aun lo amaba, ¿pero a la vez amaba a Malfoy?

No hizo más que entrar nuevamente al pub y encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

No muy lejos de allí, Draco, había estado escuchando la conversación.

Y la luz de la esperanza ilumino solo por un momento su frío y oscuro perfil.

* * *

**_ok ganaron chiks!! seis reviews!!_**

**_gracias a todos y bueno si lo notaron hay una cancion, el titulo es "Quando, quando, quando" de "Michael Buble" (vaya nombre XD)_**

**_y seria bueno que releyeran con la cancion de fondo, le da cierto "toque"_**

**_hoy no hay condicion con los reviews, tal vez mas de cinco antes del miercoles ayuden a tener doble capi, pero ya veremos_**

**_los quiero_**

**_besos_**

**_danyrose._**


	14. El leon y la serpiente

Recordemos nuestro capitulo anterior:

-lo amas?- Ginny no respondió- Ginny, tú, amas a Malfoy?

-yo, te ame Harry.

-eso significa que amas a malfoy?

-no, significa, que no estoy segura de a quien amo ahora.

Harry no supo que decir, podría eso significar que aun lo amaba, pero a la vez amaba a Malfoy?

No hizo más que entrar nuevamente al pub y encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

No muy lejos de allí, Draco, había estado escuchando la conversación.

Y la luz de la esperanza ilumino solo por un momento su frío y oscuro perfil.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14. EL LEON Y LA SERPIENTE**

-se quedan?!- era imposible

-si- respondió Hermione sonriente al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga

-pero…-debería de estar soñando, pero era mas nítido que un sueño- no seria extraño si, después de semanas de no verles ni el polvo, aparecieran de nuevo por los pasillos del castillo?

-bueno, no es que precisamente volvamos a Hogwarts y que decir de volver a clases- ese era Ron, quien aun tomaba de la mano a "su novia"

-entonces…-Ginny, quien aun no asimilaba bien la idea de tener nuevamente cerca de su hermano y amigos, tampoco entendía del todo la situación- perdón, pero no entiendo.

-Ginny- Harry quien después de haber entrado al pub no había dicho palabra alguna, salio de su eterno silencio y hablo- volvemos, pero solo por un tiempo, hemos de buscar algo en Hogwarts, no sabemos donde exactamente, nos tomara algo de tiempo, pero una vez encontremos eso que buscamos, nos iremos nuevamente.

-y que es lo que están buscando?- Ginny sabia que jugaba con la suerte, si pensaba que le dirían que era lo que los ataba al castillo, pero así era ella, curiosa.

Un silencio frío se apodero de la mesa, Ron y Hermione, habían borrado sus sonrisas, y ahora se les veía tensos, ambos se lanzaban cómplices miradas, hasta posar su vista en Harry, quien ya veía la pregunta venir.

-no podemos decírtelo Ginny, Dumbledore…-Harry se vio interrumpido ante el recuerdo del viejo- bueno, el quiso que no le dijera nada al respecto, mas que a Ron y Hermione, perdón.

-no, esta bien, ya imaginaba algo así…la chica jugo con su vestido un poco, de repente se sintió incomoda y trato de romper la atmósfera que su pregunta había producido- y donde se quedaran, en Hogwarts, aquí en hogsmeade, el bosque prohibido?

-estaremos cerca Ginny, pero descuida, no te molestaremos y podrás seguir con tu vida diaria- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce, sin embargo la pelirroja la eludió para echar un vistazo al rostro de Harry el cual se había conmocionado en una mueca indefinible, era la imaginación de la chica, o Harry se encontraba molesto al oír el comentario de su amiga?

* * *

Eran ya las diez en punto y Ginny se despedía de sus amigos y hermano. Diez minutos antes Harry había anunciado que debían irse ya, necesitaban instalarse en lo que seria su "refugio" los siguientes días, y la noche ya les llevaba ventaja.

Ambos, ron y Hermione, quería acompañar a Ginny hasta el castillo, pero cuando hicieron saber su idea a su amigo, algo en la cara de Harry les dijo que no era buena idea del todo.

Las ultimas dos horas el pelinegro, sumido en sus ideas y pensamientos, había cambiado su basto vocabulario por dos simples palabras, si y no; después de 15 minutos de platica los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba del todo con ellos, así que optaron por no hacer mas preguntas y dejarlo pensar el resto de la noche. Harry sabia que su mal humor estaba echando a perder su tan ansiado reencuentro, pero no le importo, seguía molesto, ¿Por qué? Eso solo Harry lo sabía.

-nos veremos pronto linda-decía Hermione mientras se calaba la capa de viaje y guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño bolsito de cuentas- te acompañaríamos hasta el castillo, no me agrada eso de que andes sola, pero bueno ya ves como es el…-ambas chicas había volteado hacia donde ron y Harry se encontraban, un poco mas alejados de ellas- se le ve molesto, no hablo en ningún momento.

-de echo esta molesto- afirmo Ginny, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta, y Hermione era ese genio, era solo que tanteaba el terreno para llegar al punto que deseaba sin ser muy brusca.

-que fue lo que paso, Ginny? Que le dijiste para que se molestara así?

-Herms…-la pelirroja evitaba la respuesta, así que decidió responder con otra pregunta- tu sabias que me vigila, no es así?

-bueno…yo, sospechaba que…es que Harry…

-Hermione ¿lo sabias si o no?

-esta bien! Si, lo sabia y apoyaba que te vigilara!-soltó la castaña de golpe, podía soportar la presión de los exámenes pero no la mirada que minutos antes Ginny había clavado sobre ella-pero tu tuviste la culpa!-trato de excusarse al notar la desilusión en los ojos de la pelirroja- como se te ocurre ser amiga de…de…

-Malfoy…- y aquella respuesta que trato de evadir momentos antes llego por si sola.

-sí, de ese! Ginny linda, sabes de quien hablamos verdad, Draco Malfoy, la maldita serpiente elitista, cruel, racista, asesino y futuro mortifago, como es que creíste en el? Como…

-Hermione, el…-no sabia como explicar algo que ni ella misma había podido explicarse, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura, como explicar que Draco malfoy había cambiado?-el cambió, no me preguntes como lo sé, pero simplemente lo sé, yo…yo confió en él, y estoy segura de que cambio.

-tal vez tu confíes en Malfoy, pero ni Harry, ni ron, ni yo, nos fiamos de él, es por eso que accedimos a que te vigilara- era toda una confusión de sentimientos, por una parte estaba furiosa de que la hubiesen estado vigilando, no era una niñita que tropezaría a cada paso! Por otro lado se sentía decepcionada, acaso n confiaban en sus decisiones? Y en un rincón muy oscuro de su corazón, podía verse la tristeza de recordar quien era aquel que ahora juraba amarla.

-ya no soy una niña Herms- tal vez la castaña no llegara a saber el verdadero significado de esta frase, pero Ginny lo sabia, y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir hablando-se cuidarme por mi misma.

-lo se Ginny, y Harry y Ron también lo saben, es solo que te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti, no deberías molestarte, no del todo…-Hermione se termino de acomodar la capa, sonrió un poco y como si nada hubiese pasado dijo- bien, pues, nos vemos.

-si, adiós.

Hermione fue a reunirse con los dos chicos, quienes minutos antes había estado hablando por lo bajo.

-nos veremos luego hermana!- alzo la voz ron.

-eso espero- la chica sonrió, creyó que no podría debido a la furia que ahora le invadía, pero se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resulto. Y sin darse cuenta de en que momento lo hizo, Harry se había acercado a ella y ahora la veía directamente a los ojos.

-yo…

-Harry, por favor…

-no, Ginny, tu…por favor déjame terminar-la chica fijo sus ojos en aquel par de esmeraldas y no pudo evitar sentirse lejos de ese lugar y volver a aquellos solitarios pasillos en los cuales solo había dos almas, dos almas que ahora se buscaban a escondidas- yo se que te lastime, y se que merezco el trato que me diste en las vacaciones, puedes seguirlo haciendo si quieres, pero por favor aléjate de malfoy…

-es mi amigo Harry, no…

-es un asesino! por favor, no soportaría una perdida mas…

-¡de que rayos estas hablando!

-Ginny, no quería llegar a esto pero…-de alguna forma la pelirroja lo venia venir, no estaba muy segura de que era, pero no seria nada bueno- lo hago por tu bien, te amo y no me gustaría verte sufrir por culpa de ese…

-Harry…

-es malfoy o yo, debes elegir- Ginny no podía creer lo que oía, en cualquier otra situación hubiese elegido a Harry, pero esta no era esa situación, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora sabia que clase de persona podía ser y no ser Draco malfoy, ahora veía por que Harry había sido considerado un buen slytherin, ahora veía…el gran parecido entre los dos chicos- si eliges a malfoy, me iré y nunca mas me volverías a ver, para mi estarías muerta y al estar muerta no tendría motivos para volver, Hermione y tu hermano juraron seguirme hasta el fin del mundo, por lo que a ellos tampoco los verías. Pero si te alejas de él, si me eliges a mi, todo eso podría cambiar…

-dime Harry, después de lo que me acabas de decir, aun crees que volvería contigo? Aun crees que me interesas?

-si

-y que te hace creer eso?

-tu me amas, quieres a tu hermano y Hermione es como otra hermana, no te atreverías a dejarlos por un capricho…

-eres despreciable…

-tu y yo sabemos que es un capricho, algo con lo que entretenerte mientras volvemos.

-pues ese "capricho" también me ama, y no me ha chantajeado como tu.

-hasta ahora…-y sin mas el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se reunió con sus amigos, el trío se alejo caminando, dejando a Ginny sola, sin mas que una cruel decisión implantada por un despreciable amante.

* * *

_**Las decisiones que tomamos en la vida**_

_**Son como jugadas**_

_**A veces algunas te abren caminos**_

_**Y algunas veces te cierran el juego.**_

_**Es cosa de saber tomarlas, pero también**_

_**Es cosas de saber dejarlas.**_

_**Cuidado con el gato manso**_

_**que finge ver hacia otro lado,**_

_**no importa cuan fuerte se le de la patada,**_

_**el siempre caerá de pie…**_


	15. Decisiones e imposibles

**Hola lectores mios! bueno antes de que lean este capitulo tan importante (en realidad no dice mucho, pero estoy segura de que sabras deducirlo rapidamente) os quiero agradecer por sus reviews, tan lindos como siempre, y bueno habia tardado en actualizar por cuestiones de escuela, tareas y dudas existenciales, pero estoy de regreso!! **

**Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi queridisima Clau, quien por cierto ha estado al pendiente dia a dia de que actualize pronto XD, yo se que habia dicho que actualizaria el pasado martes, pero me fue imposible, perdon Clau. Disfruta de este capi que es completamente tuyo y mejorate pronto!**

**Alguien mas a quien quiero dedicar este capitulo es a otra queridisima lectora, Lynnete, ¡extraño tus reviews! ojala reciba uno muy pronto**

**y algo mas, no se enojen si este capitulo los saca de quicio, es necesario, es de transicion, retomamos la histora inicial!! recuerden que ambos chikos tenian un "plan", algunas cosas se complican pff* los siguientes tendran mas G/D y por supuesto veremos a Harry, y para que me crean, les dejo el titulo del capi 16. ACARICIARTE, SEDUCIRTE Y AMARTE.**

**ahora si, lean, y besos a todos**

**dany_rose**

* * *

* * *

**CAPITULO 15. DECISIONES E IMPOSIBLES.**

-Oh! Por dios!- domingo por la mañana…

-Ana, no vayas a gritar por favor- gran salón, mesa de Gryffindor…

-lo dudo…-Ana, después de escuchar a su amiga…

-nos castigaran- Ginny suplicando por que Ana no gritara a los cuatro vientos que había dormido con…

-¡¿con Malfoy?!- no gritaba, pero su voz rayaba los bordes del grito.

-Draco…

-¡¿ahora lo llamas por su nombre?!

-si

-quiero pensar que todo esto es parte del plan ¿no es así pelirroja?- "el plan" por cierto ¿que plan?

-primero que nada- Ginny amenazaba a Ana con un tenedor- mi nombre es Ginny y no "pelirroja"

-entendido…

-y en segundo lugar ¿de que plan me estas hablando?

-¡merlín no!- Ginny Weasley lo había olvidado, había olvidado "su plan"

-¿que, que pasa?- _vamos Ginny recuerda, el plan, el plan… ¡¿que plan?!_

-¡¿olvidaste el plan?!- _maldita sea ¡ese plan! _Ahora lo recordaba, y deseaba nunca haberlo recordado.

-te refieres a eso de "ser amiga de Draco, saber si le gusto, seguirle la corriente, jugar con el y al final vengarme de todo lo que nos ha hecho a mi familia y a mi"- si, ahora lo recordaba ¿por que tenia que haber ideado un plan? ¿Por que no simplemente dejo que las cosas pasaran? Tenia que hacer que Ana olvidara "ese plan"

-sí, ese plan, vaya me diste un susto- decía Ana alegremente mientras seguía con su desayuno.

-¿susto? ¿Por que?- Ginny ya no comía, se le fue el apetito una vez vio a una rubia cabellera pasar por las puertas del gran salón.

-bueno, es una tontería, no te enojes, pero…-Draco había ocupado su lugar habitual al final de la mesa, pero ya no estaba solo, ahora Zabini y Parkinson le hacían compañía, Ginny noto esto y se olvido de escuchar a Ana, había captado palabras como "enamorada" y "Malfoy" pero ninguna logro encaja-…eso nunca pasaría verdad?

-no…- Zabini mantenía una acalorada conversación con Draco, al parecer había dicho algo que estaba molestando al rubio, ya que este dio un golpe en la mesa y se limito a mirar hacia otro lado.

* * *

-me importa un bledo, si Potter esta o no esta en el colegio Blaise- él quería estar solo, se había acostumbrado a la soledad, y si en un principio añoro la compañía de mas personas "como él" ahora deseaba todo lo contrario.

-Malfoy, no es solo Potter, la sangre sucia y Weasley tampoco estaban aquí.

- ¿y cual es el problema?- Pansy estaba a su lado, tenia una mano posada sobre la pierna del chico, pero él lo paso por alto.

-oh vamos ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-creo que no, explícate- la curiosidad, esa amiga tan celosa.

-hace mas de un mes que Potter y sus amigos desaparecieron del colegio, los profesores se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada, pero fuera de ellos nadie había notado su ausencia, y ayer, precisamente ayer que fue la fiesta de Halloween, vienen y aparecen nuevamente, se dejaron ver, pero ahora ¿donde están Draco?

-no lo se, pero, en que afecta que hayan…-el joven no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. El correo había llegado, una bandada de lechuzas había entrado en el gran comedor, bajaban rápida pero ágilmente al lugar de su destino y segundos después retomaban el vuelo, Draco había recibido una carta.

-es de mi padre…-murmuro.

-supongo que allí lo dice todo

Draco desdoblo rápidamente el fino pergamino, dejando a la luz una fina y estilizada caligrafía.

_Draco:_

_Los demás ya han recibido esta carta, pero debido a que tienes ciertas ventajas al ser prefecto de tu casa e indiscutible líder de los mediocres que muy pronto se unirán a los mortifagos, se te confiere un poco mas de información con respecto a la situación actual en Hogwarts y a los recientes hechos._

_Hace poco mas de un mes, Potter y sus amigos, desaparecieron del castillo, sin dejar rastro alguno, algunos de nosotros nos vimos envueltos en pequeños enfrentamientos en los cuales, como siempre Potter estuvo presente._

_El señor tenebroso tiene la sospecha de que Potter busca "algunos objetos" que, si llegaran a sus manos, serian un gran golpe en nuestra contra._

_Por lo visto no ha encontrado ninguno, pero el señor tenebroso ha dicho que debemos proteger esos objetos, así que tu misión y la de los demás es investigar la llegada de Potter y una vez que lo encuentren detenerlo, y hacernos saber su captura._

_A cada uno se les ha entregado una moneda, parecida a la que hace dos años utilizo el grupo que se hacia llamar "El ejercito de Dumbledore" resulta que la sangre sucia tiene buenas ideas, ese será el medio por el cual nos informaran sobre la captura de Potter._

_Hijo, me da gusto hacerte saber que dentro de poco, será la selección de próximos mortifagos, espero que cuando sea tu turno, lo des todo, y pongas el apellido Malfoy muy en alto._

_También espero que seas tu quien entregue al tonto de Potter, has hasta lo imposible por conseguir información sobre el. El señor oscuro no quiere irrumpir en el castillo, pero ha dicho que si es necesario torturara a cada persona cercana a Potter hasta obtener algo. No lo olvides hijo, "hasta lo imposible"._

_No me defraudes_

_Tu padre_

_Lucius Malfoy_

-¿cuando llego tu carta, Blaise?- las palabras de su padre aun aparecían en la mente del joven.

-Ayer por la tarde- respondió él.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- ¿_y para que quería saberlo? Solo era Potter, no le interesaba lo que hiciera o no hiciera, nada en la vida de Potter era de su interés, nada…nada excepto…_

-creí que ya lo sabias, creí que por eso…-el chico dudo en su respuesta, no estaba seguro de sacar el tema frente a Pansy-…que por eso, ibas al baile con "ella"

Y tenia razón, no era buena idea que Pansy escuchara ideas aun inconexas.

* * *

_Ella…Ginny…_

_Ginny…_

_Por que su nombre comenzaba a tener un peso?_

_Por que tenia ese presentimiento, ese sentimiento por…protegerla._

"_**creí que lo sabias, creí que por eso ibas al baile con ella"**_

_Blaise creía que él, Draco, lo sabia todo, creía que se había acercado a Ginny en busca de información acerca de Potter._

_Pero no era así…por que, el la amaba, de verdad la amaba…o al menos esa era la única explicación a lo que el sentía por ella._

_Él amaba a su madre, pero claro que el amor hacia su madre no era comparable al "amor" que sentía por Ginny, si es que de verdad era amor._

_Comenzaba a dudar, no quería dudar, se sentía impotente con la duda siempre presente, todo había sido tan fácil, tan sencillo de llevar, hasta que la carta de su padre llego a sus manos._

_Su padre, sus ansías de poder, sin duda alguna también lo amaba, pero había algo que le hacia sentir cierto desprecio hacia él…siempre queriendo tomar los logros de otros "mis logros"…no, no pensaría en eso, no era momento para odiar cada aspecto de su padre, que no le parecía…no era el momento…_

_La carta_

_Potter, necesitaba información sobre Potter..._

"_**has hasta lo imposible por conseguir información sobre el"**_

_¿Cómo conseguir información sobre Potter?_

"_**creí que lo sabias, creí que por eso ibas al baile con ella"**_

_No, no usaría a Ginny._

_Tendría que hacerlo por si solo, pero que pasaría con Ginny? _

_No estaría castigado por siempre, no habría mas excusas para estar a su lado, no podía hacerla a un lado, habría mas queriendo aprovecharse de su posición, habría mas rondando a su alrededor, a su pequeña figura, a su belleza, habría mas hombres interesados en ella, no solo las serpientes de su casa en busca de información para Voldemort, a esos podría controlarlos ¿pero que pasaría con los de las otras casas?_

_Ginny, su Ginny, solo de él…_

_No lo permitiría, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla y aun menos a compartirla…_

_Potter, Potter estaba cerca, lo había visto bailando con "su Ginny" la noche pasada, Potter aun la amaba, pero ella…ella, no estaba segura de a quien amaba…_

_No, era suya, de nadie más._

_Tenia que protegerla, tenia que asegurarse de que nada le pasara…_

"_**El señor oscuro no quiere irrumpir en el castillo, pero ha dicho que si es necesario torturara a cada persona cercana a Potter hasta obtener algo."**_

_Tenia que hacerlo, también tenia que asegurarse del futuro de su madre, ella no tenia la culpa de las acciones del "fracasado" de su padre, la amaba, tenia que proteger a las dos mujeres que amaba._

_**No lo olvides hijo, "hasta lo imposible"**_

_Lo imposible…nada era imposible para él, era un Malfoy. _

_Tenía cosas que hacer, planes que concretar, asuntos por aclarar…_

* * *

-¿Blaise?- Draco no había hablado en unos cuantos minutos, los cuales había aprovechado para digerir la reciente información e idear planes con respecto a esta.

-Draco…

-sígueme- ordeno el rubio poniéndose de pie rápidamente, sin embargo una fría y delicada mano lo detuvo.

-¿Draco?- era Pansy.

-sé lo que quieres decir, no importa, ahora debo hablar con Blaise, esperame en tu habitación no tardo- el rubio se inclino y beso a la slytering, solo un beso. Pansy sonrió satisfecha, y ahora haría lo que su _novio_ había ordenado.

Solo un beso, eso era suficiente para que Ginny dejara de respirar, un simple e insignificante beso…pero el beso, no era para ella.

Lo había visto todo. Y no creía que hubiese pasado. Simplemente comenzaba a ser algo imposiblemente doloroso…

Draco busco a Ginny con la mirada y cuando por fin la encontró, no se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la chica…

Dolor, traición, incredulidad, furia, vergüenza, odio…

Odio, tan solo un amor cruelmente lastimado. Pero debía ser así, por su bien y el de sus seres mas queridos, ella debía odiarlo, sin embargo…Draco estaba preparado para eso.

_**No lo olvides hijo, "hasta lo imposible"**_

* * *

**_Lo imposible_**

**_¿Qué es imposible en esta vida?_**

**_Creo, queridos lectores, y espero coincidan con mis cavilaciones, pero creo que en este mundo, las cosas no son imposibles…probablemente sean improbables, mas no imposibles._**

**_Vamos queridos míos, no nos pongamos obstáculos tan pronto, todo en esta vida es posible, jugar bádminton con las estrellas, vestir el cinturón de Orión, nadar en la vía Láctea, sacar peras a un olmo, hacerle cosquillas a un tiburón._**

**_Es cuestión de decidirse a hacerlo, es cuestión de cerrar los ojos y desearlo en verdad._**

**_La vida es un juego hermoso, con sus tragos amargos y sus deliciosos bocados._**

**_Así que debemos disfrutar de ella._**

**_Creeme cuando te digo que engañar a todo un mundo, a cambio del amor mas grande, evitando el odio, las envidias, los rencores y la propia muerte, es tan posible como decir hola al sol de media mañana._**

**_¿Aun dudas de que nuestro protagonista lo pueda lograr?_**

**_Aun que he dicho que nada es imposible en esta vida, he de aclarar que es imposible ¡en esta vida! una vez muertos, no lo puedo asegurar._**

**_Pero que pasa con el amor_**

**_¿De verdad se acaba cuando la muerte nos lleva, o es posible que un corazón lata aun después de detenerse por completo?_**

**_"hasta lo imposible"_**


	16. Acariciarte, seducirte y amarte

**ACARICIARTE, SEDUCIRTE Y AMARTE.**

-¿ya me vas a hablar, pelirroja?

-…

-que sucede ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?

-…

-no puedes quedarte callada de por vida, algún día tendrás que decir algo.

Draco había estado tratando hacer hablar a Ginny a o largo de todo su castigo. Su último castigo juntos. Sin embargo ginny no había querido decir palabra alguna, aun recordaba como el domingo pasado a la hora del desayuno había besado a Pansy, de verdad le dolio aquello. En fin, como ya dijimos Draco tenia sus planes, era obvio que sabia lo que le sucedía a Ginny, pero también sabia que lo mejor para ella era no enterarse de todo lo que se maquilaba en su mente.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde…

-espero no volver a castigarlos jóvenes-esa era McGonagall, después de levantarles el castigo a la pareja.

-descuide profesora, no lo hará

-eso espero señorita Weasley- la mujer sonrió generosamente- ojala que estos meses de convivencia les sirvieran para limar asperezas, señor Malfoy.

-así es profesora, ahora me llevo mejor con Weasley.- Draco sonrió abiertamente ya que "llevarse mejor" implicaba mas que "llevarse mejor"

-muy bien, pues no quiero saber nada mas de ustedes, así que cada uno a su respectiva sala común y sin merodear por el castillo- les dio las buenas noches y salio por la puerta rápidamente. Ginny le siguió, dejando a Draco solo.

* * *

Ya sabia que la profesora había dicho "sin merodear", pero Ginny necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejar su mente. Había resultado tortuoso ese último castigo con Malfoy. Con cada palabra que el decía, el deseo de golpear su pálido rostro, crecía mas y mas dentro de la Gryffindor, pero su orgullo era mucho mas grande que su deseo, así que decidió hacer como que no escuchaba nada, además, mientras mas rápido terminara su trabajo, mas rápido podría salir de aquella aula.

Había llegado al pie de las escaleras, a la entrada principal del castillo, el frió comenzaba a instalarse en los terrenos del colegio y una fina escarcha había cubierto el pasto, dándole un brillo inusual pero igualmente hermoso. Camino lentamente haciendo urgir la hierba bajo sus pies, la oscura noche se ceñía sobre la chica, el cielo tapizado de pequeñas estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos, el viento gélido jugaba con su rojo cabello haciéndolo danzar al compás de las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque prohibido, el agua del lago chocaba en la orilla creando la música mas perfecta y serena. Ginny saboreo ese momento como nunca jamás lo había echo, se había recostado cerca de un gran árbol, y relajo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de sentir su sangre correr rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Debía regresar a la sala común antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba, se sentía tan bien en ese lugar. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser mas fáciles?

La chica se puso de pie a su pesar, pero antes de emprender su regreso al castillo, el ruido sordo de pasos la detuvo. Alguien mas había salido del castillo y paseaba por los jardines, y a pesar de vestir una larga capa negra, su inconfundible cabello rubio lo delato. Ginny decidió esperar un poco más.

* * *

Draco no había querido regresar tan rápido a su sala común. Se sentía cansado y un tanto "triste" por la actitud de Ginny. Entendía como se sentía la chica, y el sabia de antemano el rumbo que su relación tomaría, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y dejar algunas cosas en claro, mas sin embargo ella se había negado totalmente a dirigirle la palabra. Bien dicen que es más fácil temerle a los celos de una mujer despechada y no a la muerte. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una voz detrás de él pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-tu deberías saberlo, nunca le quitas el ojo de encima, o es que acaso se te escapo esta vez…Potter- Draco dio media vuelta y así encarar a su interlocutor

-te hice una pregunta ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- Harry tenia un brazo dentro de la capa, sujetando con fuerza su varita.

-no lo sé Potter, hace mas de media hora que el castigo termino, seguramente ya esta en su sala común, es muy capaz sabes, ya puede subir las escaleras por si sola, así que ¿Por qué no te largas y la dejas en paz?

-el que deberia dejarla en paz eres tu Malfoy, yo…

-tu te fuiste Potter, perdiste, ella ahora me quiere a mi- Draco comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al castillo.

-pero tu no la amas- Harry lo seguía de cerca.

-puede que no…y puede que tal vez si la ame- el rubio se detuvo y riendo amargamente dijo- pero que hago hablando de sentimientos contigo, mejor métete en tus asuntos Potter.

-Ginny es mi asunto.

-también el mió, y no por eso estoy detrás de ella como perro- Harry apuntaba a Draco con su varita, pero él no retrocedió.

-aléjate de ella, Malfoy, y no te atrevas a tocarla o te juro que…

-ella estará bien, no la "tocare" si eso es lo que quieres, pero el que deberia cuidarse eres tu cara rajada, no querrás lastimar a Ginny con tu muerte.

-¿es una amenaza Malfoy?- harry enterró su varita en el pecho del rubio, pero el seguía sin retroceder.

-no Potter, es una simple advertencia- y dicho esto se marcho dejando solo a Harry.

* * *

Ginny espero hasta que harry y draco desaparecieron. No quería ser vista por nadie y mucho menos por ellos. Se deslizo rápidamente por los desolados pasillos del castillo, ya casi era media noche y si no se daba prisa la señora gorda habría salido de su cuadro y ella no podría entrar. Paso frente a la pintura de los troles, en el séptimo piso, y vio la puerta de la sala de los menesteres entreabierta, tan solo le tomaría unos segundos echar un vistazo y ver quien se encontraba dentro. Abrió un poco más la puerta, se asomo, pero no había luz, estaba totalmente oscuro, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca, haciéndola entrar en aquel cuarto. Sintió miedo, intento tomar su varita, pero se congelo totalmente al sentir la respiración de alguien sobre su cuello.

-hueles bien ¿has estado en los jardines no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por que hueles a hierba húmeda y al árbol en el que te recargaste- sintió como unos fríos labios se posaban cerca de su oreja- el manzano cerca del lago ¿me equivoco?

-no, pero…

-además de que te vi salir, una idea algo peligrosa en estos tiempos de guerra

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-yo no te traje, tu viniste sola

-me refiero a…

-ya se a que te refieres pelirroja- las luces se encendieron y una habitación muy parecida a la sala común de Slythering se materializo. Draco fue a sentarse en una mullida butaca cerca del fuego.

-creí que estábamos en la sala de los menesteres- Ginny no se movió de donde estaba.

-y yo creí que se te había olvidado como hablar- la chica agacho la mirada, todo teatro de "finjo que no existes" se había ido al suelo.

-pues…ya recordé como hacerlo- Draco sonrió un poco y alargo una mano, una evidente incitación a acercarse un poco. Ginny se deshizo de la capa y se sentó en sus piernas- ¿aun estamos en la sala de los menesteres verdad?

-así es- draco paseo sus blancos dedos a lo largo de fina silueta de Ginny.

-entonces por que…- el chico comenzó a acariciar su rostro, y por alguna extraña razón eso impedía que ginny hablara.

-me gusta sentirme como en casa- susurro él, ahora jugando con el cabello de la joven.

-¿así es como luce tu casa?- pregunto ella sin dejar de ver los grises ojos de Draco.

-una parte, si- la mano del joven había bajado hasta los botones de la blusa de ginny, evidenciando su intención, por lo que ella lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué besaste a Pansy?

-¿estas molesta?

-un poco…-Draco la miro inquisitivamente- ¡claro que estoy molesta!

-lo siento, no era mi intención hacer algo para molestarte- el rubio se puso de pie, con ginny en sus brazos, la poso sobre la butaca en la que el había estado sentado y se dirigió a un enorme armario negro.

-pero lo hiciste y quiero saber por que

-por ti pelirroja, lo hice por ti- el rubio había sacado una prenda de aquel mueble y ahora se dirigía a un biombo no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿besaste a la zorra de Parkinson, por mi?- Ginny se puso de pie y se acerco al biombo al cual Draco había entrado- Eso no tiene sentido Malfoy ¿crees que soy tan tonta como para creer eso?

-no, no creo que seas una tonta y…-la corbata del chico había caído del otro lado, cerca de Ginny- no espero que me creas.

-juro que no te entiendo Draco Malfoy

-tampoco espero que lo hagas- por fin había salido, traía puesto un pijama blanco, se acerco a Ginny la abrazo por la cintura, ella trato de liberarse, pero Draco era por mucho mas fuerte que ella- Ginny, escúchame por favor…

-suéltame, quiero irme de aquí, no te soporto…

-prometo dejarte ir una vez que me escuches, así que por favor podrías poner atención- la chica dejo de moverse, odiaba cuando Draco se portaba tan humano como cualquier persona normal- bien, primero que nada, que te quede claro que a partir de ahora todo lo que haga y no haga serán por ti, la situación se han complicado, van a suceder cosas horribles fuera de Hogwarts de las cuales es mejor no saber nada, ahora mas que nunca es mejor guardar las apariencias, es por eso que bese a Pansy…

-pero…

-déjame terminar Ginny, por favor- la joven guardo silencio- quiero seguir a tu lado, te amo, y no creo poder mantenerme lejos de ti mucho tiempo, pero si no finjo no quererte y si tu no finges odiarme, creo que eso será imposible. Entiende que lo hago para protegerte, para que no te pase nada malo. El señor tenebroso, esta tras Potter, Weasley y Granger, y la semana pasada envió una carta a todos los "futuros" mortifagos de Hogwarts, pidiendo información sobre el paradero de Potter, también decía que de ser necesario él mismo entraría al castillo, hasta encontrarlo. Ginny, ¿entiendes la situación en la que estas? Media casa de Slythering y el mismísimo Voldemort buscaran esa fuente de información, y esa eres tu Ginny. Que mas querría yo que estar a tu lado y decir que te estoy usando, pero no es así, no soy capaz de hacer eso, además de que tarde que temprano se descubriría la farsa, sin mencionar a mi familia que esta de por medio ¿Qué seria de mi madre si se enteran de cómo he traicionado a mi propio padre? Entiendes Ginny, dime que si lo entiendes.

La chica no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabía que hacer, saber que estabas en peligro de muerte no era una noticia muy fácil de digerir. Vio los suplicantes ojos de Draco y con una sola palabra acabo con su suplicio.

-entiendo Draco, perfectamente

-gracias, ya sabia yo que lo harías

Si miraron fijamente por un largo, largo tiempo, no decían nada, con la mirada acariciaban sus almas, produciendo un placer puro y apaciguante. Las dudas se disiparon, el peso de las decisiones se aligeraba poco a poco, y lentamente sus cuerpos gritaban la necesidad del otro.

-entonces, seré algo así como "la otra"- Draco sonrió y la tomo tiernamente en sus brazos.

-no, tu eres la única- el joven había posado a ginny sobre un "recién aparecido" diván negro, ella sonrió peligrosamente.

-respuesta correcta señor Malfoy

-creo que usted me debe algo señorita Weasley- él se coloco entre las largas piernas de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

-si, eso creo, pero esta vez…-con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de su presa y camino alrededor de él- esta vez seré yo la que acaricie tu cuerpo…-su delicada mano se deslizo por el cuello del joven hasta su abdomen- quien lo seduzca lentamente…-se acerco a sus labios y jugueteo con ellos, incitándolo mas y mas a besarla- y quien lo ame hasta que la luz del sol aparezca- la chica lo tumbo sobre el diván y se coloco sobre él, frotando insistentemente sus cuerpos.

-¿se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir señorita Weasley?

-si Draco, yo también te amo.

-creí que tardarías mas de una semana antes de notarlo- dijo él, algo atontado ante la confesión de Ginny.

-y yo creí, que tardarías menos tiempo en terminar lo que dejamos en aquel callejón- Draco soltó una carcajada de jubilo antes de deshacerse del uniforme de Ginny.

* * *

**_Es curioso como los sentimientos juegan con nuestras mentes_**

**_Como el odio nos hace ver menos virtudes de las que de verdad son_**

**_Como el miedo nos hace creer en cosas que no existen_**

**_Y como el amor crea para nosotros un mundo del cual no queremos salir nunca._**

**_Entre la mente y el corazón se ha librado una batalla milenaria_**

**_Pero tan acostumbrados están a pelear que no se han dado cuenta de que_**

**_El corazón piensa y la cabeza siente_**

**_Dejemos de pensar que nos queremos_**

**_Y comencemos a sentir lo que pensamos_**

**_No nos engañemos a nosotros mismos_**

**_Tu lo amas, acéptalo, probablemente el también lo haga._**

**_No duden sobre esto mis queridos lectores:_**

**_Es preferible morir de dolor, que vivir de mentiras._**


	17. Debemos fingir

**hola a todos!! han pasado millones de meses desde mi ultima actualizacion, pero he estado muy muy ocupada y no habia podido escribir nada. Pero ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo, que si no es muy emocionante, es importante. Recuerden, las cosas se van a dificultar y quien olvide los ultimos dos capitulos, creeran que no hay salida!! Asi que lean queridos lectores!! y dejen un review, que aunq no lo merezco, siempre es bueno saber que siguen por aqui.**

**y a todos mis lectores de Mexico, jaja animo, que la influenza porcina-humana no nos detenga!! cuidense y un beso enorme de parte de Danyrose que los quiere mucho!!****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 17. DEBEMOS FINGIR**

**

* * *

**

Así comenzó un nuevo juego, y así finalizo la buena fortuna de Draco y Ginny. Por que he de avisaros lectores míos, que las guerras no terminan con el simple hecho de aceptar verdades inalienables por parte de los dos bandos. Aceptar el echo de estar enamorado de tu enemigo no cesara el odio constante, no aminorara las ofensas y por sobre todo no traerá una aceptación total.

Ahora bien, la situación de estos dos jóvenes, era singular entre muchas otras, por que a lo largo de la historia han existido amores tortuosos, amores prohibidos y amores imposibles. Ellos no eran una copia más de Romeo y Julieta adaptada a la era que debían vivir. Si bien sus familias se odiaban como los Capuleto odiaban a los Montesco, ellos aun no habían notado que ese pequeño problema, mas tarde podría llegar a ser un gran impedimento.

¿Porque, que persona es mas importante, la que te da la vida, o la que te una razón para vivirla?

¿Y de que se es capaz para conservar ambas partes tan importantes?

Bueno, tan solo son preguntas lanzadas al aire, tenedlas en cuenta si creen que es necesario.

Continuemos con nuestra historia:

Decir "te amo" no estaba tan mal después de todo. Era como disipar la niebla que te impide ver más lejos de tu propia mano. No había mas dudas ni preguntas atenazadoras para alimentar las dudas mismas. Era como ser libre en el mundo que encierra nuestra propia mente. Pero solo y exclusivamente en la mente. Fuera de ella, esas dos palabras, eran como dos rifles cargados apuntándote constantemente.

Así era como Ginny Weasley se sentía, amenazada. Como si ese "te amo" hubiese dictado una sentencia, una muy larga y difícil de cumplir.

Le había dado mil vueltas a todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Se había fallado a ella misma, había roto su primer y única promesa, se había enamorado nuevamente, y de la persona menos indicado. Él era el enemigo a muerte de su hermano, el que constantemente insultaba a su mejor amiga y el que deseaba ver muerto al que se jugaba la vida por ella y por todo el mundo mágico.

Quería culparlos de todo lo que se le había venido. Quería culpar a Harry por dejarla, si él no lo hubiera echo, jamás se habría enamorado de Draco. Si Ron y Hermione no la hubiesen abandonado, ella nunca habría corrido a los brazos de otro.

En que lio tan grande se había convertido su vida.

-y al parecer me acechan unas cuantas serpientes- murmuro Ginny para si misma.

Ella aun se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres. Había salido al balcón a respirar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de que el invierno estaba a pocos días de instalarse en el castillo y un aire seco y frio corría por todos los pasillos, Ginny se había sentido atrapada y sofocada en aquella habitación. Había estado observando los desolados jardines, de vez en cuando corrían algunas ardillas o pequeñas aves sobrevolaban el paramo, pero fuera de eso ningún alma merodeaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-regresa a la cama, pelirroja, te puedes enfermar- pero ahí estaba esa voz, ella conocía esa voz. Y como no conocerla si era la que constantemente susurraba su nombre, como si con tan solo decirlo el aire le llegara a los pulmones y el dolor desapareciera de su cuerpo. Era su voz, la más fría y deliciosa voz, capaz de prender fuego en su piel y hacerla sufrir la más hermosa agonía.

-no tengo sueño

-lo sé, pero no estas usando ropa de invierno, así que regresa a la cama- Draco había caminado hasta el balcón y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿no te gusta como estoy vestida?- pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Amaba sus ojos, grises, casi plateados- ¿acaso no me veo linda?

Draco se alejo un poco para poder ver bien que era lo que Ginny estaba usando, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver sus largas piernas totalmente descubiertas.

-no- ella lo miro sorprendida- "linda" no es la palabra- él volvió a abrazarla por la cintura, sumergiendo su cara en su largo y rojo cabello, aspirando el aroma tan natural en ella- te ves "sexy"- ella sonrió y se giro rápidamente para darle un fugaz beso.

-me gusta, supongo que esta bien verse sexy

-y no solo te ves sexy, pelirroja, también te ves "apetecible"- Ginny soltó una fuerte carcajada, y Draco sonrió ante aquella reacción- apetecible, como una fresa, o una manzana o una cereza, todas dulces y, apetecibles.

-genial, ¿ahora me comparas con frutas?- ella trato de separarse pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-puedo compararte con un jugoso y "apetecible" filete de cerdo, humeante y muy muy delicioso

-ok, las frutas están bien- ambos rieron, nada forzado, la risa mas pura y verdadera, una risa que describía lo apacible de sus corazones y la limpieza de sus palabras.

Y se quedaron así, abrazados, durante un minuto eterno, contemplándose mutuamente, cerciorándose así de que todo funcionaba correctamente en sus mentes y cuerpos, para saber que todo esto nunca había sido un sueño. Sin embargo una verdad comenzaba a hacerse presente y aquella atmosfera de felicidad y perfección se volvió un tanto difícil de divisar.

-¿en que pensabas, Ginny?- pregunto el Slythering mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica.

-en todo y en nada a la vez- él no hizo comentario alguno, por lo que ella prosiguió- ¿Draco, te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando?

-algunas partes, si

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- la desesperación que sentía Ginny se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, el nudo de su vida parecía no tener solución y aun que no se arrepentía de amar a Malfoy, si lo haría de cualquier consecuencia fatídica que esto trajese- no se supone que nosotros estemos juntos, tú eres un Slythering, tus padres sirven al que no debe ser nombrado, y junto con los mortifagos, su único propósito es destruir a Harry y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Hasta hace unos meses nos odiábamos ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? Si tu padre se entera me matara, te matara…y si v-voldemort sabe… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco?

-Ginny, tranquilízate nada de eso pasara, ni tu ni yo ni nadie morirá

-pero…

-escúchame por favor, nada de eso pasara. Seguiremos con nuestras vidas, tú me odiaras y yo te odiare, me trataras mal y dirás pestes sobre mí cuando sea necesario. Y yo también hare lo mismo contigo. Necesitamos fingir Ginny, que nadie note algún cambio entre nosotros. Diremos que los dos meses que estuvimos castigados fueron lo peor que nos pudo suceder en la vida.

-pero yo te…

-lo sé, también te amo, pero es la forma mas segura de seguir a tu lado.

-están buscando a Harry, Hermione y Ron, tu casa querrá información, tu mismo dijiste que yo era un medio de información.

-yo me encargare de que ellos no se te acerquen

-y que va a pasar cuando tu padre te pida algún "avance"

-se lo daré

-Draco Malfoy- Ginny se separo de él, creía en sus palabras, pero aun así se sentía en la necesidad de aclarar un punto importante- confío en ti y en tus palabras, y te amo de una manera peligrosa. Entiendo la situación en la que estas y no cuestionare lo que en un futuro hagas, pero, si te equivocas o si decides mentir, juro que será lo ultimo que hagas en esta vida.

-esta bien, pelirroja, pero eso nunca sucederá.

Ginny dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, se dirigió a la habitación y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿te vas tan pronto?- pregunto el rubio mientras la observaba abotonar su blusa.

-así es, estoy hambrienta.

-supongo que te veré en el gran comedor- el también comenzó a vestirse, pero antes de salir de la habitación, la pelirroja le llamo.

-Draco, hay algo mas…

-usted dirá, señorita Weasley- Ginny se acerco a él.

-no quiero que beses a Pansy, ni siquiera que la toques.

-Ginny, eso es imposible, recuérdalo debemos fingir.

-solo no lo hagas cuando yo este presente

-debemos fingir…

-¡ya lo sé! Debemos fingir, pero me hierve la sangre cuando te veo con ella.

-y que pasara en la noches, Ginebra, se supone que Pansy es mi novia.

-¡ni se te ocurra Draco Malfoy!

-¡pero debemos fingir!

-¡es ella o yo, así que decide de una buena vez!

-¡por favor Weasley, ella va a dudar si yo no…!

-¡oh, ya cállate!

Ginny salió de la sala de los menesteres con la furia coloreando su rostro, sabia que debían fingir si querían seguir juntos, pero la idea de que Draco estuviera con "otra" era simplemente insoportable. Pero una voz un tanto perdida en su cabeza susurro a su oído:

-_"niña tonta, pero si la otra eres tu"_

* * *

_**Fue así como, irremediablemente, el juego comenzó**_

_**Un juego en el que se ganaba lo que se perdía,**_

_**Y se perdía lo que con mucho esfuerzo se gano.**_

_**Pero así son los juegos con lecciones de vida**_

_**El verdadero premio, es aprender a jugarlos sin perder demasiado.**_


	18. La verdad de la verdad

**Pediría perdón mil y un veces por no actualizar rápido, pero la verdad es que a nadie le interesa leer mil veces la palabra perdón, así que lo hare una sola vez, con la esperanza de que ustedes mis queridos lectores, perdonen a esta autora indisciplinada, así que aquí voy: PIDO PERDON DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODOS MIS LECTORES FIELES QUE CON MUCHA PACIENCIA HAN ESPERADO POR ESTA ACTUALIZANCION…¡¡¡PERDON!!!**

**Ahora dejando a un lado mi estúpida culpa…**

**TENEMOS NUEVO CAPITULO!!! **

**El numero 18 para ser exactos y antes de continuar, quisiera darles las gracias a todos aquellos que lo han seguido este fic desde sus primeros días y a aquellos que se han incorporado en el camino, por que han de saber que este fic cumplió un año hace unos dos o tres meses y estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que a pesar de mi falta de atención y mis múltiples crisis emocionales y creativas, hay personas que gustan de la historia y a pesar de ver abandonado y lleno de polvo mi fic se toman el tiempo de escribir un review y decirme lo mucho que les gusta la historia y las ganas que tienen de leer un nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS muchas muchas gracias, todos ustedes son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo y crear nuevas situaciones y emociones para su total disfrute. MIL MIL GRACIAS no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews, si pudiese iría y les daría un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes pero la barrera de la distancia y el tiempo lo hacen una tarea difícil. En fin me estoy poniendo sentimental y ustedes están ansiosos por leer, así que como en todos y cada uno de los nuevos capítulos…………………..**

**A LEER!!**

**Atte.**

**Danyrose**

**CAPITULO 18. LA VERDAD DE LA VERDAD**

Era un día normal de noviembre, un día normal en la semana, un día normal en Hogwarts. Era un día normal. El sol despertó de su sueño, oculto a las estrellas y se deshizo de la luna. Era un día normal. El aire corría libre por los jardines y se escabullía por los fríos pasillos de piedra. Era un día normal. El bosque prohibido continuaba siendo siniestro y prohibido, con sus gigantescos arboles que ocultaban a criaturas mágicas, criaturas mágicas que corrían libres por el bosque, un bosque que era normal en Hogwarts. Y los estudiantes despertaban ya, se preparaban para bajar y tomar un desayuno normal y asistir a sus ya acostumbradas clases normales. Era sin lugar a duda un día normal.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué no lograba adentrarse en ese día normal?

Ese fue el primer sentimiento que lleno el duro corazón de Pansy Parkinson.

¿Qué había sucedido en el transcurso de la noche para que la mañana siguiente dejase de ser normal para ella?

Algo se había movido de su lugar, de eso estaba segura, pero que era lo que se había movido simplemente no lo sabia.

La Slythering salió de su cama y se metió al baño aun con ese sentimiento carcomiéndole los nervios. Deseó que el agua caliente de la ducha la relajara un poco pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el agua la sentía como fríos copos de nieve derritiéndose por su espalda, dejando a su paso pequeños y dolorosos cortes. No lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Salió del baño desesperada y un tanto nerviosa, se vistió rápidamente y cuando por fin estuvo lista repaso rápidamente el mobiliario de su habitación, su cama vacía, su tocador reflejando su mirada, el baúl al pie de la ventana, un pequeño escritorio con los restos de una vela. Todo estaba en su lugar.

Negando con la cabeza salió del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Una vez estando en la sala común se dedico a observar su contenido y al igual que en su habitación nada había cambiado. Todo era "normal".

Se dirigió a la salida de la sala común tratando de convencerse de que se estaba volviendo loca, de que probablemente la desorientación era la consecuencia de algún hechizo mal ejecutado el día anterior. Sí, eso era lo que sucedía.

Un poco más optimista tomo el pomo de la puerta, sintió el contacto del frio metal en sus manos y al girarlo un destello de luz choco en su rostro. Desvió la mirada hacia el pomo, este era grande y plateado y como todo metal en el castillo deslumbraba cual si fuera nuevo. Reconoció ese brillo plateado inmediatamente, no por el hecho de que todos los días lo viese frente a ella al salir de la casa de Slythering, no, era algo mas.

Así estuvo unos cuantos minutos, jugando con el pomo de la puerta, tratando de recordar en donde había visto ese brillo plateado, cuando al acercarse mas a la puerta vio como el pie de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los hombres, se reflejaba en el duro metal. Ese sentimiento que la había acompañado desde el momento en el que sus ojos se abrieron volvió, más potente y más voraz. Sin saber por que o como, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y una vez hubo puesto un pie en el primer escalón supo la razón de por que ese día no era normal. Corrió escaleras arriba, algunos chicos venían bajando y chocaron con ella, a ella no le importo, tenia que subir, debía llegar y confirmar sus temores. Cuando por fin llego a su destino, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la oscuridad la golpeo, el eco de sus pasos regresaban a ella y la hacían temblar, la cama vacía la miraba cruelmente y su reflejo en el espejo se burlaba de ella y le gritaba lo que ella ya sabia.

¡No esta!

¡Él, no esta!

Draco Malfoy no estaba en su habitación y aun que bien podría esta desayunando, Pansy sabía que eso era una mentira, una vil y estúpida mentira.

¡Claro que su día no era normal!

La pieza perdida era Draco y tan distraída había estado ella, que al parecer esa pieza se negaba a regresar a su lugar.

-no pasaste la noche en tu habitación- ella se había sentado en la desolada cama y estrujando las sabanas entre sus angulosas manos lanzo la pregunta que la atormentaría por meses- ¿Dónde estas, Draco Malfoy, donde estas?

* * *

Después de haber dejado la sala de los menesteres el rubio opto por darse un largo y relajante baño, era extremadamente temprano así que quiso aprovechar la soledad del baño de prefectos y fue directo hacia el. Abrió la llave de todos y cada uno de los grifos, el perfume que emanaba de cada chorro de agua se combinaba perfectamente con los demás y los vapores resultantes embriagaron al joven de tal manera que al poco tiempo de haber entrado al agua cayo profundamente dormido.

Él soñaba, imágenes inconexas abarrotaban la mente dormida de Draco, veía ondas rojas disolverse en un mar blanco y cada vez que una de esas ondas emergía, todos sus sentidos despertaban y prestaban atención a aquellas ondas color escarlata. Probablemente fuese por culpa de los cientos de perfumes mezclados en el agua en el que se había dormido, pero en su sueño su nariz percibía cierto olor a maleza y fresas silvestres, otras veces olía a miel y manzanas, algunas otras olía a violetas y agua de mar, y otras cuantas a la madera del pino prendida en una fogata. Tratando de identificar cada uno de esos aromas, la imagen cambio en su cabeza y ahora veía la habitación en la que había pasado la noche anterior, volvía a ver a Ginny usando su camisa, parada en el balcón, con su cabello rojo fuego al aire y sus largas piernas blancas descubiertas. Sintió una fría brisa matinal en su rostro y todos aquellos olores que había estado tratando de identificar golpearon en él, y se dio cuenta que todos y cada uno de los aromas provenían de Ginny, de su cabello, de sus labios, de sus pechos, de su sexo…esa mezcla era Ginny, ese juego de perfumes adictivos eran completamente Ginny.

Él sonrió y camino directo hacia ella, el olor llegaba mas y mas consistente, era como saborear un vino realmente viejo y casi podía sentir la textura de sus labios sobre los de él, casi podía saborear la miel de sus pechos, casi volvía a hundirse en aquellas llamas ardientes que acariciaban su piel y se movían con el viento, casi volvía a tenerla cerca nuevamente. Las puntas de sus dedos ardían mas y mas mientras la proximidad entre ellos se acortaba ¡era doloroso estar lejos de ella! pero era igual o mas doloroso estar cerca de ella y no poder tocarla. Comenzaba a desesperarse, cada vez que intentaba alcanzarla ella se alejaba un poco mas, ya no solo sus dedos ardían, ahora ardían sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, el alma ¡le ardía el alma al no poder tocarla!

Estaba resultando una tortura, una peor que cualquiera utilizaba en la época medieval.

-¡Córtenme la lengua! ¡Separen piernas y brazos de mi cuerpo! ¡Atícenme con hierros ardientes! ¡Enciérrenme y déjenme sufrir de locura! ¡Pero permítanme tocarla una vez mas!- gritaba Draco en su sueño.

Un poco de agua puso fin a su agonía…

-las clases empiezan en una hora, será mejor que subas a vestirte

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en la orilla de la gran tina colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¿clases, que clases?- Draco estaba aturdido, no recordaba el lugar en el que se encontraba- ¿Blaise, que paso?

-te quedaste dormido, Malfoy- el muchacho tomo otra toalla para secarse el cabello- llegue hace una hora, no te hubiese despertado de no ser por que las clases están por comenzar. Como ya dije, será mejor que subas a vestirte.

El rubio observo curioso a su interlocutor, aun no entendía del todo sus palabras, echo un vistazo al lugar y poco a poco recobro el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Estaba en el baño de prefectos y tal como había dicho Zabini, Draco se había quedado dormido. Pero su sueño aun estaba muy latente en su mente y no podía olvidarlo.

-gracias, Blaise- dijo el Slythering un vez estuvo fuera del agua.

Como respuesta Blaise inclino un poco la cabeza, estaba por irse cuando Draco le llamo.

-eh Blaise ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?- el chico sonrió abiertamente.

-si, Malfoy, lo recuerdo a la perfección y será mejor que se los expliques a Pansy antes de que te desmiembre y la familia Malfoy cuente con una heredera en lugar de un heredero.

-tienes razón ¿la has visto esta mañana?- pregunto el chico mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Zabini.

-si…-Blaise sonreía aun mas, era casi imposible sorprender a Draco, pero estaba seguro que al saberse conocedor del paradero de su novia, Draco, estaría mas que sorprendido.

-¿Dónde?

-subió corriendo a tu habitación, parece ser que no le agrado en nada encontrarla vacía.

Y sin mas, Blaise salió del baño de prefectos.

-perfecto- murmuro Draco mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

Pansy había decidido quedarse y esperar a Draco, había visto sus libros en una esquina de la habitación y sabía que él debía ir a por ellos. Estaba sentada en la ventana observando los jardines de Hogwarts cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Draco entro rápidamente, cerro la puerta, coloco unos cuantos hechizos sobre esta, tomo unas ropas de su armario y desde la puerta del baño hablo a Pansy

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar- se metió en el baño, cinco minutos después salió completamente vestido y trataba de colocarse la corbata.

La chica al ver como Draco se desesperaba, se puso de pie y retirando las manos de Draco de la prenda, comenzó a anudarla.

-¿Dónde estabas?- soltó ella secamente.

-fui a tomar un baño- respondió él en el mismo tono frio.

-¿y antes de ir a tomar un baño?

-estaba dormido, Pansy

-¿Dónde?- al preguntar dio un tirón de la corbata con la intención de lastimar a Draco

-yo duermo donde se me da la gana, me escuchas- la chica volvía a tirar de la corbata, pero Draco apenas se daba cuenta de eso.

-te espere aquí toda la noche y nunca apareciste- el rubio sonrió al descubrir su mentira.

-tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, llegaste aquí hace apenas una hora, nunca me esperaste.

-quizá no toda la noche, pero si te espere- decía ella con los dientes apretados.

-ves como hablando claro se entiende la gente…-a morena soltó la corbata y en un rápido movimiento propino una sonora bofetada a Draco, él no hizo mas que sonreír.

-¡TE ESPERE, MALDITA SEA! ¡TE ESPERE POR QUE FUE ESO LO QUE ME DIJISTE QUE HICIERA! ¡PERO ME CANSE DE ESPERARTE! ¡SOY TU NOVIA, MALFOY! ¡NO SOY TU MADRE NI NINGUNO DE TUS SIRVIENTES PARA ESPERARTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE A TI SE TE VENGA EN GANA! ¡SOY TU NOVIA! ¡SOY TU MALDITA NOVIA!- su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración era irregular, pero la ira y los celos le envenenaban la mente. No se sorprendió al oír gritar a Draco, se lo merecía, ella merecía que él le gritara, merecía eso y más.

El rubio la tomo por los hombros y la empujo contra la pared, el golpe seco corto la respiración de la joven, mas a él no le importo, no tenia derecho a gritarle y mucho menos a golpearlo de la manera en que ella lo hizo. La bofetada no había herido su rostro, había herido su orgullo y una herida en el orgullo, supura y sangra de tal manera que es muy difícil de curar.

-¿ASÍ QUE ERES MI NOVIA? ENTONCES, MI AMOR ¿DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? DIME, CORAZÓN ¿DONDE ESTUVISTE CUANDO TODA LA MALDITA CASA ME TRATABA DE TRAIDOR Y ASESINO? ¿DONDE ESTABAS, AMADA MIA?

-Draco…yo…

-NO, NO DIGAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA. NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE RECLAMARME Y MUCHO MENOS DE LLENARME DE PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS. NO ME IMPORTAN TUS CELOS, NO ME IMPORTA TU FALTA DE CONFIANZA, NO ME IMPORTA SI TE QUEDAS ESPERANDO CIEN AÑOS MIENTRAS YO REGRESO ¡NO-ME-IMPORTA!

-Draco, lo siento tanto, yo me deje llevar por lo que todos decían, perdóname…perdóname, por favor- Pansy lloraba amargamente al sentir el rechazo de su novio, ella sabia que ese momento llegaría pero nunca pensó que dolería de esa manera. Aun sentía las manos de él haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, le hacían daño, la lastimaban…

-AHORA LO SIENTES, TODOS LO SIENTEN…-trato de calmarse, ella no tenia la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, no era justo que descargara toda su ira contenida con ella- bien sabemos que tu y esta casa de mediocres no son nada sin mi, es por eso que han vuelto a hablar conmigo, es por eso que Blaise vuelve a ser mi amigo y tu vuelves a ser mi…novia.

-todos quieren atrapar a Potter, es obvio que nunca lo conseguirán- Pansy había dejado de llorar, ahora solo murmuraba los planes que otros tenían en mente- es por eso que le rogaron a Blaise que volviese a hablar contigo, quieren estar enterados de todo, saben que eres un buen medio para conseguir información…

Draco fijo sus ojos color plata sobre ella, examinándola, tratando de encontrar un rastro de mentira en sus palabras o en su mirada. No lo encontró…

-idiotas, todos son unos idiotas- libero el cuerpo de la chica de sus manos y mientras la tomaba por la cintura, acariciaba su rostro. Ella se estremeció al contacto de sus caricias- que me dices de ti, Pansy ¿Por qué has vuelto?

En el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa tétrica, abrió sus ojos negros como el carbón y comenzó a anudar la corbata de él nuevamente.

-por que estoy demente ¿Quién mas podría amar a una persona como tu?

Ante estas palabras ambos guardaron silencio. Cada uno navegando en el mar de sus pensamientos, cada uno digiriendo el sabor de aquellas crueles e inciertas palabras.

¿Quién mas podría amar a alguien como él? ¿A alguien como Draco Malfoy?

-listo- la chica dejo caer sus brazos a los costados mientras veía fijamente al joven. Él volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y susurro en oído.

-no me gusta que mi novia me grite, no lo vuelvas a hacer o hare que te arrepientas- sonrió malévolamente y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pansy sonrió y lo beso en respuesta a aquella peligrosa amenaza.

No salieron de la habitación hasta una hora después.

* * *

Ginny había recorrido rápidamente los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su sala común, una vez ahí busco su mochila y metió unos cuantos libros que había dejado en una de las múltiples butacas. Mientras lo hacia murmuraba entre dientes:

-"debemos fingir, debemos fingir"- la chica intentaba meter uno de los libros pero tan concentrada estaba en cultivar su desconfianza que no se dio cuenta de que el libro simplemente no cavia- claro, vamos a fingir que te odio profundamente, y cuando te vea besando a la zorra de tu novia, fingiré que te asesino a sangre fría- cansada de tratar de meter el libro, se sentó en la cómoda butaca. Miro fijamente a las llamas, el danzar de estas la tranquilizaron un poco, permitiéndole pensar claramente-¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?

Draco solo trataba de protegerla, es por eso que debían fingir. Fingirían que se odiaban, él fingiría amar a Pansy y ella…ella se sentaría a tejer y esperar su turno en la lista de las amantes diarias de Draco Malfoy.

-¡basta Ginebra!- se reprendió ella al no poder controlar sus celos.

Debía hacer algo, no podía simplemente sentarse a ver como Parkinson se pavoneaba del brazo del chico, creyéndose el ama y señora de Draco. No se lo permitiría.

Sabia que estaba mal, sabia que no debía hacer sentir mal a Draco, pero si ella tendría que soportar el echo de compartir al rubio, el tendría que aceptar el echo de compartirla a ella con…alguien mas.

-no Ginny, no lo hagas- hablaba consigo misma, con quien mas lo haría si no es con ella misma- él lo hace para protegerte, el nunca te lastimaría, habla con él ¡si! Habla con él, hazle entender que no es algo con lo que te sientas cómoda ¡exacto, eso hare! Hablare con él y le pediré que no tenga sexo con Parkinson, después de todo existen muchos noviazgos que van la mar de bien sin la necesidad de estarse revolcando todas las noches.

Convencida de que sus razones estaban bien fundamentadas, metió como pudo el último libro en su mochila y mas alegre y optimista que antes, bajo a desayunar.

Era un lindo día, de esos raros y nada comunes, un lindo día de noviembre: hacia frio, el sol brillaba desde lo alto del firmamento y las pocas hojas que quedaban en los arboles, caían libres creando una lluvia en tonos rojos y amarillos: los colores del otoño que cae derrotados por el invierno.

Ginny iba caminando por uno de los múltiples atajos que existían en la escuela, era uno con grandes ventanales que se abrían directo a los jardines. No pensaba en nada, simplemente dejaba que sus pies la guiaran mientras ella disfrutaba de los rayos del sol que calentaban su piel de porcelana. Ya podía oler el pan tostado y los huevos fritos. La mermelada de naranja y las frutas típicas de un desayuno en Hogwarts. Estaba hambrienta, tanto que acelero su paso. Se imaginaba a ella misma devorando un cuenco de avena con miel, bebiendo zumo de calabaza y comiendo una manzana o tal vez unas cuantas uvas.

¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre!

Estaba a solo dos puertas para llegar al gran comedor cuando un brazo salió de la nada y la introdujo en un aula vacía.

A simple vista no había nadie en el cuarto, pero conocedora de la incorporeidad de los fantasmas inmediatamente supo quien había sido el causante de demorar su desayuno.

-Harry, es inútil, se que llevas puesta la capa…- a su derecha se materializo el pelinegro, feliz de poder hablar con Ginny sin recurrir a los gritos.

-se ve que estas de mejor humor que la ultima vez que nos vimos- él camino directo a ella, guardo una distancia prudente, pero suficiente para apreciar su bello rostro sin perderse de un solo detalle.

-y tenias que recordarme que estaba enojada contigo- era un lindo día ¿Por qué siempre insistía en arruinarle sus lindos días?- pero ya no importa, hoy es un lindo día y no permitiré que tu ni nadie lo arruine.

-¿será acaso que algo bueno a sucedido en mi ausencia?- Harry se acerco un poco mas a Ginny provocando que ella retrocediera, sin embargo no perdía la alegría de su rostro.

-muchas cosas buenas pasan en tu ausencia, Harry. Estoy bien, no necesitas encerrarme en aulas vacías y acorralarme para saber que estoy bien.

-tienes razón- el joven sonrió y se detuvo- es solo que…

-que, Harry…

-es solo que me gustaría que esas cosas buenas pasaran conmigo a tu lado y no en mi ausencia.

-es tu culpa, Harry. Tú elegiste mantenerte lejos, tú elegiste mantenerme lejos, no deberías quejarte de tus propias decisiones- la chica recordó vagamente el momento en el que Harry le había echo saber de sus decisiones, recordó el dolor, recordó el vacio, aun dolía…

-si, bueno, no es saludable hablar sobre cosas tristes

-es cierto, mejor hablemos de la verdadera razón de tenerme aquí- Harry se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, pero era algo que no podía aplazar por mucho tiempo- por que es obvio que no me privarías del placer de la comida por la mañana solo para asegurarte de que estoy bien, eso ya lo sabias tu- el pelinegro intento decir algo pero Ginny continuo hablando sin siquiera darle un momento para hablar- sé que me vigilas, Harry. El problema es que no se como lo haces. Pero ese no es el punto ahora, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que tus espías no te han podido decir y yo si seré capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Cómo es que sabes que te vigilo?- pregunto él, reanudando su caminata.

-que importa como lo sé, a ti te da igual con tal de obtener lo que sea que quieras obtener al tenerme vigilada día y noche- Ginny comenzaba a enojarse, le irritaba el ser vigilada constantemente, no era que pensara en eso todo el tiempo, pero las pocas veces que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir un par de ojos detrás de ella.

-lo hago por tu propio bien- el seguía acercándose

-no eres mi hermano para estarme vigilando, además, ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Ginny, no…

-¡no, Harry! ¡Basta! ¿Qué es eso de lo que me quieres proteger? ¡Estoy bien! No es como si Voldemort fuese a aparecer detrás de una armadura y me fuese a asesinar.

-Ginny no seas absurda, por favor.

-seré absurda todo el tiempo que tu insistas en creerte dueño de mi vida- la pelirroja esta pegada contra la puerta del aula, Harry solo se encontraba a un palmo de distancia y no daba señal alguna de querer retroceder.

-no seré el dueño de tu vida, pero Malfoy tampoco lo es.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy- la pequeña Weasley lanzo una risa lacónica- el me ama, Harry.

-aléjate de él, solo te esta utilizando.

-no me creas tan estúpida, Potter- Harry se acerco aun mas al oírla hablar así, le dolían sus palabras, le dolía su desprecio, pero le dolía aun mas el que ella hubiese dejado de amarlo.

-nos están buscando, Ginebra. A Hermione, a Ron y a mi, buscan información y tu…

-…y yo soy la única vía accesible para conseguirla- la chica sentía la respiración de Harry en su rostro ¿Cuántas veces no deseo tenerlo tan cerca?- lo sé Harry, Draco…

-lo llamas por su nombre- Harry dio un paso atrás.

-sí, Draco- remarco el nombre del rubio- él me lo dijo.

-el te esta usando, Ginny.

-no es así.

-claro que si, te usa y tu estas tan ciega que no lo quieres ver. Te dice que te ama, pero no es más que una mentira para mantenerte a su lado y obtener información sobre nosotros. Nos vas a terminar matando, Ginny…

Ya era suficiente, no lo toleraría mas, no soportaría mas esa conversación y mucho menos la desconfianza por parte de Harry.

-PARA TU INFORMACION, HARRY POTTER, YO NUNCA HE DICHO UNA SOLA PALABRA SOBRE RON, HERMIONE O SOBRE TI, ¡NUNCA!

CREES QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA QUE SE DEJA MANEJAR AL ANTOJO DE CUALQUIERA ¡PERO ADIVINA QUE! ESE ERROR YA LO COMETI CONTIGO Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A COMETERLO.

La chica salió de su encierro y se alejo de Harry, pero antes de dejarlo solo una vez mas, agrego.

-te ame lo suficiente para un día poner las manos al fuego por ti. Aun te amo, no de la forma que quisieras y no de la forma que te ame antes, pero aun lo hago y ese amor es suficiente para seguir arriesgando mi vida por ti- Harry permaneció en silencio, las palabras de desvanecieron, no tenia nada mas que decir- ya no soy una niña Harry y tu no eres el único que puede salvar a las personas que ama.

Ginny salió del aula.

Había perdido el apetito, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en lo sucedido recientemente y repetirse una y otra vez a si misma: él me ama, él me ama, él me ama. No estaba afirmando nada, trataba de consolarse a si misma, no quería dudar de Draco, no debía dudar de él. Pero tampoco quería dudar de Harry, el ya había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de ella una vez ¿Por qué podría estarle mintiendo en esta ocasión?

Sin embargo lectores míos, las dudas crecen y se alimentan de los temores de la persona, de sus inseguridades y de las dudas ajenas…

Una risita tonta la hizo levantar la mirada y buscar el origen de sonido tan irritante. La visión que llego a ella la traspaso como una espada de doble filo, cortando en dos su alma y su seguridad.

Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy caminaban juntos en dirección al gran comedor, ella reía por algo que él había dicho y cada tanto se detenía para depositar un beso en los labios del chico. Draco diviso desde lejos a Ginny y trato de desviar la atención de Pansy de la chica, pero fallo estrepitosamente.

-esto es nuevo, Weasley esperando a que nosotros pasemos, al parecer has aprendido a respetar a tus superiores- la morena se detuvo y con ella se detuvo Draco, quien trataba de no mirar a Ginny.

-deberías aprender a hablar antes de siquiera intentarlo, Parkinson- la pelirroja no se iba a dejar intimidad y muchos menos por la personas mas hueca y estúpida que había conocido en toda su vida- no entiendo una sola de tus palabras.

-¿te crees muy lista, verdad niña Weasley?

-no es solo que lo crea, es que lo soy- Pansy se soltó del brazo de Draco y se acerco a Ginny amenazadoramente.

-pues si de verdad lo fueras, te andarías con cuidado, recuerda que Potter y sus amiguitos ya no están aquí para protegerte y quien sabe, algún día podría suceder un accidente- Ginny entendió perfectamente la amenaza, busco la mirada de Draco pero el no estaba prestando atención. Lo iba a pagar muy caro…

-gracias por la recomendación, ahora permíteme que te diga una cosa que podría resultar beneficiosa para ti: abre los ojos, Pansy, por que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Si bien la morena no entendía el mensaje, no fue por que fuese una tonta sin remedio el problema fue que ese mensaje no era para ella y el verdadero receptor del mensaje, lo entendió a la perfección. Situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas.

-será mejor que cierres la boca, Weasley- Draco por fin veía a Ginny y a Ginny no le gusto lo que vio- no querrás comprometer al cara rajada, la sangre sucia y al idiota de tu hermano.

El Slythering tomo a su novia por la cintura y la alejo del lugar, sabia que aquellas palabras le iban a causar serios problemas pero ya pensaría en eso una vez que los problemas llegaran a Ginny.

La pelirroja se mantuvo estática en el pasillo, no podía creer lo que había pasado. La voz que minutos antes le había estado gritando cuanto la amaba Draco, de repente se quedo muda e incapaz de volver a hablar en un largo tiempo.

Ginny sintió un ligero roce en su mano derecha y la voz de Harry clara y triunfante, se escucho.

-¿entonces, vas a arriesgar tu vida por él? Que desperdicio

La chica siguió sin moverse, sintiendo el peso de verdades falsas y mentiras ciertas aplastando cada parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Las mentiras dejan de ser mentiras cuando la verdad es descubierta.**

**Así que la mentira se pierde y lo único que recordamos es la verdad.**

**Sin embargo, algunas veces es bueno desenterrar las mentiras y asegurarnos de que esa verdad es la verdadera verdad.**

**Estoy segura, mis bien amados lectores, que a muchos de nosotros nos fascina la idea de saber la verdad de todas las cosas.**

**Pero la verdad de escuchar una verdad, es que duele.**

**Y aunque nos refugiemos en nuestras mentiras, la verdad seguirá ahí: pura, indemne y sobre todo dolorosa.**

**La verdad no es un derecho, es un privilegio y aquellos que se esfuercen en buscarla obtendrán el castigo de encontrarla.**


	19. Tierra de nadie

**Perdon por la tardanza, ha pasado mas de un año desde la ultima actualización pero no me olvido de este fic y de los que son (o eran =( ) sus seguidores.**

**¡Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectore! Que este 2011 sea un año prospero para todos. Mis mejores deseos.**

**Los quiere**

**danyrose.**

**CAPITULO 19. TIERRA DE NADIE**

-¿Harry?

Silencio.

-¿Harry, sigues aquí?

Silencio. Soledad.

-Harry, por favor…

Silencio. Soledad y un profundo…

-Por favor…

…punzante

-¡HARRY!

Silencio, soledad y un profundo, punzante, asqueroso dolor.

* * *

_**Alguna vez todos, sin excepción alguna, hemos sentido dolor.**_

_**Si comemos en exceso, nuestro estomago duele; si cerramos una puerta sobre nuestra mano, nuestra mano duele; si el jabón cae en nuestros ojos, nuestros ojos arden y si digo que arden, en lugar de decir que duelen, es porque es más viable que un poco de shampoo caiga en nuestros ojos, a que alguien nos de un buen golpe o que nosotros mismos metamos uno de nuestros dedos en ellos.**_

_**Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que el ser humano puede experimentar dolor físico de muchas maneras. Hoy en día existen los analgésicos; maravillosos medicamentos creados para hacer más soportable el dolor.**_

_**¡Bendita sea la persona que decidió dejar el sufrimiento atrás anestesiando su cuerpo por un par de horas!**_

_**Y malditas sean todas aquellas personas que no han hecho nada por anestesiar el corazón, por sedar el alma, por drogar los sentimientos…**_

_**¡Como si un brazo roto fuese más importante que un corazón roto!**_

_**¡Que estupidez!**_

_**Pero está bien, olviden el estúpido brazo roto; ¿que les parece una pequeña fisura en algún hueso de la mano? ¿A que suena menos doloroso?**_

_**Tan sencillo como ir al hospital, una dosis de anestesia, un buen médico, una férula y un mes en reposo.**_

_**¡Voila!**_

_**¡Nuestra fisura ósea ha sanado!**_

_**Que lástima que no existan hospitales, ó anestesia, ó médicos ó férulas capaces de reparar fisuras en el corazón provocadas por palabras desalmadas.**_

_**Estamos destinados a morir de amor.**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminó sin rumbo durante un largo rato. No sabía porque lo hacía, simplemente lo hacía. Quizá era una reacción automática de su cuerpo al sentir como la sangre dentro de él, se congelaba. Necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento para que si sangre también lo hiciera y así seguir con vida.

¿Pero, que sentido tenía el mantenerse viva?

La vida era un asco. Toda y todos en ella te lastiman. Te escupen en la cara y te pisotean; te acribillan, abren tus heridas y te arrastran sobre carbón ardiente. Y al saberse demasiado capaces de poder terminar contigo rápida y limpiamente, deciden que es una tarea aburrida y dejan en tus manos tu propia muerte.

Que cruel era la vida, cruel, asquerosa, injusta, dolorosa…

Vivir dolía mucho.

Ahora sabía que no se movía para seguir viviendo. Ella se movía porque el dolor era tanto que su vida no lo soportaba. Su vida buscaba algo para anular el dolor.

-¿Ginny?

Ella conocía esa voz.

-¿Ginny, estás aquí?

Ella conocía esa voz, ella sabía de quien era esa voz.

-Ginny, por favor aléjate de la orilla.

¿Orilla, cual orilla?

-Ginny, prometo que no te hare daño pero aléjate de…

-¿Qué?

-Ginny por favor, solo… solo debes dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿atrás?- hacía frio, ella podía sentir el frio y el viento, sentía el viento. Había un vacío, el vacío era tangible.

-Ginebra te lo suplico, aléjate de la orilla.

-Yo…yo no- "orilla", "extremo", "fin", "vacío". No le gustaba como se sentía el vacío, era frio y extenso, el vacío era mortal...

* * *

La habitación era enorme, no había ventanas o mobiliario alguno, solo el inmenso vacío.

Parecía como si alguien hubiese retirado la pared del fondo reemplazándola por un tapiz muy parecido a los jardines de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido y sus gigantescos árboles, las frías montañas y el horizonte oscuro con su cielo tapizado de estrellas y la luna asomándose detrás de unas cuantas nubes.

Pero no era un tapiz, eran los jardines de Hogwarts.

¡Todo era real!

La pared había desaparecido y el vacío se extendía frio y mortal. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Ginny a un paso de ese vacío.

-Ginny, por favor aléjate de la orilla.

Ella no se movía, estaba de pie frente a los jardines del colegio, al final de la habitación y a un solo paso de caer.

Su largo cabello se movía con cada susurro del viento, era como ver las llamas de una hoguera elevándose y moviéndose grácilmente con el viento, lamiendo delicadamente su piel blanca.

La pelirroja se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-Ginny, prometo que no te hare daño pero aléjate de…

-¿Qué?- ella había hablado con una voz débil, bañada de miedo y confusión.

-Ginny por favor, solo… solo debes dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿atrás?- el viento sopló nuevamente, más fuerte y más agresivo que antes. El viento se había enfurecido y reclamaba a la pequeña Weasley como suya. La empujaba al vacío, la hacia temblar y la obligaba a no retroceder.

-Ginebra te lo suplico, aléjate de la orilla.

-Yo…yo no…

La inexistencia fue más rápida que el sentido de supervivencia.

Ginny reacciono a las palabras de Harry de la manera más escalofriante. La chica dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y desapareció ante los ojos del joven.

Harry no había tenido oportunidad alguna de hacer algo para impedirlo, en cuanto Ginny cayó al vacío la pared se materializo impidiéndole ver el lugar donde había caído la pelirroja. Se giro rápidamente, tenia que llegar a los jardines y ayudar a Ginny. Él debía salvarla. Sin embargo una persona le detuvo el paso.

-Es un hechizo demasiado complicado. En realidad nunca caes, simplemente das un paso hacia delante y al segundo siguiente apareces junto a la puerta de entrada- Ginny Weasley estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Tenía el rostro pálido y las pestañas aun estaban mojadas a causa de las lágrimas pero, fuera de eso, ella se encontraba ilesa.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Harry estaba aliviado de tener a Ginny con vida pero una ira irracional crecía dentro de él.

-No es ninguna broma, Harry. Yo solo quería mostrarte como funcionaba todo.

-¿y no podías simplemente decírmelo?- el moreno se había acercado a Ginny y la había tomado ferozmente por los hombros. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo fue prueba suficiente para asegurarse de que en verdad ella seguía con vida. –Las palabras son menos dolorosas que un intento de suicidio, Ginebra.

-No intentaba suicidarme, Harry- la chica se había asustado antes las palabras del joven. Era verdad que ella no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados pero nunca en algún momento hubo cruzado por su mente el terminar con su vida.

-¿entonces como estabas tan segura de que no caerías?- el chico comenzaba a relajarse y poco a poco también relajo sus músculos, de manera que ahora sus manos reposaban sobre los hombros de Ginny.

-ya antes lo había hecho- Ginny le sonrió dulcemente al joven mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella para darles un poco de calor.

-así que ahora te dedicas a saltar por los balcones de Hogwarts esperando aparecer en la puerta de entrada- dijo él.

-no, Harry. Estas siendo absurdo- ella aun sonreía, pero al recordar como había descubierto ese lugar, se sintió apenada.-descubrí esta "opción" de la sala de los menesteres, la primera y única vez que quise dejar de vivir.

-Pero tu familia, tus amigos, Hermione, yo. Ginny ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión tan estúpida? Todos te amábamos y aun te amamos ¿Qué es lo que te hacia falta?

Ginny sonrió aun más cuando escucho las palabras de su ex-novio. Que irónica era esa situación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, ginebra?

-Tu- Harry creía que ella se burlaba de él, cuando la chica se burlaba de su propia historia.- Tu me hacías falta. La primera y única vez que intente quitarme la vida, fue cuando decidiste dejarme.

El joven no lo podía cree. El hecho de que la mujer que el amaba hubiese tratado de quitarse la vida por su culpa, era insoportable.

-Me sentía desesperada, el dolor me nublo la mente y no me permitió pensar con claridad- Ginny había soltado las manos del joven y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. El roce de la piel de la chica con la de Harry le hizo sentir escalofríos, cuanto extrañaba su tacto. Él rodeó fuertemente su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, quería volverse a sentir como meses atrás cuando ella era su novia.-necesitaba escapar, Harry. Corrí por los pasillos buscando una salida y de repente ahí estaba, una puerta abierta y a lo lejos los jardines del castillo. No lo pensé, solo me dirigí a esta habitación, en cuanto entre todo sonido había sido acallado y el viento despertó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Caminé hacia la orilla, me asegure de que no fuese una ilusión y salte.

-Ginny, yo… bueno ¿Por qué no pensaste en tu familia?- el chico acomodo un mechón de su rojo cabello y rozo su rosada mejilla.

-Pensé en ellos, pero lo hice hasta después de haber saltado. Justo cuando aparecí aquí, en la entrada de la sala.- la chica siguió acariciando el rostro del joven. Ambos se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, no estaban dentro de la sala y tampoco estaban fuera. Era tierra de nadie, el mejor lugar para pensar- me sentí la basura mas grande del mundo al imaginar todo el dolor y la tristeza por la que los habría hecho pasar; y recordé tus palabras, recordé que no me habías dejado, que solo me mantenías a salvo de la muerte y eso me hizo sentir peor.

-entonces, ¿Por qué me odias tanto, por que me trataste con indiferencia mientras estábamos en la madriguera?

-no te odio, cariño- Harry se paralizo al oírla hablar así. Cuanto la necesitaba.- y si te trate con indiferencia fue porque seguía dolida. Estaba tratando de olvidarte, intentaba dejar de amarte, pero no lo logre.

-entonces, Ginny Weasley, aun me amas.

-si- Harry casi estalla de alegría al escuchar aquella afirmación a sus palabras, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando las caricias de la joven cesaron.-te amo, Harry. Siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora entiendo que no podemos estar juntos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te busca, necesita información tuya y al parecer estoy en la mira de toda la casa de Slytherin al ser el único nexo contigo en el castillo. Mientras más sepa de ti, mientras mas cerca estés de mi; mi vida, la tuya, la de Hermione y la de mi familia corren peligro.

Ella lo rechazaba, ella lo consideraba una amenaza, alguien que ponía en riesgo su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Sus palabras le dolían y más al saber que si ahora ella sufría, no lo hacia por él.

-¿Qué sucede con Malfoy, acaso el no amenaza tu existencia?- sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio, no soportaba el hecho de que Ginny amara a semejante ser.- él no te ama, Ginny. Nunca te ha amado. ¿De verdad crees que el puede cuidarte mejor que yo?

-Malfoy- Ginny recordó lo sucedido aquella mañana y una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro. Una nueva y sínica sonrisa se dibujo en ella- él es igual que tu, primero juro amarme, después prometió cuidarme y al final, me decepcionó.

-¡yo nunca he hecho algo como lo que él te hizo en la mañana!- Harry abrazo con más fuerza a la chica, ejerciendo tanta presión que Ginny comenzaba a sentirse sin aire. Ella comenzó a alejarlo, la furia que se encendió en ella al escuchar las palabras de él le dieron la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de su abrazo.

-¡claro que si lo has hecho, Potter! Me amenazaste con llevarte a Hermione y a mi hermano si no te elegía a ti. Controlas todos mis movimientos y me vigilas a cada maldito segundo. De Draco me podría esperar lo que me hizo, mas bajo no podía caer, pero de ti Harry Potter no me lo habría siquiera imaginado. Eres igual a él, la única diferencia es que él era una basura desde hace mucho tiempo.

La chica salió de debajo del marco de la puerta y hecho a andar por el pasillo dejando atrás a un Harry herido. Caminaba, casi corría. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su sala común. Aun tenía las palabras de él retumbando en su mente "él no te ama, Ginny. Nunca te ha amado". Pero Draco le había dicho que todo lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, seria por ella, para mantenerla a salvo. Confiar en él, eso es lo que ella debía hacer. ¿Pero como confiar alguien que te daña para poder amarte?

Ginny pensaba en esto último cuando escucho el sonido de pasos a su espalda. ¡Tenia que darse prisa, no quería ser descubierta fuera de la cama y volver a ser castigada!

La joven acelero el paso pero…

-¡Ginny, cuidado!

-¡Potter!

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Avada kedabra!

-¡Petrificus totalus!

-¡Diffindo!

...poco antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, las voces de una batalla fueron ocultas por el polvo de la piedra al resquebrajarse, rayos de luz roja y verde… y la oscuridad.


End file.
